Affinités, Oppositions : Quatuor
by Alake
Summary: [RÉÉCRITURE EN COURS] Post-Hadès. Tout le monde est revenu, des couples se forment parmi les Golds. Camus est avec Saga, Kanon avec Milo, tout le monde est content... Vraiment ? Foursome, twincest.
1. Où on se rend compte que

Fiqueuse : Alake

Titre : Affinités, Oppositions

Chapitre : Premier : Où on se rend compte que quelque chose cloche

Base : Saint Seiya, what else ?

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'idée de faire des noeuds sur les noeuds... Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya sont à Kurumada et à la Toei. Et je me suis aussi un tout petit peu inspirée de UDC de dame Alaiya pour l'interdépendance des Golds... je trouve l'idée excellente. Et succulente.

Genre : Romance. Yaoi. Plusieursome.

Rating : M of course !

Avertissement : Yaoi. Prise de tête. Relations intimes à plus de deux. Twincest en prévision.

Spoiler : Post-Hadès, tout le monde est revenu. Camus est avec Saga, Kanon avec Milo, tout le monde est content... Vraiment ?

**Nottounette préliminaire aux lecteurs de _Space Dementia_ :** PAS DE PANIQUE ! Je n'ai pas abandonné SD, loin de là. Mais vu que je suis fâcheusement coincée sur mon chapitre 30, et que cette fic-là me trottait dans la tête, ben... voilà. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais me remettre à SD. Promis. En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Où on se rend compte que quelque chose cloche**

La porte des appartements privés dissimulés dans une partie reculée de la troisième Maison du Zodiaque claqua violemment. Saga, qui était tranquillement en train de se livrer à une partie d'échecs mentaux avec Camus, leva les yeux du sol qu'il fixait sans le voir depuis un bon moment, et les porta sur son frère qui venait de pénétrer dans leur salon d'un pas rageur.

– Rha, je le déteste !

Inutile pour le Gémeau en titre de demander de qui Kanon parlait – l'espace cosmique du Sanctuaire était encore tout tourneboulé de la dispute entre son jumeau et le Scorpion.

– Comme chaque semaine. Et demain tu l'aimeras à la folie... comme chaque semaine.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se laissa tomber au pied du canapé et s'y appuya avec l'air d'une âme en peine échouée sur le récif des cœurs brisés. Et grommela :

– Tu pourrais compatir un peu plus, quand même.

Le regard consterné de son frère fut suivi d'une réponse plutôt sèche :

– Vu que, comme je l'ai dit, vous vous livrez à ce petit jeu toutes les semaines, non, je ne compatirai pas.

– Tu es un affreux jojo, siffla Kanon, les yeux étrécis, avant de pouffer en même temps que son jumeau.

Puis il reprit son sérieux, le temps de deux minutes, avant de tirer à nouveau une tête d'enterrement. Ce qui eut pour effet, finalement, d'attirer la compassion de son frère.

– Allons, allons, vous allez vous rabibocher, Kanon. Ne te mets pas martel en tête.

– … Je ne sais pas.

L'aîné haussa un sourcil, curieux.

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien...

Kanon prit le temps de réfléchir, de formuler sa phrase.

– Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement. Tu sais, je n'aime pas quand tout est tranquille, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis avec Milo – entre autres – parce qu'il est surprenant, toujours à prendre les gens à contre-pied et à dire noir quand tu t'attends à blanc. Mais c'est fatigant, à la longue. Je crois qu'on a du mal à trouver... l'équilibre, lui et moi.

– Mmh..., fit Saga, pensif. Tu préfèrerais que Milo soit un peu plus sage ?

– Non. Non, pas vraiment – parce que Milo, sage, c'est pas Milo. Mais – rha, je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer ! Mais quand c'est pas lui qui a des idées tordues, c'est moi, et aucun de nous deux n'a envie de refuser quand l'autre propose, et aucun de nous deux n'a envie de ne pas proposer une idée qui sur le coup lui paraît géniale. Même quand ça finit en cata.

– Et ça ne vous sert même pas de leçon, constata l'aîné.

– Ah ça non, penses-tu, répliqua son jumeau, comme si l'idée elle-même était sacrilège.

La main de Saga s'égara dans la chevelure océane de l'ex-Marina, enroula une mèche autour de son index.

– Peut-être faut-il que tu en discutes avec lui, hasarda-t-il.

Mais son cadet secoua la tête.

– Milo est un instinctif, pas un cérébral. Il a beau savoir des trucs de manière raisonnée, si ses tripes lui disent le contraire, il ne réfléchira même pas pour savoir qui des deux a raison.

– Oh tu peux parler, ricana Saga, ce qui lui valut une tape sur le genou.

– Moque-toi ! Moi j'essaie au moins d'écouter mon cerveau une fois de temps en temps. Même que ça fonctionne, parfois. Milo, lui, c'est même pas en rêves.

Soupirant, il laissa sa tête rouler en arrière contre le coussin du canapé, et ferma les yeux avec un petit sourire de bien-être quand Saga se mit à lui masser le cuir chevelu.

– Vous allez bien trouver une solution, Kanon. Milo est amoureux de toi depuis le moment où il a su ce que le mot « amour » voulait dire. Peut-être même avant. Et toi...

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer : Kanon savait parfaitement depuis quand il avait conscience de ses sentiments pour le Scorpion. Depuis cette nuit funeste où le gardien du huitième Temple avait balayé ses errements d'un revers de cape, après avoir manqué de le tuer. Cette nuit où ils avaient tous trouvé la mort, sans envisager qu'on leur rendrait la vie.

Mais ses sentiments eux-mêmes ne dataient pas de cette nuit-là, loin s'en fallait. Leur origine se perdait dans les limbes de sa lointaine adolescence, et il n'aurait su dire quand l'affection qu'il portait à ce bout de chou diabolique s'était transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus... charnel. Passionnel. Impétueux. Incontrôlable...

– Je sais bien, murmura-t-il, plus en réponse à ses propres pensées qu'aux paroles de son frère.

Mais avec les doigts agiles de Saga courant sur son crâne, il avait surtout envie de dormir. La nuit avait été agitée, peuplée de disputes et de réconciliations sur l'oreiller, et il ne s'était pas du tout reposé.

– Continue et je vais me mettre à ronronner...

– Ou à ronfler, répondit tendrement son jumeau. Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as une tête affreuse.

– Mmroui, fit le cadet en se faisant violence pour se lever.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'était refermée et Saga le sentit dériver dans l'inconscience.

_Tu as pu savoir de quoi il s'agissait, cette fois-ci ?_

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas coupé la communication mentale avec Camus à l'arrivée de son frère, et que le Verseau avait donc assisté à la conversation – à son début, du moins. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ces temps-ci. Pas qu'il ait grand-chose à cacher à son amant, non plus, et de toute manière celui-ci avait certainement eu droit à la même scène, à peu de choses près, de la part de Milo.

_- En effet._

_- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Et pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai même pas demandé. Toi ?_

_- J'ai dû me contenter d'un vague « c'est compliqué ». M'est avis qu'ils ne savent même plus pourquoi ils se disputent..._

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Camus d'être acide, mais il se faisait du souci pour son meilleur ami. D'aucuns diraient que ce n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter, mais s'il y avait une personne qui avait toujours eu le don de rider le visage lisse de Camus d'une imperceptible ligne soucieuse, c'était bien Milo.

_- Mais que peut-on faire ? _demanda le Gémeau, autant à lui-même qu'à son amant. _Kanon dit lui-même qu'ils peinent à trouver leur équilibre. Cela fait quasiment un an que nous sommes revenus, presque autant qu'ils se sont mis ensemble. Ils auraient dû y parvenir, depuis..._

_- Sauf si cet « équilibre » n'est pas fait pour être atteint, _contra le Verseau après quelques secondes de réflexion.

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Tu les connais comme moi, Saga. Penses-tu qu'ils puissent s'équilibrer l'un l'autre, naturellement ? Alors qu'aucun des deux ne parvient à être raisonnable ?_

_- Nous sommes là pour les raisonner._

_- Mais nous ne sommes pas tout le temps avec eux..._

_- On ne peut pas les chaperonner toute leur vie, Camus._

_- Certes. Cela n'empêche que je me fais du souci pour eux._

_- Tu n'es pas le seul, tu sais..._

_- Je sais. _Il y eut quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un petit soupir mental, puis Camus reprit : _Milo sort de la douche, je te recontacte tout à l'heure. Et je te forcerai à roquer, cette fois, fais-moi confiance, _ajouta-t-il, faisant référence à leur partie d'échecs en cours.

La communication télépathique se rompit entre les deux hommes. Ils restaient néanmoins en contact léger via leurs cosmos respectifs, comme chacun des Chevaliers d'Or et, à un moindre niveau, bon nombre de gardiens d'Athéna moins gradés.

Saga se renversa sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, son esprit vérifiant que son frère dormait paisiblement sans même qu'il en ait la volonté consciente. Depuis leur retour des Enfers – dû à des raisons obscures qu'Athéna se refusait à dévoiler, se contentant de sourire sereinement dès qu'un de ses Chevaliers la questionnait à ce sujet – ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins posés. Les Chevaliers de Bronze avaient enfin eu l'occasion de suivre des études, et tous étaient partis dans des établissements divers au Japon, pour rester près de leur déesse qui, malgré son jeune âge, dirigeait la Fondation Graad avec un grand discernement – sans doute l'effet de la sagesse millénaire d'Athéna. Les Chevaliers d'Argent s'occupaient de recruter et former la future génération ; la plupart d'entre eux gardaient un pied-à-terre au Sanctuaire et parcouraient le monde à la recherche de successeurs potentiels, puis revenaient avec une brassée d'orphelins prometteurs et voyaient ce qu'ils pouvaient en tirer.

Les Chevaliers d'Or, eux, avaient décidé d'un accord tacite mais néanmoins commun de repousser aux calendes nationales l'élevage de grosbills en herbe, et de s'occuper un peu d'eux-mêmes. En effet, ils étaient tous revenus dans la fleur de l'âge, fleur dont ils n'avaient pour la plupart jamais eu le temps de profiter.

Oh, ils s'entraînaient encore, bien entendu. Rien de tel qu'une demie-journée d'efforts intensifs pour maintenir une plastique digne des plus belles œuvres d'art. Et puis, il serait dommage qu'une nouvelle guerre sainte pointe le bout de son nez et trouve les meilleurs guerriers du Sanctuaire bedonnants et essoufflés au moindre effort. D'autre part, élevés dans le but de se battre depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils ne savaient pas faire grand-chose d'autre... alors ils s'entraînaient. C'était parfois très sérieux, parfois cela tournait au pugilat pour une raison quelconque – un des jumeaux s'était levé du mauvais pied, Aphrodite avait vu sa rose préférée flétrie ce matin-là, Aiolia avait fini la dernière bière d'un frigo lambda et n'en avait pas racheté – et parfois c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Comme la fois où Dokho avait proposé un tournoi de pierre-papier-ciseau, ou Aldébaran une compétition de gobage de Flamby.

Saga émit un reniflement amusé à ce souvenir particulier, qui avait fini par se transformer en bataille de nourriture dans le deuxième Temple. Que son propriétaire les avait fait récurer de fond en comble par la suite, arguant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se cogne le ménage alors que tous étaient responsables des dégâts... Cette séance d'astiquage avait elle-même failli terminer en bataille rangée suite à une perfide réflexion sur les arts domestiques et l'air efféminé de certains des protagonistes.

Car malgré leur expérience des combats et de la mort, les Chevaliers d'Or étaient au final semblables à tout groupe de jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'années : parfois irréfléchis, souvent immatures, assez portés sur le sexe et toujours prêts à en découdre. En y ajoutant une bonne dose de franc-parler méditerranéen – la moitié du groupe était originaire de Grèce, Italie ou Espagne – et un certain nombre d'égos démesurés, ainsi que quelques vieilles rancœurs qui, bien qu'officiellement oubliées, ressortaient parfois à la faveur d'un énervement quelconque, cela en devenait explosif. Et en saupoudrant le tout de pouvoirs cosmiques phénoménaux, on pouvait s'estimer heureux que la planète n'ait pas encore changé de climat, d'orbite, de couleur ou de forme.

Ou alors, on remerciait Athéna que Shion ait suffisamment d'autorité pour garder cette troupe dans les limites du raisonnable.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient également découvert les joies de la vie sentimentale. Après quelques tâtonnements hésitants et tentatives plus ou moins fructueuses, des couples relativement stables s'étaient formés au sein de la Chevalerie dorée. Cela avait été aidé par le fait que la règle des combats de mille jours avait été abolie – quoique, un affrontement direct aussi prolongé aurait pu être propice à connaissance plutôt intime. En effet, devoir passer _plus de deux années entières_ en contact suffisamment rapproché pour échanger des coups avec quelqu'un pouvait avoir deux issues : soit on se mettait à taper plus fort pour s'en débarrasser au plus vite, soit on finissait par avoir envie... de tout autre chose. Et puis ce n'était franchement pas vivable : on a beau être un Chevalier d'Or, la nourriture et l'eau sont tout de même indispensables. Sans parler d'autres besoins naturels qui...

Saga interrompit cette pensée pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le problème actuel, à savoir son frère et Milo qui, avec leur amour passionnel et en se déchirant sans cesse, ébranlaient le fragile édifice que le groupe tout entier tentait de bâtir. Non que tous les autres aient une attitude irréprochable, mais bon an mal an, tout se passait plutôt bien. Mis à part ces deux-là.

_Ah ils se sont bien trouvés, c'est sûr... pas un pour rattraper l'autre._

_- Allons, cesse d'être bougon, _fit la voix mentale de Camus qui venait de se reconnecter à lui.

_- Grmbl._

Un rire léger, frais, résonna sous son crâne. Il adorait communiquer mentalement avec son amant ; celui-ci se permettait ainsi des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais faites en public, conditionnement de Maître des Glaces oblige. Le Verseau ne se transformait pas non plus en boute-en-train, évidemment. Mais il semblait plus... libre, semblable à un flocon de neige plutôt qu'à cette falaise de glace qu'il s'efforçait d'être en toute circonstance. Tout aussi inaccessible et froid, mais qui se laissait parfois fondre, pour peu qu'il tombe entre les bonnes mains. Celles du Gémeau, par exemple.

Il arrêta son esprit avant que celui-ci ne se laisse entraîner par cette image, mais apparemment pas assez vite pour éviter à Camus de saisir le contenu de sa pensée.

_- Toi et ta fonte des neiges... _le gronda-t-il d'un ton amusé. _Tu n'es pourtant pas un signe de Feu._

_- M'est avis que c'est un fantasme assez courant dans la Chevalerie, et pas seulement parmi les signes de Feu, tu sais. Mais il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de poser mes mains sur toi..._

Un frisson de désir se répandit le long du lien mental. Aucun des deux ne savait qui en était à l'origine, mais ce n'était pas important. Ils partageaient ce désir, comme ils partageaient certaines de leurs pensées, le goût des échecs ou de la physique quantique.

_- Saga..._

Oh, ce ton-là, il pouvait se flatter d'être le seul à l'avoir jamais entendu.

_- Si tu continues à dire mon nom comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien._

_- Ça te plait, que je sois à toi, n'est-ce pas..._

– Tu n'as pas idée.

Camus ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers la haute silhouette de son amant qui était en train d'émerger d'un vortex de sa confection. Loin de se laisser impressionner – il en fallait plus pour faire lever un sourcil au maître du zéro absolu – il se contenta de répliquer :

– Je crois que j'en ai une idée assez précise, au contraire.

– Oh, vraiment ? fit le Gémeau en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé aux côtés du Français, l'attirant vers lui pour un baiser sensuel.

– Oui, souffla le Verseau lorsque Saga libéra ses lèvres pour aller enfouir sa bouche parmi les mèches bleu marine, dans le cou de son amant.

Il ne savait plus s'il répondait à la question du Grec, ou s'il l'encourageait à continuer. Un peu des deux, sûrement. Mais lorsque le Gémeau tenta de le renverser sur le sofa, il s'échappa.

– Milo est en train de dormir juste à côté, Saga. On ne peut pas faire ça ici.

Son compagnon fixa sur lui ses prunelles azur, à la fois contrarié et fier que son amant prenne autant soin de son meilleur ami. De toute manière, lui non plus ne se serait pas livré à ce genre de choses sous le même toit que son frère en plein chagrin d'amour. Il soupira.

– Tu as raison. Comme toujours.

Il se redressa et tendit la main vers le Français. Il eut tout de même le plaisir de constater que si la tenue et l'apparence de son amant restaient impeccables, son regard était un peu plus brillant, ses lèvres un peu moins pâles que quelques secondes auparavant.

– Crois-tu qu'il nous en voudrait si nous allions chez lui ? s'enquit-il, taquin, alors que Camus se rasseyait à ses côtés et entremêlaient leurs doigts.

La question lui valut un regard faussement offusqué.

– Saga !

Un reniflement amusé plus tard, le Gémeau reprenait son sérieux.

– Bon. Il faut faire quelque chose. On ne peut pas continuer à les ramasser à la petite cuillère à chaque fois qu'ils se disputent.

– Tu as une suggestion ?

Un soupir souleva le torse de Saga.

– C'est là que le bât blesse, malheureusement.

En effet, à part les séparer, il était impossible d'empêcher Kanon et Milo de se prendre le bec. Les changer ? Autant tenter de vider la Méditerranée à la petite cuillère... Alors quoi ? Les équiper de gants de boxe verbaux pour éviter qu'ils ne se déchirent trop violemment ? Les entourer de matelas pour diminuer le risque de blessure quand leurs disputes dégénéraient ? Impossible... impossible.

Le Gémeau se massa doucement les tempes, les traits chiffonnés. Si les amants terribles pouvaient, du moins par moments, trouver un moyen de canaliser leur énergie ailleurs que l'un sur l'autre, peut-être ne seraient-ils pas autant à cran... Mais il était quasiment impossible de s'immiscer entre eux, et le pauvre bougre qui tentait de les raisonner devenait la cible de leur colère commune. Nombreux étaient ceux, parmi leurs pairs, qui en avaient fait les frais. Les seules personnes dont ils supportaient – à défaut d'en tenir compte – les récriminations étaient leur frère pour l'un, leur ami d'enfance pour l'autre.

Le sourcil gauche du Grec frémit à cette pensée. Jusqu'à présent, ni lui ni Camus ne s'étaient mêlés des disputes incessantes de Kanon et Milo, au nom du respect de la vie privée. Et pourtant, à l'intérieur d'un groupe tel que le leur, après avoir uni leurs cosmos, leurs pouvoirs, leurs âmes jusqu'à la moindre parcelle face au Mur des Lamentations, il ne pouvait y avoir de vie _totalement _privée. Et puis, leurs problèmes étaient toujours tellement alambiqués qu'il était difficile, voire impossible, de déterminer lequel était le fautif. Lorsqu'ils ne l'étaient pas tous les deux, d'ailleurs.

Non, le Français et lui s'étaient contentés de consoler, rassurer, prêter une épaule et une oreille compatissantes. Espérant que ça suffirait, que les deux autres parviendraient un jour à trouver...

_L'équilibre._

Un reniflement ironique échappa à Saga lorsqu'il saisit le mot dans les pensées de son amant.

– On pourrait peut-être leur donner un peu du notre...

En effet, leur couple était diamétralement opposé à celui de Kanon et Milo. Ils ne se disputaient jamais, préférant aplanir par la discussion leurs éventuelles divergences d'opinion avant que la tension accumulée n'explose en affrontement. Et vu qu'ils avaient, à la base, des avis similaires sur bon nombre de sujets... les discussions houleuses n'étaient pas vraiment fréquentes.

L'équilibre parfait. Qui confinait par moments à la monotonie, se dit le Gémeau à part lui. Non que son besoin de fantaisie atteignît des sommets, bien entendu. Mais il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir envie que Kanon vienne se confier à lui, juste pour savoir quelle était la dernière excentricité qu'il avait commise en compagnie du remuant Scorpion. Et peut-être, de proposer... mais non.

Non, il ne s'ennuyait pas, se dit-il fermement, bien à l'abri derrière ses barrières mentales – il ne manquerait plus que Camus se mette à croire qu'il n'était pas comblé par sa compagnie. Mais...

L'agitation qu'il perçut soudain dans le sommeil de son frère lui parut une échappatoire parfaite à ces pensées perturbantes, et il se leva prestement.

– On se voit tout à l'heure ?

Le hochement de tête et l'ombre de sourire du Verseau furent une réponse suffisante, et une seconde plus tard, il était de retour dans son propre Temple. A pas de loup, il rejoignit la porte de la chambre de Kanon, qu'il poussa doucement pour le trouver en proie à ce qui avait tout l'air d'être un cauchemar. L'ex-Marina tournait la tête de droite à gauche, gémissait faiblement et marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles, les couvertures enroulées autour de ses longues jambes. Le cœur serré, Saga alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son front, tentant d'apaiser ses pensées sans trop s'y immiscer – mais le rêve était tellement puissant qu'il en reçut des bribes malgré ses précautions.

Le Cap. Et la dispute qui y avait mené. C'était ça, cette fois-ci.

Étrange comme les affrontements avec son amant ramenaient toujours de mauvais souvenirs chez l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Parfois en relation avec le Scorpion, et parfois sans aucun rapport – mais quelle que soit la raison de la dispute, rares étaient les nuits où Kanon ne cauchemardait pas lorsqu'il les passait loin des bras du gardien de la huitième Maison.

Ou peut-être était-ce le fait de reposer seul, loin d'une source de chaleur humaine, qui perturbait son cadet. Ils avaient parfois dormi ensemble, depuis leur résurrection, le plus souvent parce qu'ils s'étaient endormis en pleine discussion, au milieu de la nuit. Et Saga n'avait pas souvenir que son jumeau ait été dérangé par le moindre cauchemar lors de ces nuits-là – contrairement à nombre d'autres.

Ou encore, il lui fallait passer la nuit aux côtés d'un être aimé. Comment savoir ?

_Fais-le dormir avec Camus, on verra bien..._

Il haussa un sourcil à cette pensée saugrenue. Et pourquoi pas coucher lui-même avec Milo, tant qu'il y était... secouant la tête pour chasser l'idée, il se concentra pour calmer Kanon sans le réveiller. Avec un grognement, celui-ci se bouina contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, l'étreignant d'une prise qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel ours.

– Mgnh, Milo...

Le murmure à peine audible pinça le cœur de son aîné. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait en vouloir au Scorpion de faire souffrir autant son frère, puisque le huitième Chevalier d'Or en ressortait toujours meurtri à l'identique. Enroulant un bras autour des épaules de l'ex-Marina, il s'allongea sur le lit pour lui tenir compagnie, et servir de piège à rêves – c'était malheureusement tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.

_Pourtant, il doit tout de même y avoir une solution..._

Elle existait, il le savait. Elle le narguait depuis la frontière de ses pensées, s'échappant dès qu'il tentait de la saisir. Elle était fugace, mais il était patient. Il parviendrait bien à l'obliger à prendre corps... et à ce moment-là...

Eh bien il l'utiliserait, pardi.

Sa main s'était égarée dans les longues mèches turquoise de son frère et il les caressait pensivement, se laissant dériver aux confins de sa conscience, bercé par le rythme de la respiration de Kanon.

Kanon avait toujours été sa force. Sa faiblesse, aussi. Voilà pourquoi il avait tenté de l'éliminer, autrefois. Incapable d'assumer son côté obscur, terrifié par ces ténèbres qui commençaient à se développer au fond de lui, il avait essayé de rejeter la tentation offerte par son jumeau le plus loin possible – avec les effets que l'on sait.

Treize ans de pouvoir et de solitude. Treize années où il avait en permanence lutté contre lui-même. Lutté contre son côté sombre, tenté de le vaincre, de l'anéantir. En vain, évidemment... Il n'y a pas d'ombre sans lumière et une lumière dépourvue d'ombre n'éclaire rien. Cette deuxième personnalité faisait partie de lui, c'était l'incarnation de son envie, de son intransigeance, de son mépris des faibles, de sa puissance. De toutes ces facettes moins brillantes, moins parfaites, qu'il avait voulu refouler pour ne montrer au monde que le Saga pur, bon, angélique. « L'égal d'un dieu », disait-on de lui. Mais il n'était qu'un homme... et cela, il l'avait compris au moment de sa mort. Les hommes ne sont pas parfaits. C'est leur capacité à assumer leurs défauts sans les laisser s'emparer d'eux, qui en fait des êtres bons ou mauvais.

Oui, Kanon lui était indispensable. Pour preuve, ils habitaient encore ensemble, alors que cela faisait des mois que chacun était en couple de son côté. Alors bien entendu, leurs amants respectifs se trouvaient à un portail dimensionnel de là, mais tout de même... Et pourtant, il ne saurait en être autrement, songea-t-il en repensant à leur retour et aux longs jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, à se redécouvrir, à tenter de rattraper le temps perdu.

Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il aurait ressenti si son jumeau n'était pas revenu en même temps qu'eux tous. Aurait-il réussi à combler son manque ? Aurait-il à nouveau cédé à la folie ? Aurait-il provoqué... non, non. Il était inutile de penser à tout cela. Son frère était là, bien vivant, dormant paisiblement à côté de lui. Son double, si semblable et pourtant différent de lui. Complémentaire. Garant de son équilibre...

Sa main s'immobilisa soudain dans la chevelure océane qu'elle n'avait pas quittée, et se mit à trembler légèrement. Se pouvait-il que... non. Non, ils n'avaient pas pu se tromper. Pas à ce point-là. Il était hors de question de remettre en question les choses établies – des choses si évidentes qu'elles s'étaient faites presque naturellement. Et de toute manière, lui-même ne le voulait pas.

Mais alors... que faire ?

Il se passa sa main libre sur le front, se prit les tempes entre ses doigts. Comment procéder pour ne blesser personne, ne laisser personne en arrière ? Sa main descendit lentement sur son visage, et s'arrêta sur sa bouche. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient un point invisible, loin derrière le mur blanc en face de lui. Bon sang, mais oui. D'abord hésitant, puis de plus en plus franc, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il ignorait si ça fonctionnerait, mais il avait trouvé une solution – il ne manquait plus qu'à la mettre en œuvre.

Baissant les yeux, il se courba en deux pour déposer un baiser léger sur le front de son jumeau, toujours endormi.

_Ça va bien se passer, Kanon... Promis._

_

* * *

_

La journée passa sans événement marquant. Milo et Kanon s'ignorèrent durant l'entraînement, et se raccrochèrent respectivement à Camus et Saga pour tenter de recoller les morceaux de leurs cœurs brisés, sans grand succès. L'aîné des Gémeaux attendit toute la journée l'occasion de parler à son amant face à face - il ne pouvait décemment pas lui présenter son idée par l'intermédiaire de leur lien mental. Déjà, il y avait le problème du piratage - les Chevaliers d'Or tentaient de respecter le plus possible la vie privée de leurs pairs, mais des oreilles indiscrètes ou maladroites risquaient toujours de traîner. Alors qu'en personne, ils pouvaient verrouiller leurs auras et discuter simplement, d'homme à homme, en ouvrant au besoin la communication cosmique par le biais d'un contact physique. Et puis, c'était suffisamment compliqué et risqué pour le Gémeau préfère l'expliquer de vive voix à son compagnon.

Le soir donc, Saga mit son frère au lit en lui promettant de ne pas s'attarder - ce à quoi Kanon répondit qu'il n'était plus un gamin et qu'il était capable de prendre soin de lui-même, merci bien, et que si son jumeau voulait aller passer la nuit chez son amant, grand bien lui fasse et bon débarras. Les derniers mots étant prononcés avec une petite mine boudeuse qui faillit faire fondre l'aîné, mais il resta fermement accroché à sa résolution et s'éclipsa après un ébouriffage de tignasse en règle, sous les imprécations mi-rageuses mi-rigolardes de son cadet.

Le Gémeau arriva chez son froid compagnon au travers d'un vortex dimensionnel, comme à son habitude - il ne se collait les étages à pieds que lorsqu'il en avait le temps et l'envie, donc pour ainsi dire jamais. Et puis il était déjà en suffisamment bon état physique pour se permettre de zapper l'exercice...

Camus leva la tête du troisième volume de _Solide, Liquide, Gaz et Tout ce qu'il y a Au-Delà_ et l'observa par-dessus le bord de ses petites lunettes, chose que Saga trouvait éminemment sexy.

– Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, mon cher ?

Le Grec eut un petit sourire en coin et entra dans le jeu.

– Ai-je besoin d'une raison en particulier pour rendre une visite vespérale à mon amant préféré ?

Un sourcil parfaitement arqué et terminé d'une élégante fourche se haussa en une marque d'étonnement léger.

– "Préféré" ? Ah, je savais bien que tu me trompais...

– Loin de moi cette idée, mon cher... en tous cas, pas sans ton accord.

Le deuxième sourcil de Camus alla rejoindre son jumeau quelques millimètres au-dessus de sa place habituelle. Cette dernière phrase ne faisait pas partie du jeu.

– Toi, tu as quelque chose derrière la tête. Viens t'asseoir et explique-moi.

Obéissant à l'invitation qui avait tout d'un ordre, Saga vint poser son séant sur le sofa du Verseau, et prit une grande inspiration.

– J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution au problème de Kanon et Milo.

Le silence de son amant fut son seul encouragement, avec peut-être l'attention aiguë focalisée sur lui, et la très légère ouverture du cosmos de Camus par rapport à son état habituel. Secouant la tête, Saga lui fit comprendre, en verrouillant le sien, que ce n'était pas une conversation pour toutes les oreilles. Il saisit cependant la main du Verseau et enlaça leurs doigts, lui offrant une voie d'entrée physique dans son aura pourtant fermée à l'espace cosmique du Sanctuaire.

Le Français saisit le message et acquiesça, imitant son amant et attendant que celui-ci veuille bien lui expliquer pourquoi il prenait toutes ces précautions.

Il attendit... et attendit.

Et attendit.

– Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu peines à trouver tes mots ? s'enquit-il au bout de quelques minutes, quand le maelström des pensées gémellaires finit par lui donner le tournis.

Un reniflement ironique précéda la réponse du Grec :

– Certainement parce que c'est le cas.

Quelques secondes supplémentaires passèrent, et il finit par se lancer – pour de bon, cette fois.

– Écoute, on peut dire que le problème de mon frère et Milo, c'est qu'ils n'arrivent pas à trouver l'équilibre dans leur couple, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je pense qu'on peut dire ça, oui, répondit Camus, sans s'engager plus avant.

– Et nous... nous en avons suffisamment. Peut-être même... trop.

Il s'interrompit, et attendit la réaction de son compagnon. C'était la partie la plus ardue de la conversation : faire reconnaître à Camus qu'eux aussi avaient un problème dans leur couple – l'exact inverse de celui dont ils cherchaient la solution.

– Si tu cessais de tourner autour du pot, Saga ? Veux-tu dire que tu t'ennuies avec moi ?

Le ton était froid, neutre, chirurgical. Mauvais signe.

– Non, je ne veux pas dire ça. Mais... Camus, si nous devions vivre en autarcie... rien que nous deux... combien de temps pourrais-tu tenir ?

Il ne prononça pas les mots "sans Milo", mais il n'en avait pas besoin : le Verseau l'avait parfaitement saisi dans son cosmos. Et le fait qu'il prît le temps d'y réfléchir était déjà une réponse en soi.

Le trop est l'ennemi du bien, c'est bien connu.

Un minuscule soupir souleva les épaules sous les mèches parfaitement lisses du Français.

– Je le savais.

– Quoi donc ? fit Saga, dont les sourcils se haussèrent à leur tour.

– Je ne te suffis pas...

La bouche entrouverte, le Gémeau mit quelques secondes à trouver une réponse autre que "mais tu dis n'importe quoi". Intervalle dont Camus profita pour enfoncer le clou :

– Je ne te suffis pas, alors tu tentes de noyer le poisson en voulant me faire avouer que c'est la même chose pour moi. Et en prenant comme prétexte les difficultés sentimentales de mon meilleur ami et de ton frère jumeau...

Il se dressa, raide comme la justice, et le dévisagea d'un regard glacial avant d'asséner le coup de grâce :

– Je trouve ça parfaitement abject.

_Merde. Merde merde merde merde c'était pas le but, c'était pas du tout le... Oh Athéna, comment rattraper ça ?_ Fébrilement, Saga cherchait un moyen de renverser la vapeur, de prouver au Français que non, bon sang, il l'aimait, qu'il était tout pour lui... mais il n'en eut, encore une fois, pas le temps. Les épaules de Camus s'affaissèrent de quelques millimètres, et les longs cils outremer voilèrent les orbes marine, alors que la voix qu'il aimait tant reprenait dans un murmure rauque :

– Mais tu as raison.

Le Verseau allait-il faire toute la conversation à lui tout seul ? C'était bien parti pour, car le Grec était encore en train de courir après ses neurones pour retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Et puis il se rendit compte que, malgré ses paroles cinglantes, Camus n'avait pas lâché sa main, que ses propres doigts gourds étaient encore fermement serrés entre ceux du Français. Alors, précautionneusement, il tenta de toucher son cosmos à travers leurs mains jointes. Il savait que son amant était chatouilleux sur les contacts aussi intimes que celui-ci. Les conversations télépathiques ne lui posaient aucun problème, parce qu'il dissimulait ses pensées profondes derrière une muraille de glace impénétrable, ne laissant filtrer que ce qu'il désirait.

Mais là, c'était autre chose. Que le Verseau le laisse pénétrer dans son cosmos, c'était une preuve de la confiance absolue qu'il lui accordait.

Et il y découvrit... Doute. Inquiétude. Hésitation. La quantité faramineuse de questions que Camus s'était posées, dans son for intérieur. Pourquoi la présence de Milo, son énergie, son excentricité, étaient-elles aussi importantes pour lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il se contenter simplement de la compagnie de son propre amant ? Ces sentiments confus qu'il éprouvait à l'endroit du Scorpion étaient-ils un simple reliquat de l'amourette d'adolescence qui les avait un temps unis, avant que l'éloignement croissant du Verseau ne la brise ? Ou était-ce quelque chose de plus profond, plus fort, et dans ce cas, que faire de ce qu'il ressentait pour Saga ? Devait-il abandonner ces sentiments-là pour se jeter dans les bras de son ami d'enfance ? Milo l'accepterait-il seulement ? Et Kanon, comptait-il qu'il s'éclipse benoîtement du tableau pour laisser la place à un homme qui n'avait jamais assumé ses sentiments pour le flamboyant Scorpion, qui ne savait même pas s'il en était - serait un jour - capable ? Le voulait-il vraiment ? Était-il prêt à accepter ce qu'il adviendrait de l'ex-Marina si Milo le quittait ?

Toutes ces interrogations sautèrent au visage du Gémeau, faillirent l'étouffer sous leur poids colossal, et il se demanda depuis quand Camus trainait ce fardeau.

Depuis leur résurrection, sans doute.

Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ?

– Parce que... je n'en ai pas eu le courage, répondit le Verseau à l'interrogation muette des yeux azur levés vers lui. Et que je n'avais pas le prétexte de Kanon et Milo pour mettre tout cela sur le tapis. Je pensais... que cela faisait partie des problèmes inhérents à chaque relation, qu'il fallait que je réponde seul à ces questions.

Saga attira son amant sur ses genoux et l'entoura de son étreinte, rassurant, aimant. Et plus persuadé que jamais que la solution qu'il avait trouvée était la bonne.

– Je ne pourrai jamais me passer de toi, Camus. Mais... réfléchis. Ils manquent d'équilibre, nous en avons trop. Pourquoi ne pas leur offrir le nôtre ? Et récupérer un peu de leur fantaisie au passage...

Le Français cligna des yeux, recula légèrement pour dévisager son compagnon tout en restant confortablement dans les bras du Grec.

– Tu... es sérieux ?

– On ne peut plus.

– Mais, comment... ?

– Devine, Camus.

Pour l'y aider, il entrouvrit un peu plus sa propre aura, le laissa découvrir tout ce à quoi il avait réfléchi depuis le début de la journée – depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que ça, en fait.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du Français alors qu'il tombait sur le souvenir d'une pensée en particulier.

– Non, tu ne t'ennuies pas, hein... mais j'avoue moi-même que nous aurions besoin d'un peu de distraction. N'était-ce pas Angelo, qui nous le disait il n'y a pas si longtemps ? Nous sommes trop sérieux...

– Il avait même parlé de fossilisation, si je me souviens bien.

– Le fourbe.

– Mais il n'avait pas tort. Alors, tu es d'accord ?

Le Verseau venait de tomber sur le principe même de la solution proposée par son amant. Il le dévisagea, légèrement incrédule.

– Tu es certain que...

– Vois-tu un autre moyen ?

– Non, mais... c'est un grand bouleversement. Et ça ne se fait pas... comme ça.

Il frissonna, mais il n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait d'appréhension ou d'anticipation...

– Oui, je le sais bien. Mais si nous ne faisons rien, nos deux couples vont finir par péricliter. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tous les Chevaliers d'Or étaient sagement rangés dans une petite vie domestique sans accroc. Regarde Aphrodite, il n'arrête pas de papillonner, et pourtant personne ne lui dit rien. Son homme comprend son besoin, tout comme ceux qui l'accueillent par moments.

– Je suis d'ailleurs heureux que tu n'aies pas envisagé de l'inviter dans notre lit, marmonna le Français.

Oh, il appréciait beaucoup le Poissons, là n'était pas la question. Il ne voyait simplement pas quel point commun pourrait leur permettre de s'entendre sur le plan sexuel.

Car Camus était ainsi : pour se sentir bien entre les draps, il fallait auparavant qu'il se sente proche de la personne avec laquelle il les partageait, d'un autre point de vue. Intellectuel, comme avec Saga. Pour Milo, cela pourrait être symbolisé par leur longue et indéfectible amitié. Ce qui soulevait un nouveau problème...

– Comment vais-je... pour... avec Kanon... ?

Le sourire qui éclaira les traits de Saga le rassura tout en l'inquiétant plus encore.

– Allons. C'est mon jumeau, déjà. Et l'amant de ton meilleur ami. Je suis sûr que tu parviendras à t'entendre suffisamment avec pour l'accepter dans ton lit.

– Reste à savoir s'il voudra y venir, dans mon lit...

– Tu n'es pas obligé de... commencer par lui. Ce serait plus facile de t'ouvrir à Milo, non ?

Camus allait répondre par l'affirmative, quand un nouveau frisson le parcourut, et il secoua légèrement la tête.

– Non. Milo... me brûlerait. Il est trop...

Un baiser assez insistant le recentra, lui rappela qu'il était entre les bras de l'aîné des Gémeaux, que ce dont ils parlaient n'était encore qu'un projet. Une hypothèse. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte du Grec, en une rare manifestation de dépendance.

– Donc, nous sommes d'accord sur le principe ? murmura Saga en inspirant l'odeur marine qui se dégageait de la chevelure de son amant.

– Sur le principe, oui. Le besoin existe des deux côtés, il serait bête de ne pas en profiter, mais... en pratique ça ne va pas être facile.

– Certes. Il nous faut maintenant trouver le moyen de convaincre ces deux têtes de mules que c'est pour leur bien. Et que l'idée est bonne.

Vaste entreprise qui les attendait, et qui ne serait pas des plus aisées, ils en avaient tous deux conscience. Mais à cœur vaillant rien d'impossible, surtout quand les cœurs en question appartiennent à deux êtres capables d'ébranler le ciel et la terre à mains nues.

Ce n'étaient pas deux écervelés qui allaient leur barrer la route vers le bonheur.

Oh que non.

* * *

Voiiiiiilà, le plan est dévoilé. Reste à surmonter la montagne de problèmes que je vois se profiler à l'horizon. Bon, pas trop quand même, cette fic ne fait que six chapitres... mais ça ne va pas être de la tarte.

A suivre : _Où on découvre des secrets bien gardés._


	2. Où on découvre des secrets bien gardés

Fiqueuse : Alake

Titre : Affinités, Oppositions

Chapitre : Deuxième : Où on découvre des secrets bien gardés

Base : Des Golds, du sexe, du yaoi... sisi, vous êtes bien dans Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer : Tout est à Kurumada, sauf le côté Yaoi de la chose. Même s'il l'a bien cherché en faisant ses personnages pleins de brillant partout et avec des crinières dignes de Dalida et Tina Turner.

Genre : Romance. Yaoi. Foursome.

Rating : M.

Avertissement : Yaoi. Prise de tête. Relations intimes à plus de deux et twincest en prévision.

Spoiler : Saga pense avoir trouvé la solution aux problèmes de couple de son frère et de lui-même. Camus semble assez d'accord. Reste à en convaincre les autres protagonistes... et ça va pas être de la tarte, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

_**Où on découvre des secrets bien gardés**_

Trois jours passèrent après la soirée où Camus et Saga s'étaient mis d'accord. Trois jours où chacun cogita des heures durant, sans trouver le moyen idéal de présenter l'idée à l'autre partie du quatuor qu'ils envisageaient de former.

C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux qu'ils avaient, fort heureusement, en abondance.

– On ne va pas y arriver, grommela le Gémeau en glissant rêveusement sa main dans la chevelure lisse de son amant. On est des cérébraux, et on aura beau y réfléchir, on n'y arrivera pas. Il faut se lancer, sans quoi on n'y arrivera jamais.

– Tu as conscience d'avoir répété trois fois le verbe "y arriver" dans les trois phrases que tu as prononcées ?

– C'était pour marquer le coup.

– Mh, fit Camus, pas vraiment convaincu, avant de reprendre, quelques secondes plus tard : Crois-tu vraiment qu'il faille se dépêcher de le faire tant qu'ils sont séparés ? Peut-être aurons-nous plus de succès si nous les prenons au zénith de leur bonheur.

– Justement, non. S'ils sont heureux, ils ne verront pas l'utilité de se joindre à nous et vont nous envoyer balader.

– Et s'ils sont malheureux, ils auront l'impression que nous en profitons pour leur proposer quelque chose de louche.

– Argh.

– Eh oui.

– Bon, peu importe le moment alors. Mais déjà, il ne faut pas y aller ensemble. Ils auraient l'impression qu'on veut les piéger. Tu veux t'occuper de Kanon ou de Milo ?

– J'aurais tendance à répondre "Milo" sans réfléchir, alors je vais choisir ton frère. Il va bien falloir que je me rapproche de lui, de toute manière.

– Tu dis ça comme s'il s'agissait d'une corvée, mon cher.

– Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Il faut juste que je m'y habitue.

– J'oubliais que tu as horreur du changement. Je suis désolé, Camus.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai peut-être pas ta capacité d'adaptation, mais l'immobilisme n'a jamais rien apporté de bon. Et puis quand il faut, il faut.

– On dirait vraiment que tu montes à l'échafaud, fit Saga, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rigoler, ce qui lui valut un coussin dans le nez.

Quelques secondes de pseudo-pugilat plus tard, il était sur le Verseau, l'immobilisant de son poids, et plongeait son regard azur dans les prunelles marine de son amant.

– Je serai là. Tu n'es pas seul dans cette entreprise, souviens-toi. Je t'accompagne à chaque pas.

– Je sais.

– Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

– Je ne m'inquiète pas. Dis-moi ce que ton frère aime.

– L'océan.

Le Gémeau eut un sourire amer.

– C'est pour ça que l'enfermer au Cap a été la pire erreur de ma vie. Ça l'a traumatisé... Mais il aime toujours autant la mer, les vagues, le ressac, le sel et le sable. Je crois que s'il pouvait en manger, il le ferait.

– Ça nous fait un point commun, déjà.

Camus aussi, aimait la mer. Son immensité, sa beauté. Son côté imprévisible qui lui faisait penser à Milo, sa capacité à passer du calme à la tempête en quelques instants, qui lui rappelait Saga.

Même si ce dernier s'était considérablement assagi depuis qu'il avait accepté son côté obscur.

– Il aime aussi mettre le bazar, et déteste qu'on lui dise ce qu'il doit faire. Il n'a pas peur de faire cavalier seul quand personne n'est à sa hauteur* – plutôt seul que mal accompagné, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et il aime Milo, bien entendu.

Le Français resta quelques instants silencieux, assimilant ces informations.

– Avec tout ça, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à m'en rapprocher, en effet... Ajoutons qu'il t'aime, toi aussi, et ça nous fait encore un point commun.

Soupirant, il changea légèrement de position pour mieux sentir le poids de son amant. Leur couple était parfaitement équilibré de ce point de vue-là également ; aucun des deux ne prétendait avoir le dessus sur son compagnon plus souvent qu'à son tour. Les changements de rôles étaient tellement réguliers que c'en devenait...

– On est en train de se transformer en deux pépés, marmonna Saga.

– Oui. Il faut que ça change.

Depuis qu'ils en avaient discuté, ils se rendaient de plus en plus compte des habitudes qu'ils avaient prises. Du train-train. De l'engourdissement qui les gagnait, lentement mais sûrement. Il fallait impérativement faire quelque chose. Mais ce quelque chose dépendait de deux zigotos qui s'ingéniaient à se morfondre dans leur chagrin d'amour.

– Bon. Il ne nous reste qu'à passer à l'attaque. Mais en attendant, je vais te faire l'amour.

– En voilà une bonne idée, répondit Camus d'un ton neutre, même si ses yeux s'étaient illuminés d'une discrète lueur que d'aucuns auraient qualifiée de lubrique – terme qui ne seyait absolument pas au personnage, bien entendu. Ça nous aidera à nous détendre et à nous reposer efficacement en prévision de la tâche ardue qui nous attend.

– Et puis c'est agréable, n'oublions pas.

– Certes.

– Tu as conscience qu'une libido moins résistante que la mienne serait réduite à néant par ton enthousiasme dévorant ?

– C'est justement parce que je sais que tu aimes la difficulté, que je ne m'empêche pas d'être inaccessible.

Suite à cette réplique, Saga ne put que s'avouer vaincu. Son amant connaissait ses points faibles et en jouait en virtuose. Il s'attela donc à la tâche de défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise blanche du Français, avant de la faire glisser le long des épaules pâles. Le Gémeau était toujours agréablement surpris de constater à quel point la peau de son amant était tiède et souple. Elle ressemblait tellement à l'albâtre qu'on s'attendait à en retrouver la texture... mais point du tout. Sa bouche descendit le long d'un muscle pectoral pour aller taquiner un point sensible, avant de plonger plus bas recouvrir de baisers le ventre ferme qui se soulevait au rythme accéléré de la respiration du Verseau. Celui-ci enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure azurée, l'incita à descendre plus bas, plus bas...

_Oh oui, là..._

Les mains occupées à lui ôter son pantalon frémirent et s'activèrent plus vite, alors que Saga souriait et refermait doucement ses lèvres autour du sexe déjà dur. Sans perdre trop de temps, il approfondit sa caresse buccale, répondant au gémissement mental qui lui était parvenu.

– Hé Camus, t'es dans les– woh !

Ni l'un ni l'autre des protagonistes n'avaient entendu ou senti le Scorpion arriver, coupés comme ils l'étaient encore du reste de l'espace cosmique du Sanctuaire. Milo, qui venait de pénétrer dans le salon de son ami, se figea devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Incapable de détourner le regard, il les regarda se rendre compte de son apparition, se redresser brusquement et se rajuster en hâte alors qu'un fard pivoine lui montait lentement aux joues.

– Milo ! fit Camus en lui agitant une main devant les yeux. Ne me dis pas que tu es choqué par ce que tu as vu, je ne te croirai pas.

– Heu non ! Bien sûr que non, fit le Grec en rigolant, enfin capable d'aligner deux mots consécutifs. Non c'est juste que j'aurais pas imaginé... enfin...

Sa phrase s'estompa dans un rire très légèrement gêné. Non, il n'aurait certes pas imaginé que le fait de voir Saga et Camus dans cette position, le Français allongé sur son canapé, le corps arqué et une main enfouie dans la chevelure de son amant qui lui-même se livrait à des activités plus que douteuses entre ses cuisses, lui ferait un tel effet. Il n'avait rien _vu_ exactement, les cheveux du Gémeau étant ce qu'ils étaient, mais il en frémissait encore, c'est dire.

Saga s'approcha à son tour, déposa un baiser sur la joue veloutée de son compagnon et tapota sur l'épaule de Milo en passant à côté de lui.

– Bon, j'y vais. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises, tous les deux, d'accord ?

– Hé, ne vous gênez pas pour moi, protesta le Scorpion, je peux repasser plus tard... Je m'en voudrais d'interrompre votre sieste crapuleuse.

– Tu n'interrompt rien du tout, rassure-toi. Je devais aller retrouver Kanon, de toute manière... on doit aller faire des courses en ville pour la grillade de ce soir.

Il sentit parfaitement l'élan intérieur de Milo, qui se brisa contre le rempart de sa rancœur et de son obstination. Soupirant, il s'éloigna après un dernier signe de tête, préoccupé. Ce ne serait certainement pas facile, mais il fallait arriver à mettre en œuvre cette damnée solution...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les Chevaliers d'Or se retrouvaient tous sur la plage pour une soirée grillade. L'ambiance allait bon train, les seuls qui continuaient à s'ignorer avec un acharnement forçant presque l'admiration, étaient Milo et Kanon. Ils avaient adopté une technique très efficace, née de longues heures de pratique : chacun passant dans l'ensemble une bonne soirée, tout en tenant l'autre à l'œil. Si celui-ci faisait mine de se rapprocher du groupe duquel le premier faisait partie, ce dernier opérait un repli stratégique sous le prétexte d'un verre vide ou d'une envie subite de noix de cajou. Personne n'était dupe, mais tout le monde faisait mine de ne rien voir – mis à part Saga et Camus qui commençaient à en avoir raz le bol.

– Bon. On s'y met, murmura le Gémeau à l'oreille de son amant, avant d'avaler le reste de sa boisson d'une traite et de se diriger vers le Scorpion, présentement en train de se resservir un énième verre de sangria.

Il lui tendit le sien et reçut deux louches bien pleines et quelques éclaboussures – le jeune grec avait apparemment déjà une certaine dose d'alcool dans le système.

– Et si tu arrêtais de bouder ? fit Saga en sirotant sa boisson. Ça fait quatre jours, vous devriez peut-être parler un peu, non ?

– Oh, la ferme, répliqua Milo. Si tu viens jouer les intermédiaires, c'est raté. Tu ferais mieux de me ficher la paix.

– Je ne joue rien du tout, protesta le Gémeau. Regarde, ajouta-t-il en désignant Kanon qui les observait, sourcil froncé. Tu crois qu'il ferait cette tête si c'était lui qui m'envoyait ? Je peux encore décider de parler tout seul, Milo.

– Mmrfh, fut la réponse qu'il obtint, en provenance de son interlocuteur qui avait plongé le nez dans son verre. C'est juste que... c'est rare que tu viennes me voir comme ça.

Ouh, mais c'est qu'il lui arracherait presque un pincement de culpabilité, le petit Scorpion, se dit Saga en haussant vaguement les épaules, la bouche avantageusement occupée par sa propre boisson. Il s'éloigna légèrement de la table où étaient stockés bouteilles et saladiers de sangria et planteur, espérant que Milo le suivrait vers un endroit un peu plus... tranquille.

– Ah vraiment ?

– Ouais. Ça doit se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

– Non, pas à ce point-là, quand même ? fit le Gémeau, réfléchissant intensément aux occasions qu'il avait eues de côtoyer le Scorpion en solo. Qui n'étaient certes pas nombreuses, en effet.

– Bah... si, y'a la fois où tu est venu me voir à la place de Kanon quand j'étais môme, je m'en souviens bien parce que c'était la première fois, Kanon trainait souvent avec moi, je le vénérais, mais toi t'avais tendance à pas mal nous snober, nous les « turbulents »...

– Milo.

– ... bon d'accord vous étiez plus vieux, toi, Kanon, Aioros et Shu, mais c'était pas une raison pour...

– Milo.

– ... et puis t'étais genre le seul à faire ton supérieur comme ça, enfin Shura se mêlait pas trop non plus mais lui c'est plus dans son caractère si tu vois ce que je veux...

– Milo !

– Mais oui, quoi ! Arrête de gueuler enfin !

– Je ne suis jamais venu te voir à la place de Kanon quand tu étais gamin.

– Mais si ! Je me souviens que j'étais super content, j'ai pas dû t'en laisser placer une de toute la soirée, mais...

– Non, Milo. Ce n'était pas moi.

Le Scorpion cligna des yeux, fronça les sourcils, serra les lèvres en une petite moue méditative.

– Sûr ?

– Certain.

– Mais alors ça serait Kanon qui...

– Ça m'en a tout l'air, oui.

– Merde alors ! Et il me l'a jamais dit !

– Peut-être qu'il ne t'en veut pas. On est jumeaux, et à cette époque nos cosmos n'étaient pas si différents que ça. Et puis avec l'obscurité...

– Ouais mais... je comprends pas, pourquoi il aurait fait un truc pareil ? s'interrogea Milo à voix haute.

_En voilà une bonne question,_ pensa Saga à part lui. Pourquoi son frère se serait-il fait passer pour lui ? Pour tester l'affection que lui portait Milo ? Pour savoir si c'était lui et vraiment lui que le jeune Scorpion admirait, ou simplement l'aura, le grade, le pouvoir ?

En tous cas, s'il voulait vérifier quelque chose, il en avait apparemment été pour ses frais. Et soudain, un doute affreux étreignit l'ainé des Gémeaux.

– Milo... à quelle époque est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

La réflexion froissa légèrement les traits de Milo, et puis il pâlit, verdit presque. Cherchant un endroit pour s'asseoir, il s'appuya contre un des rochers qui parsemaient la plage sur laquelle ils s'étaient avancée.

– Juste avant... juste avant que tu... qu'il...

Le sang de Saga se figea. La blessure avait été encore plus grave qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ, si c'était une des raisons qui avaient poussé son cadet à la rébellion.

– Et il est revenu te voir, après ça ? Je veux dire...

Les yeux levés vers les étoiles lointaines, le Scorpion fouillait ses souvenirs.

– Oui, une ou deux fois. Mais il avait l'air... triste ? Enfin... je sais pas, c'était il y a tellement longtemps, et je ne m'en souviens qu'avec mes yeux de gosse, alors... j'ai pas tellement fait gaffe... je sais juste que quand on a appris qu'il était... parti, ça ne m'a pas étonné. J'ai été triste, je lui en ai voulu de m'avoir abandonné, mais je n'étais pas plus étonné que ça.

Saga rejoignit son compagnon sur son siège improvisé. Kanon était fort, indépendant, puissant... mais des années de dépréciation par leur maître commun avaient ébranlé sa confiance en lui. Alors s'il avait été déçu par le jeune Milo...

Un soupir souleva la poitrine du Gémeau, et il adressa un petit sourire à son vis-à-vis.

– En tous cas, s'il t'a suffisamment pardonné pour être avec toi, c'est qu'il t'aime, Milo. Plus que tu ne l'imagines.

– Ouais, ça j'en doute pas, marmonna le Scorpion, qui n'avait néanmoins pas l'air convaincu.

Cette fois-ci, le soupir était nettement dans la catégorie « énervé ».

– Bon, alors c'est quoi le problème ?

– Mais j'en sais rien moi ! T'en as de bonnes toi, « c'est quoi le problème », si je le savais y'en aurait plus de problème !

Saga resta silencieux. Milo aussi avait conscience que son couple était en danger... mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder pour le sauver.

Et à cela, combien de souvenirs douloureux, combien de rancœurs cachées, se rajoutaient ?

_Ne flanche pas maintenant,_ murmura Camus dans son esprit, le sentant vaciller sous le poids de l'incertitude.

–_Ne t'inquiète pas,_ répondit le Gémeau en ajoutant une touche de tendresse rassurante à son message mental, car il avait senti les difficultés que le Verseau éprouvait de son côté. _Et tu ferais mieux d'appliquer tes propres conseils, mon cher. Quant à moi, je suis de plus en plus décidé._ Sur ces mots, il se concentra à nouveau sur le Scorpion, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

– Ça m'énerve, marmonna celui-ci, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

– Quoi donc ? s'enquit Saga, d'une voix basse pour ne pas tirer trop violemment Milo de ses réflexions.

Peut-être, s'il parlait suffisamment doucement, pourrait-il se faire passer pour la voix de la conscience du jeune homme ? se dit-il en ricanant intérieurement.

– Toi. Avec Camus. Et avec Kanon. Tu... je sais pas comment tu fais, mais ils ont l'air... mieux, avec toi. Plus à l'aise. T'as réussi à ouvrir Camus alors que j'y suis jamais arrivé, et Kanon... dès qu'on se dispute, vers qui il se tourne, hein ?

– C'est mon frère, voyons. Ce n'est pas pareil.

– N'empêche. Je suis jaloux. Et vu que je suis beurré, je te dis tout ça mais il va falloir que je te fasse boire pour que tu oublies tout ce que je t'ai dit. J'veux pas que tu t'en rappelles.

Oh oui : Milo avait une sacrée quantité d'alcool dans le sang pour dire des choses pareilles. Saga secoua la tête, amusé.

– Pourquoi veux-tu que j'oublie ce que tu dis ?

– Parce que je fais pitié. Rapport à toi, je veux dire. T'as réussi là où j'ai raté, sur toute la ligne.

– Oh, vraiment ? C'est toi qui as enfermé Kanon au Cap Sounion, peut-être ? Et été responsable – _deux_ fois – de la mort de Camus ?

– Si j'avais pas laissé passer le morveux, il ne serait pas mort la première fois. Et la deuxième, il a toujours dit qu'il agissait de son plein gré, t'es responsable de rien.

– On ne va tout de même pas se disputer pour savoir qui a le plus de torts, si ?

– C'est toi qu'a commencé, grommela Milo en terminant son verre cul-sec. Mon verre est vide, je le plains ! brailla-t-il en l'agitant en direction de la mer dont le ressac leur parvenait dans l'obscurité.

Quelques secondes et un micro-vortex plus tard, une bouteille se trouvait dans la main de Saga, qui tentait de servir son compagnon de beuverie sans en mettre partout, ce qui n'était pas facile vu que celui-ci s'était mis à ricaner bêtement, et que les tremblements de ses épaules se transmettaient à sa main.

– Voiiiilà, fit l'aîné des Gémeaux en lui rendant son bras – et son verre par la même occasion. Ton verre est plein maintenant, alors vide-le.

– Eh, oh, eh oh eh oh. Pas tout seul, je te vois pas picoler, môssieur Je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde !

– Mais si, regarde, répliqua Saga en se servant à son tour.

Il avala une gorgée du liquide incolore et grimaça. Le rhum pur, c'était un peu trop rude pour son palais habitué à des boissons plus raffinées, mais il ferait avec.

– Mouais, marmonna le Scorpion, le nez à moitié dans son verre, l'observant d'un regard suspicieux.

Un nouveau reniflement amusé échappa au Gémeau, mais il resta silencieux, regardant les constellations qu'il connaissait par cœur apparaître sur le ciel de velours indigo. La tête de Milo penchait de plus en plus, et finit par se poser sur son épaule.

– Saga ?

– Mh ?

– Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais rendre Kanon heureux ?

– C'est déjà le cas, Milo.

– Ouais, tu parles. On est incapables de rester plus d'une semaine sans se foutre sur la gueule.

– Et incapables de rester plus d'une semaine fâchés.

– Ça, c'est parce qu'il est terrible au pieu. Une semaine c'est mon max, après je suis en manque.

Saga ricana.

– Tu m'en diras tant...

– Sérieux. Une fois que t'as couché avec lui, t'es plus le même homme. Tu sais, les conneries qu'ils racontent dans les bouquins pour filles, les tournoiements de galaxies et les supernovas et le septième ciel et tout, ben avec Kanon, c'est vrai. Chuis sûr qu'il pourrait me faire jouir rien qu'avec un baiser.

– Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

– Siiii je te jure ! C'est un dieu de la baise ce mec, si tu me crois pas t'as qu'à essayer !

– Milo. Tu es en train de me suggérer de coucher avec ton homme, là. C'est à dire, avec mon propre frère.

Quelques secondes de réflexion furent nécessaires au Scorpion pour assimiler l'information et faire le rapport.

– Hannnnn ouais c'est vrai. Ça serait trop seeeeeeeeexe !

Il tendit son verre, à nouveau vide, au Gémeau figé.

– Hé, ressers-moi. Saga, oh ! Tu t'es mis en veille ou quoi ?

Il tourna la tête et fixa son regard céleste sur le visage de Saga. Fronçant les sourcils, il leva sa main libre et lui pouiqua la joue.

– Saga. Saga. Saaaa~ga.

Celui-ci saisit machinalement le doigt importun et demanda confirmation :

– Tu es en train de me dire que tu trouverais excitant de nous voir... Kanon et moi...

Oh bon sang, c'était quasiment inespéré. Il regarda Milo se concentrer très fort, tâche qui ne lui était pas facilitée par la quantité d'alcool qui circulait en ce moment dans ses veines.

– Ben... ouais. Je vois pas le problème, c'est un fantasme commun, nan ? Je veux dire, le fantasme des jumelles, bon ben moi c'est des jumeaux, mais... T'as pas envie d'essayer, vraiment ?

Saga ne répondit pas, et le Scorpion se mit à ricaner.

– Ouuuuuh le puissant Saga des Gémeaux qui rougiiiiiit, c'est meugnon !

– Je ne rougis pas !

– Non t'as raison, c'est le coucher de soleil, hein. Ce truc qui s'est passé y'a une heure au moins.

– Je trouve que tu as une notion du temps beaucoup trop exacte, pour quelqu'un qui est ivre. Sans parler de ton sens de la répartie.

– Ouais, et toi tu essaies de détourner la conversation.

– Si tu l'as remarqué, tu devrais faire en sorte d'aller dans mon sens, au lieu de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

– La subliti– sulibri– suuub-ti-li-té, c'est pas mon truc, tu devrais être au courant, je suis le mec de ton jumeau, merde ! Pourquoi on s'est jamais fait de sortie en couples ?

Saga, ravi que son compagnon passe lui-même du coq à l'âne, y réfléchit. C'est vrai que ça pourrait lui être utile pour la mise en place de son absence de plan.

– Manque de goûts en commun ? Vous allez où, quand vous sortez, typiquement ?

– En boite. Ou dans un bon bar bien trash qui passe de la musique à réveiller les morts.

– Mh. Camus et moi, c'est plutôt cuisine fine et théâtre ou cinéma d'art et d'essai, tu vois ?

– Roah. Et vous vous sortez comment de toutes ces toiles d'araignées ?

Le Gémeau leva les yeux au ciel étoilé.

– Moque-toi. Kanon a bientôt vingt-neuf ans, je te rappelle. On est plus des jeunots.

– L'âge c'est dans la tête ! Surtout pour nous. Regarde, t'as encore l'air d'avoir vingt-cinq ans, en dix piges t'as pas changé d'un poil !

En effet, à cause des différentes résurrections dont ils avaient été l'objet, ajoutées aux cosmo-énergies et aux pouvoirs divers et variés, les Chevaliers d'Or étaient tous plus ou moins perdus rapport à leur âge. Les cas les plus graves étant Aioros, qui était censé être resté à l'âge tendre de quatorze ans mais avait l'air d'avoir la vingtaine bien tassée, et bien entendu Shion et Dokho qui bénéficiaient tous deux de circonstances aggravantes – l'espèce pour l'un, le Misopethamenos pour l'autre. Mu risquait lui aussi de se retrouver avec un problème similaire, même si son père spirituel tentait de le rassurer en lui répétant que la longévité des Atlantes était variable et soumise à tout un tas de facteurs hormonaux, psychologiques et cosmiques. Explications qui ne rassérénaient _absolument pas_ le Bélier en titre, bien au contraire.

– Bon alors, cette bibine, ça vient ou il faut que je me serve moi-même ? Et ne crois pas que j'aie oublié de quoi on parlait tout à l'heure, tu t'en tireras pas comme ça.

Saga répartit le reste du rhum dans leurs deux verres, tout en réfléchissant à son prochain angle d'attaque.

– Eh bien, que veux-tu savoir, au juste ?

– Si t'as déjà eu envie de coucher avec ton frère.

_Ouch._ Le gardien du troisième Temple accusa mentalement le coup. Sûr que pour la subtilité... Mais c'était une question éminemment épineuse, et bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Ce qu'il répondit textuellement à Milo, qui lui envoya son haleine alcoolisée au nez en même temps qu'il éclatait de rire.

– Je vois pas bien ce qu'il y a de compliqué ! La question c'est, est-ce que t'as déjà eu envie de lui mettre ta–

Le reste de ses mots se perdit entre les doigts de Saga qui s'étaient plaqués sur sa bouche.

– Je me passerai des détails, merci bien, fit le Gémeau en ôtant sa main, une fois qu'il fut certain que son compagnon n'allait pas continuer le descriptif. Et comme je te dis, c'est... compliqué. Kanon est la personne la plus proche de moi, c'est comme si c'était l'autre moitié de mon âme... mais parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être trop loin de lui. C'est... quelque chose de difficile à vivre. Heureusement, ça s'est pas mal amélioré depuis que nous sommes revenus...

Le Scorpion l'écoutait avec la bouche entrouverte et l'air à la fois absent et totalement concentré de quelqu'un qui réfléchit de son côté pendant qu'il suit un discours passionnant avec attention. Le gardien de la troisième Maison profita de cette ouverture pour placer son propre pion :

– Mais imaginons un instant que j'en aie envie. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, pendant ce temps ? Tu regarderais ? Ou alors, tu comptes profiter de l'occasion pour faire des avances à Camus ?

Milo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma, puis la rouvrit, avant de raviser à nouveau. Puis il finit par pousser un gémissement de frustration.

– Rhaa ! T'es vraiment un salaud de première. M'agiter tous ces trucs monstrueusement excitants sous le nez alors que je sais très bien que c'est pas possible. Et que je commence à être en manque, en plus.

Ce fut au tour de Saga de rire, ce qu'il fit d'une voix chaude qui arracha un frisson à son compagnon de bouteille. Par Athéna, c'était exactement le même rire que Kanon...

– Continue comme ça et c'est moi qui te saute dessus, grogna-t-il en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Tu ressembles trop à ton frère pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.

– Techniquement, vu que je suis l'aîné, c'est lui qui me ressemble, le taquina le Gémeau.

– C'est pareil, qu'est-ce que tu me cherches des crosses !

– Pourtant, c'est lui que tu aimes, répliqua Saga en retrouvant son sérieux.

– Eh ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux. Tu es trop parfait pour moi, ricana le Scorpion en lui assénant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule. Je me sentirais pas à la hauteur. Kanon est plus...

– Aimable ? suggéra son interlocuteur en tentant de juguler l'amertume soudaine qui manquait d'étouffer sa voix.

– Accessible, contra Milo du tac au tac. Je veux pas dire qu'il est inférieur ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que... je l'ai toujours connu. Il était proche de moi, alors que toi, tu étais déjà trop haut, trop loin. Trop _parfait_, répéta-t-il, comme si c'était le terme idéal auquel il revenait faute de trouver plus explicite.

– Je suis loin d'être parfait, Milo.

– Oh ça, je l'ai remarqué, t'inquiète.

– Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

– Oh allez, j'ai fait partie de tes assassins quand tu étais Pope, je te rappelle. J'étais aux premières loges.

– Mh.

– Arrête de bouder. Tu t'es pas mal arrangé, depuis.

– C'est gentil de le préciser, merci, grinça le Gémeau.

– A ton service, répliqua son compagnon avec ce petit sourire ironique qui était sa marque de fabrique – et qui était présentement invisible, obscurité oblige, mais que Saga n'avait aucun mal à imaginer sur les lèvres du Scorpion. Au fait, il reste du rhum ?

– Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu ?

– Rolah, c'est Camus qui te déteint dessus, là. Je suis à peine un peu beurré, même pas de quoi faire un petit Lu. Alors pourquoi on a plus de rhum ?

– « A peine un peu », hein. Juste de quoi te délier la langue, c'est ça ?

– Ce qui me rappelle qu'il faut que je te fasse picoler. Alors ramène une autre bouteille, et fissa.

– Milo, tu te rends compte de la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'il faudrait que j'absorbe, étant donné nos métabolismes accélérés par notre cosmo-énergie, pour avoir un trou noir en me réveillant demain ?

– T'as raison. Ramène un entonnoir avec, ça sera plus facile.

Le Gémeau eut une grimace dégoutée.

– Je ne suis pas un canard à gaver, dis donc !

Mais il effectua un nouveau petit tour de passe-passe dimensionnel, et le rhum se remit à couler à flots dans les verres.

– Bon alors on en était où ?

– Je ne suis pas parfait, mais néanmoins encore trop pour toi.

– T'as l'art du condensé lapidaire, toi.

– Tu as des nuances à apporter ?

– Mais oui, enfin ! C'est pas aussi simple que ça, c'est comme si je résumais ta relation avec Kanon avec un « vous êtes des âmes sœurs qui peuvent pas baiser ensemble » !

Il se rendit compte de son erreur au moment où les mots franchissaient ses lèvres – c'est à dire, trop tard. Il sentit Saga se raidir à côté de lui, puis se lever.

– Je crois que je vais te laisser finir la bouteille tout seul, bonne soirée.

– Bon sang, Saga, fais pas le con ! J'ai dit que c'était pas aussi simple, d'accord ? T'as l'oreille sélective, maintenant ?

Le Gémeau fit volte-face et le saisit par le col, le plaquant durement contre le rocher.

– Non, ce n'est pas aussi simple, gronda-t-il. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir ; tu n'as pas de jumeau. Tu ne connais rien de cette souffrance, de ce manque au creux de tes entrailles qui te garde éveillé la nuit, alors que l'autre est si près, mais si loin à la fois.

– Ouais, c'est sûr, rétorqua le Scorpion d'un ton empli d'une amertume profonde. J'ai jamais aimé une personne qui s'est éloignée de moi par la force des choses, sans que je puisse rien y changer. J'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de m'en rapprocher en sachant que c'était impossible, que la moindre avance risquerait de mettre à mal ce que j'ai réussi à sauvegarder en le défendant bec et ongles. T'as raison, Saga. J'ai jamais eu de jumeau. Mais moi, c'était encore pire : j'avais même pas de tabou pour me retenir. Juste cette putain de conscience que si je le touche, c'est mort.

La poigne de Saga s'était desserrée pendant le discours de Milo, et il finit par le lâcher. D'eux-mêmes, ses bras se relevèrent pour aller entourer les épaules du Scorpion, l'attirer contre lui et lui offrir sa compassion. Celui-ci voulut lui dire que c'était bon, qu'il avait réussi à faire le deuil de cet amour et que l'amitié puissante qui l'avait remplacé le satisfaisait pleinement, mais la boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge l'en empêcha. Alors il se contenta de lui rendre son étreinte, d'apprécier sa chaleur dans la fraîcheur de la nuit tombée, et...

– Saga... je plaisantais pas, tu sais. Je suis vraiment en manque.

Il entendit le Gémeau rire doucement et lui répondre, alors que leur embrassade se défaisait lentement :

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends, alors ? Va le rejoindre, imbécile.

– Oui mais...

– Pas de « mais », répliqua Saga avec toute l'autorité que lui avaient conférée ses treize années passées à la tête du Sanctuaire. File.

Milo hésita une demi-seconde, puis il resserra un instant son bras autour du cou du Gémeau et lui murmura :

– Merci.

Puis il s'éclipsa plus vite que l'éclair, laissant son compagnon de beuverie seul sur la plage nocturne, avec ce simple mot au creux de l'oreille et le souvenir du contact furtif et doux de ses lèvres sur sa joue.

* * *

L'ex-Marina était en train de regarder son frère s'éloigner en compagnie de Milo, le sourcil froncé, le cosmos piquant et fermé, lorsqu'une voix basse et douce l'interpela.

– Kanon ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, ton mec, avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre ? aboya-t-il quasiment, à l'attention de Camus qui s'était approché de lui.

– Je te rappelle que « mon mec », c'est ton frère. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il a encore le droit de parler à l'un de nous sans que la moitié celui-ci lui saute à la gorge, non ?

– Sauf quand la moitié en question est sur les nerfs parce que son homme s'ingénie à l'ignorer.

Le Verseau leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu es d'une mauvaise foi rare. Tu l'ignores autant que lui ne le fais, tu en as conscience ?

– Dis donc, si tu es là pour me faire la morale, tu peux repartir d'où tu viens, je m'en passerai très bien.

Tout en gardant un visage soigneusement neutre, Camus se paya le luxe de fermer les yeux et de se pincer quelques secondes l'arrête du nez.

– Bien, je vais donc te laisser ronger ton frein tout seul dans ton coin, et aller discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre...

Le voyant faire demi-tour, Kanon changea d'expression et tendit une main vers lui, sans pour autant le toucher – on ne savait jamais quand un contact malencontreux pouvait se transformer en gelure, ou pire.

– Attends... je voulais te demander, comment il va ?

– Qui donc ? Milo ?

– Non, le Chevalier du Toucan, patate.

Le sourcil de Camus, relevé de quelques millimètres, indiqua au Gémeau qu'il ferait mieux d'y aller mollo sur les noms doux s'il voulait obtenir l'information qu'il désirait.

– Erhm, je veux dire, oui, Milo. S'il te plait.

Un petit soupir échappa au Verseau.

– Pas bien, évidemment. Comme à chaque fois que vous vous disputez.

– Un peu plus de précisions, c'est possible ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Ben je sais pas, y'a de la gradation dans le « pas bien », quoi...

– Il n'en est pas à avaler les barbituriques au litre, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais il n'est clairement... _pas _bien_. _Je n'ai pas compté combien de soupirs ni de gémissements désespérés il a poussés, par contre.

– Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux, hein ?

– Je ne t'en veux pas.

– C'est ça, à d'autres.

– C'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas qui est en tort cette fois-ci, je ne peux donc pas t'en vouloir, logiquement.

– Mouaif. M'est avis que tu ne m'apprécie pas plus que ça, non plus, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je te demande pardon ? fit le Verseau, interloqué. D'où sors-tu que je ne t'apprécie pas ?

– Ah j'ai pas dit « pas », j'ai dit « pas plus que ça ». Tu t'en fous, quoi. Mais c'est pas grave. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Saga est occupé alors tu viens te distraire avec l'ersatz ?

Il se détourna nonchalamment pour cacher la fausseté de son sourire, même si l'obscurité grandissante faisait déjà une bonne partie du boulot. Et sursauta presque quand il sentit la main de Camus sur son bras, l'obliger à se tourner vers lui.

– Je suis parfaitement capable de t'apprécier pour toi-même, et non en tant que substitut pour ton jumeau, Kanon. Vous êtes suffisamment différents pour qu'on n'ait pas l'idée de remplacer l'un par l'autre.

– Ouais, admettons. Mais du coup, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

– Eh bien, j'ai envie de discuter avec toi, tout simplement. Est-ce si difficile à admettre ?

– Discuter, répéta Kanon d'un ton totalement dubitatif.

– Oui.

– Avec moi.

– Exactement.

– Alors que ça fait genre un an qu'on est revenus, et que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole une seule fois depuis ?

– Oh allons, tu exagères ! On s'est parlé, tout de même, protesta Camus, qui sentait la situation lui échapper doucement mais sûrement.

Étrange comme, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, Saga et lui étaient parfaitement synchronisés. Le Grec semblait lui aussi éprouver des difficultés à garder le cap, aussi l'encouragea-t-il mentalement. La bouffée de tendresse qu'il reçut en retour lui ôta ses doutes, et alors même que Kanon croisait les bras, muré dans un silence hostile, il sentit un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres peu habituées à cet exercice.

– Eh bien, fit-il d'un ton sensiblement plus léger, si tu veux tout savoir, je considère en tant qu'amant de ton frère et meilleur ami de ton compagnon, qu'il serait dommage que nous ne nous côtoyions pas plus que cela.

Ce qui était, au demeurant, la stricte vérité. Après tout, il n'avait pas précisé jusqu'à quel degré d'intimité il avait prévu de développer cette fréquentation...

– Et ça t'a poussé dans la nuit ?

– Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire. Jusqu'à présent, nous avons tous été plus ou moins occupés à organiser nos nouvelles vies, mais je pense qu'il est maintenant temps d'aller de l'avant. Pas toi ?

– Mh. Ouais. Si tu le dis.

Camus ravala un soupir.

– Eh bien, si tu es d'accord, nous pouvons rester à nous regarder en chiens de faïence, ou alors nous comporter en êtres civilisés et, je ne sais pas... discuter ?

Kanon leva la tête vers le ciel qui commençait à s'étoiler, et lui tendit son verre.

– Il va me falloir de l'alcool.

Le Verseau déboucha la bouteille qu'il avait amenée avec lui et versa une rasade généreuse du liquide incolore dans le récipient, puis fit la même chose avec le sien, et le leva à hauteur de son visage en déclarant :

– _Za __zdaro__vie_.

Et il le vida cul-sec. L'ex-Marina haussa les sourcils, renifla son verre et ricana.

– Vodka, hein ? _Za machin_, comme tu dis.

Il engloutit le contenu et grimaça alors que le liquide brûlant lui arrachait la moitié de l'œsophage dans son chemin vers son estomac.

– Geuah, c'est affreux ce bidule.

Mais il tendit son verre à nouveau, et Camus, sourire aux lèvres, le resservit.

– On s'y habitue, tu verras.

– Chuis pas sûr, répliqua le Gémeau en avalant de travers, ce qui le fit tousser violemment. Comment tu peux boire ce truc ?

– C'est efficace pour augmenter drastiquement le taux d'alcool dans le sang en un laps de temps minimal. Le goût importe peu.

– C'est sûr que vu comme ça...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis loin sur la plage, à l'opposé de là où Saga et Milo s'étaient installés. Kanon avait fini par s'allonger dans le sable humide et frais, ses pieds nus léchés par les vaguelettes, et Camus s'était assis à ses côtés.

– … et alors je vois cet enfoiré me regarder droit dans les yeux, et rouler un palot d'enfer à cette pouffiasse ! Comment il fallait que je le prenne, honnêtement ?

– Aurais-tu préféré qu'il perde le pari à dessein ?

– Mais non ! Mais il n'était pas obligé de le faire comme ça, enfin !

Un sourcil délicatement fourchu se haussa de quelques millimètres.

– Et comment voulais-tu qu'il fasse, alors ? Comment pouvait-il gagner sans te prendre à témoin de sa victoire ?

– De toute manière, c'était une idée stupide !

– Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Grimaçant, Kanon se cacha les yeux d'un bras.

– T'es obligé de retourner le couteau dans la plaie comme ça ?

– Il faut dire qu'en l'occurrence, tu as cherché le bâton pour te faire battre.

– Je répète ma question, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas bien entendue : t'es _vraiment_ obligé de retourner le couteau dans la plaie comme ça ?

Le silence de Camus fut plus éloquent qu'une demi-douzaine de baïonnettes dans son flanc, surtout associé à son regard lourd de sens. Kanon bouda quelques secondes, puis finit par soupirer.

– En même temps, à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais. C'est ton pote depuis que vous êtes ici, normal que tu prennes sa défense et–

– Absolument pas.

– Heing ?

– Il n'est pas _normal_ que je prenne sa défense simplement parce que c'est mon ami, et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai simplement jugé que, dans ce contexte précis, les choses n'auraient pas dégénéré si tu t'étais abstenu de lancer ce pari stupide au départ. Évidemment, il aurait aussi bien pu refuser de le relever.

– Ha ! Alors tu vois, je suis pas le seul en cause !

– Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Un instant de réflexion plus tard, l'ex-Marina reprenait :

– C'est vrai ce que tu dis ? Que tu ne trouves pas normal de défendre quelqu'un simplement parce qu'on en est proche ?

– Si une personne que j'apprécie est la cible d'une attaque injustifiée, bien sûr que je vais la défendre. Mais je ne veux pas fermer les yeux sur ses défauts et erreurs, simplement parce que je l'aime bien.

– « L'amour est aveugle, » tu connais pas, c'est ça ?

– Je préfère être capable de me dire que j'aime quelqu'un parce que cette personne en vaut la peine.

– Ouais, mais parfois on ne choisit pas...

– Tu préfèrerais ne pas aimer Milo ?

– C'est pas ça que je veux dire. Juste que... c'est dur, tu sais ? J'en viens à moins apprécier les moments où on est bien, parce que je crains la prochaine crise. Et inversement, quand on est en froid, je me dis que c'est pas grave, parce qu'on finira bien par se remettre ensemble. C'est tordu, comme vision des choses, tu trouves pas ?

Camus n'aurait pu dire le contraire : comment apprécier une relation en étant toujours sur la brèche, jamais sûr du lendemain ? Comment Kanon et Milo avaient-il fait pour laisser dériver leur liaison à ce point ? Et, plus important, était-il encore possible de leur apporter la paix qu'ils semblaient chercher en vain l'un dans l'autre ?

Il fallait qu'il s'en convainque : leur bonheur à tous les quatre était en jeu. Et de toute manière, quoi qu'il arrive, ce serait toujours mieux que ce qu'ils avaient actuellement. Il doutait que quoi que ce soit arrive à briser définitivement la relation entre Kanon et Milo, et lui-même et Saga étaient parfaitement conscients des risques et effets sur leur propre couple – donc au pire, ils repartiraient à l'identique. Et au mieux... chacun y trouverait son compte.

Il lança donc un caillou dans la mare :

– Et tu n'as jamais eu envie d'aller voir ailleurs ?

– Tu as entendu un mot de ce que je viens de te raconter ? C'est pas « aller voir ailleurs », ça ?

– Non. Je parle d'aller voir ailleurs, pas dans le cadre d'un pari où chacun cherche à mettre en valeur son pouvoir de séduction, mais sérieusement. Pour une relation durable.

– Non mais ça va pas, toi. T'es un grand malade. T'es...

L'ex-Dragon des Mers s'interrompit et fixa son interlocuteur de son regard étréci, suspicieux.

– Dis donc, t'es pas en train de me faire du rentre-dedans, quand même ?

– Est-ce l'impression que je donne ? s'enquit le Verseau sans répondre à la question.

– Ben... non, pas vraiment, mais on sait jamais ce qui peut passer dans ta tête de tordu...

– Plaît-il ? siffla Camus, alors que l'air entre eux se refroidissait de quelques degrés.

– Là ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Un type qui te gèle les fesses pour trois mots de travers, c'est tordu, je dis.

– Oh, comme si jouer à saute-mouton à travers les dimensions était parfaitement naturel...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kanon se tenait les côtes et se tortillait dans le sable, terrassé par l'image mentale qu'avaient évoquée les mots de son compagnon. Le Verseau se contentait de l'observer d'un œil légèrement amusé, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres pâles. Le rire de l'ex-Marina se tarit finalement, et il s'étira comme un fauve pour chasser les derniers spasmes qui agitaient ses abdominaux. Le regard de Camus parcourut la longue silhouette, et une pensée se forma dans la partie la plus secrète de son esprit – celle à laquelle personne n'avait accès, pas même Saga.

_Quel dommage que Saga ne soit pas aussi sensuel que... Non. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser ? Il est inutile et insultant de comparer ces deux hommes, surtout si... surtout si..._

Il déglutit, troublé par le tour que prenait sa pensée. S'il pouvait... avoir les deux, alors il était réellement inutile de les comparer – il aurait tout. Un frisson d'excitation mêlé de crainte le parcourut, et il referma instinctivement ses bras autour de lui en un geste de protection. Geste qui n'échappa pas au regard attentif de Kanon.

– Me dis pas que tu as froid ? ricana-t-il, mais il y avait dans sa voix une touche d'inquiétude sincère qui réchauffa agréablement le cœur du Français.

– Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses ? rétorqua-le Verseau, hautain.

Quelque chose dans son ton fit cependant passer sa reconnaissance, indiquant à son compagnon qu'il avait saisi le message – et l'appréciait.

_Attention, tornade bleue en approche, impact d'ici trente secondes... _fit la voix amusée de Saga dans son esprit. Avec un petit sourire en coin, Camus se leva, peu désireux de se faire asperger de sable par son meilleur ami lors de sa future arrivée, en fanfare sans aucun doute.

– Hé ! Tu t'en vas déjà ? protesta le Gémeau en se redressant en position assise, le fixant d'un air interrogateur et un tout petit peu déçu.

– Je laisse ma place, plus précisément, répondit son compagnon en époussetant son pantalon écru du sable qui s'y était déposé, avant de repousser sa chevelure derrière ses épaules d'un geste machinal. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée en ta compagnie, Kanon. Bonsoir.

Il quitta l'ex-Dragon des Mers médusé, croisa quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin un Milo quasiment supersonique qui le gratifia d'un « Salut Camus ! » déformé par l'effet Doppler, et ne se retourna même pas lorsque l'impact des deux Chevaliers d'Or en manque propulsa un nuage de poussière et de sable dans l'atmosphère. Un sourire serein aux lèvres, il prit le passage secret qui menait à son Temple en attendant que son amant l'y rejoigne.

* * *

– _Verdict ?_

– _Je te rejoins chez toi. On va partager nos expériences, d'accord ?_

– _Oh. Tu as obtenu des résultats intéressants ?_

– _On peut dire ça... Camus ?_

– _Oui ?_

– _Il t'aimait. Vraiment._

Un soupir mental se fit ressentir, empli de tristesse, de fatalisme et d'une note de regret. D'une touche d'espoir, aussi – un espoir tout neuf.

– _Je sais. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard..._

– _Il n'est jamais trop tard. Il faut y croire, sinon c'est perdu d'avance._

– _Tu as raison._

Il y eut une pause, et Saga eut l'incongrue image mentale de son amant en train de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, avant de l'entendre reprendre :

– _Je t'attends. Viens vite..._

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Gémeau émergeait de son passage dimensionnel, directement dans le salon de Camus qui se glissa immédiatement contre lui. Il sembla s'y ressourcer quelques secondes, puis prit une grande inspiration et desserra les bras qu'il avait enroulés autour du torse de son amant, reprenant son air impassible habituel.

– Alors ? s'enquit-il en attirant son amant vers sa chambre. Raconte.

– Eh bien, répondit Saga en se débarrassant de sa chemise et en la déposant sur le dossier d'une chaise, il y a à la fois du positif et du négatif. Le négatif, c'est qu'il est persuadé de t'avoir perdu pour toujours, dans le rôle d'amant du moins. En point positif, je pense qu'avec un peu d'encouragement, il lui serait facile de ranimer la vieille flamme. Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il fantasme sur Kanon et moi...

Camus, qui étaient en train de déboutonner son pantalon de toile écrue, se figea et, abasourdi, le Gémeau vit une légère rougeur se répandre sur ses joues pâles.

– Attends, ne me dis pas...

– Cela fait longtemps, l'interrompit le Verseau, que Milo pense à cette image. Qu'il a ce... fantasme. Des années. Il m'en parlait souvent, autrefois. A un tel point que je me suis, comment dire ? Imprégné. De ses idées.

Saga s'assit sur le lit et ôta le reste de ses vêtements, pensif.

– Il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle, toi et moi. Des choses importantes. Bon sang, on est des cérébraux, on arrête pas de blablater, mais un truc comme ça... Tu aurais dû me le dire.

– Et pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? demanda son amant en se glissant sous les couvertures. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais fait comprendre que tu étais partant pour te donner en spectacle avec ton jumeau pour le plaisir de mes yeux.

– Certes, mais...

– Donc n'en parlons plus, et laisse-moi te raconter ce que j'ai retiré de ma soirée à mon tour.

Sachant qu'il avait perdu l'argumentation, Saga attira son compagnon dans ses bras et ferma les yeux pour l'écouter.

– Je suppose que je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que Kanon craint qu'on ne s'intéresse à lui que parce qu'il est ton jumeau ? reprit le Verseau.

– Non, je le savais déjà. Mais lorsque j'essaie d'aborder le sujet, il se ferme comme une huitre.

– Je pense qu'il va falloir travailler sur ce point, sinon notre quatuor risque de s'avérer bancal très rapidement.

Le Gémeau hocha la tête, laissant son amant continuer.

– Par contre, nous avons tout intérêt à y aller en douceur. J'avais à peine émis l'idée qu'il puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que Milo et il m'accusait déjà de lui faire des avances...

– Il a une intuition très développée, et il lui fait confiance. Cela peut jouer en notre faveur tout comme nous nuire, il va falloir faire attention.

Camus acquiesça, pensif.

– Crois-tu que nous réussirons, Saga ?

– Il le faut, mon cher. Il le faut.

Sur ces paroles pleines de bonne volonté, et avec en musique de fond les échos de la passion déchainée de leurs – peut-être, un jour – futures moitiés, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

* Spéciale dédicace aux Bronzouillets, Meikai style, hin hin.

A suivre : _Où on esquisse des ébauches_


	3. Où on esquisse des ébauches

Fiqueuse : Alake

Titre : Affinités, Oppositions

Chapitre : Troisième : Où on esquisse des ébauches

Base : Saint Seiya à la sauce yaoi et n-uples.

Disclaimer : Kuru possède les gens et les lieux et les principes de Saint Seiya. Je ne retire rien de cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de faire grimper ces beaux messieurs les uns sur les autres...

Genre : Romance. Yaoi. Foursome.

Rating : M

Avertissement : Yaoi. Prise de tête. Relations intimes à plus de deux et twincest en prévision.

Spoiler : Après le blabla, on passe à l'action ! Ou du moins, on essaie...

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

_**Où on esquisse des ébauches**_

Un rayon de soleil vint se planter directement dans l'œil de Milo, à travers sa paupière décidément trop fine pour résister à une attaque aussi violente. Pour y échapper, il grogna, remua, et provoqua le quasi-éveil de son compagnon de matelas.

– Nrrh Milo, arrête de bouger !

Ah ! Des cheveux en abondance, voilà qui pourrait lui faire une protection efficace contre ce traître de soleil ! Il enfouit son visage dans les longues mèches turquoise, inspirant avec délice leur parfum d'océan. Par Athéna, qu'il aimait cette odeur, et tout ce qu'il associait avec – le corps puissant et sensuel, le caractère obstiné et joueur...

Kanon. _Son_ Kanon.

L'homme qu'il avait toujours désespéré d'avoir, et sur lequel il avait enfin réussi à mettre le grappin, peu après leur résurrection. Le diable s'il le laissait filer avant qu'ils aient quatre-vingt-dix piges, au moins. Mais... c'était difficile de garder un homme tel que Kanon. Il avait vu tellement de choses, avait une expérience longue comme le bras en ce qui concernait les relations physiques – il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire dans le palais sous-marin de Poséidon, alors l'ex-Marina s'était occupé comme il le pouvait, en attendant de devenir maître du monde en manipulant le pouvoir du dieu.

De ce fait, Milo craignait qu'il lui échappe, qu'il finisse par s'ennuyer avec lui. Alors il multipliait les provocations, l'entraînait toujours plus loin, le poussait à bout, encore et encore... sans se rendre compte qu'au lieu de le garder intéressé, il risquait de finir par entamer sa patience. D'où leurs nombreuses prises de bec, qui ne se terminaient pas en rupture ferme et définitive pour la seule et unique raison que les deux zigotos en question ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre.

Il sentit la main de son amant s'enfouir dans ses cheveux et ronronna légèrement en frottant son nez dans le cou chaud.

– M'chatouilles, Miloooo...

Mais l'ex-Dragon des Mers ne faisait rien pour se dégager ; sa main pesait au contraire sur la nuque du Scorpion pour le maintenir en place et caressait cet endroit si sensible, juste à la base des cheveux.

– Nrrrh si tu continues je ne réponds plus de rien, susurra le gardien du huitième Temple d'une voix rendue rauque à la fois par le réveil et l'excitation.

– Alors arrête de réfléchir et embrasse-moi, bêta, répondit le Gémeau sur le même ton.

Chose que son amant, ignorant l'insulte-mot doux, s'empressa de faire. De « bonjour », le baiser dériva à « mh oui un peu plus par là », puis à « je te veux, là maintenant tout de suite ». Les draps volèrent au pied du lit et la pièce commença à s'emplir de soupirs, les peaux frémissant sous les doigts, les bouches haletant contre les peaux, les langues bataillant dans les bouches. Une main fouilla rapidement un tiroir entrouvert, s'affaira entre des jambes largement écartées. Et puis la voix de Milo s'éleva, à la fois impatiente et suppliante :

– Bon sang, Kanon, nnh ! Je suis prêt là, viens !

– Deux minutes, répliqua l'intéressé d'un ton péremptoire, avant de reprendre en bouche le sexe de son amant et de faire ce petit truc avec la langue _ohouicommeçac'estbon_.

Le Scorpion s'arqua contre le matelas, tapa du pied, partagé entre un plaisir indicible et ce _manque_ au creux de son ventre, qui ne pouvait être comblé que par une chose : ce qui se dressait fièrement, là-bas, trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre – à moins que...

Opérant une reptation tournante afin de pouvoir poser ses mains et plus si affinités sur l'objet de ses désirs, tout en laissant son propre entrejambe aux bons soins de son amant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le sexe turgescent de l'ex-Marina. Il se lécha les babines avant de l'engloutir avec gourmandise, provoquant un hoquet de plaisir chez Kanon, et une accélération du rythme de ses doigts en réponse.

_Oh le salopiaud. Il veut me faire jouir._

Oh oui, il reconnaissait ce mouvement tournant qui avait le don de lui faire perdre la tête. Mais il ne voulait pas – pas tout de suite. Aussi s'échappa-t-il avant de se placer sur le Gémeau, ses mains accrochées aux larges épaules, l'entrée de son corps juste au sommet de ce membre si convoité. Et il s'empala lentement, avec un long râle de bonheur.

– Nngrh, Milo... han, tu es tellement...

Le Scorpion se dit, comme à chaque fois, qu'il ne vivait que pour entendre cette voix-là s'échapper des lèvres de son amant. Cette voix rauque et essoufflée, lourde de sens et de sentiments, qui exprimait tout ce que Kanon peinait à mettre en mots, rechignait à dire avec des phrases trop difficilement comprises, trop facilement détournées.

Il entama un long mouvement ascendant, savourant la chaleur du sexe dur en lui, la friction à la limite de la douleur, étourdissante. Et redescendit, les doigts crispés sur le torse de son amant, les cuisses contractées par l'effort de résister à la fois à la gravité et à la pression des mains qui s'étaient posées sur ses hanches et le poussaient vers le bas, vers le plaisir. Les yeux mi-clos, le regard planté dans les prunelles turquoise sous lui, il prenait son temps, sachant que de toute manière il ne pourrait résister longtemps à l'appel de la chair, et allait finir par céder.

Pour l'y forcer, le Gémeau referma une de ses mains autour de sa virilité mais négligea de la bouger, laissant Milo se procurer tout seul sa dose de plaisir – s'empaler sur son sexe, glisser entre ses doigts. Le Scorpion grogna de frustration et accéléra de lui-même, enfonçant ses ongles dans les pectoraux de l'ex-Marina et y laissant des marques rouges. Il passait et repassait ses doigts sur les cicatrices de l'Aiguille, inconsciemment. L'Aiguille Écarlate... le moment où il avait pardonné à Kanon de s'être fourvoyé. D'avoir trahi Athéna. De l'avoir abandonné, lui.

Mais c'était aussi le moment où il avait posé sa marque sur Kanon, où il l'avait désigné comme sien. Enfin, après des années passées à osciller entre espoir et résignation, il le retrouvait... alors, il n'avait pas hésité. L'expiation à travers les quatorze piqures atroces, et à la quinzième... l'absolution.

Oh, comme il l'aimait, son Gémeau. Il aimait sa complexité, toutes ses facettes, le fait qu'il était beaucoup plus profond qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord. Comme cette mer qu'il adorait tant. Il aimait son corps, aussi, et son sexe, oh oui qu'il aimait son sexe, plus profond en lui, encore, encore...

Appuyé sur les genoux relevés de son amant, Milo arquait son corps pour mieux sentir les coups de reins de l'ex-dragon des Mers, et poussait un cri de pure jouissance à chaque fois que celui-ci frottait contre _ce point_ en lui. Et Kanon le dévorait du regard, s'abreuvait de cette vision comme un assoiffé d'une source claire. Le plaisir de son compagnon était chez lui un puissant aphrodisiaque, capable de réveiller son désir même après un nombre conséquent de rounds... alors en plein milieu de l'action, c'était à la fois addictif et dangereux – il ne pouvait s'en passer, mais devait lutter contre lui-même pour rester un minimum maître de son corps.

Il resserra la main qu'il avait toujours enroulée autour du membre de Milo, lui imprima un mouvement un peu plus énergique, et le hoquet de surprise ravie qui lui parvint lui signala que le Scorpion était proche de la fin, lui aussi. Alors, en quelques coups de reins plus profonds encore que les précédents, il les poussa tous deux dans un abîme de plaisir aveuglant.

Quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent redescendus de leur nuage orgasmique, un petit rire secoua Milo.

– Pourquoi on commence pas toutes les journées comme ça ?

– Bonne question, fit le Gémeau avec un petit soupir satisfait. Allez, debout, maintenant. L'entraînement nous attend...

Grommelant pour la forme, son amant se redressa, passa une main dans sa tignasse rebelle en un geste empreint d'une sensualité animale et inconsciente, et s'étira.

Quelques minutes et une douche qui avait failli les mettre en retard plus tard, ils faisaient la course en direction des terrains d'entraînement.

* * *

C'était une grande première : à la suite de la soirée grillade de la veille, l'aîné des Gémeaux avait décidé de prendre en compte les suggestions de son collègue du huitième, et avait proposé une sortie à quatre. Pour échanger, avait-il dit, leurs visions d'une bonne soirée. La première partie appartenait à Saga et Camus ; la nuit se terminerait comme Milo et Kanon le désiraient et, Saga l'espérait, plus si affinités. Détail qu'il n'avait bien entendu pas divulgué aux principaux intéressés.

Ils étaient donc allés manger dans un des restaurants préférés du premier couple, où Kanon et Milo s'étaient étonnamment bien conduits. Aucune attitude déplacée mis à part un pied aventureux qui avait failli dériver vers la mauvaise jambe, mais s'était remis de lui-même sur le droit chemin, à la déception du destinataire initial.

Le début de soirée passa en discussions animées et éclats de rires entre deux succulents plats, et ce fut au moment du café, que Saga reprit un ton sérieux.

– Voilà. Là, normalement, Camus et moi irions soit à la maison, soit sommeiller devant une pièce passionnante ou un film à moitié compréhensible. Que proposez-vous pour nous faire digérer un peu ?

Les deux agités échangèrent un regard complice, puis Kanon commença :

– Pour digérer, le meilleur moyen c'est de...

– Danser ! termina Milo. En boite, et que ça saute !

Malgré ses appréhensions, Saga alla régler la note et rassura son amant d'une main posée au creux de son dos, en emboitant le pas de son frère et son amant en direction d'une discothèque qui, leur promit Milo, n'était pas trop agitée.

Après un petit quart d'heure de queue dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle chichement éclairée par quelques réverbères, Kanon et son compagnon échangèrent quelques plaisanteries douteuses avec un videur qui n'aurait rien à envier à Aldébaran question carrure. Celui-ci observa Saga et Camus, fit le rapprochement gémellaire pour le premier ; la classe naturelle du second ainsi que le bras que Milo avait enroulé autour des épaules de son meilleur ami, l'incitèrent à hocher la tête pour les laisser entrer.

Les basses bourdonnantes étaient moins dangereuses pour son crâne que ce qu'on en percevait depuis l'extérieur laissait imaginer, découvrit Camus, alors que Kanon allait leur chercher des verres et que Milo les guidait vers une alcôve dotée d'un confortable canapé pour les y mettre à l'aise.

– C'est moins abominable que ce que je craignais, avoua Saga à l'oreille de son amant, avant de lui voler un baiser à la dérobée.

– Attends de voir avant de t'avancer, répondit le Verseau, mais sans grande conviction – il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il se montrait tatillon.

En effet : les clients étaient habillés sobrement, du moins par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer d'après les descriptions délirantes de soirées endiablées par son ami d'enfance. La musique n'était pas insupportable, ni trop forte, et l'hygiène des lieux paraissait acceptable. Les deux noceurs les avaient véritablement amenés dans la boite gay la plus select de la région.

Kanon revint sur ces entrefaites, porteur de quatre verres savamment équilibrés entre ses doigts : _Zéro Absolu_ pour Camus, _Sweet Dreams_ pour Saga, _Scorpion_ pour Milo et _Tequila Sunrise_ pour lui-même*. Le barman était en effet un ancien spécialiste des cocktails, et offrait un traitement de faveur à ses habitués à l'aide de boissons plus fantaisistes les unes que les autres. Il avait également le chic pour juger d'un caractère en un coup d'œil, aussi l'ex-Marina n'eut-il même pas besoin de passer sa commande qu'il se retrouvait avec les quatre récipients sur le zinc, ajoutés comme d'habitude à son ardoise mensuelle.

Lorsqu'il déposa ses merveilles de goût et de couleurs, ainsi qu'une coupelle de cacahuètes, sur la table de leur alcôve, Saga était en train de demander s'ils venaient souvent ici.

– Assez, ouais, répondit Milo. Il y a eu une période où on venait moins, y'a quelques mois : Angelo refusait catégoriquement que quelqu'un d'autre que lui serve un _Screaming Orgasm_ à Aph. Bizarrement, depuis que sa nouvelle moitié préfère des cocktails moins tape-à-l'œil, il s'est calmé. Et il n'y a pas longtemps, Papa Ours a même ramené son chaton pour fêter son virage de cutie.

– Et depuis, continua l'ex-Marina, c'est redevenu notre boite attitrée pour les soirées calmes. Il faut dire que l'ambiance est cool, et puis Ganymède sait faire les cocktails comme personne.

– _Ganymède_ ? fit Camus, intéressé.

– Ouais, confirma Milo, rieur. « Le porteur de binouzes de Zeus », comme il dit lui-même. C'est le personnage mythologique à la base du Verseau, non ? ajouta-t-il, retrouvant vaguement les leçons de mythologie de son enfance.

– En effet, répondit le Français songeur en trempant les lèvres dans son cocktail, qui était tout à fait délicieux.

Il faudrait qu'il envisage une petite discussion avec le barman, pour savoir d'où lui était venu cette idée de nom. Si ça se trouve, il trouverait dans cet endroit incongru un autre amateur de mythes et légendes... Mais pour l'instant, Milo commençait à s'agiter.

– Bon les gars, on prend racine ou on va danser ?

– Va faire chauffer la piste, répliqua Kanon, je te rejoins dès que j'ai absorbé suffisamment d'alcool pour oublier mon dos.

Il avait en effet subi une mauvaise chute le matin même à l'entraînement. Il n'y paraîtrait plus d'ici un ou deux jours, comme pour toute blessure non létale infligée à un Chevalier d'Or, mais en attendant, il dégustait un petit peu.

– Mmrh, grommela le Scorpion, mais il se leva et déposa un baiser sur la bouche de son compagnon. T'as intérêt de me regarder. Saga, Camus, je suppose que c'est non ?

– Peut-être plus tard, répondit diplomatiquement le Gémeau, alors que Camus secouait la tête négativement.

Tous trois regardèrent donc le jeune Grec se fondre dans la foule et commencer à se balancer au son prenant du morceau d'électro qui planait sur la piste de danse. Un silence confortable s'installa, puis une conversation se lança sur les derniers programmes télévisés de la semaine et leur navrante nullité, qui dériva sur les goûts cinématographiques respectifs du trio.

Il apparut très vite que Kanon et Camus avaient des avis similaires sur de nombreuses œuvres et Saga, un peu en retrait, observait son amant avec un petit sourire en coin. Celui-ci, le regard intense et la bouche dissimulée derrière son troisième verre à moitié vide, hochait lentement la tête alors que l'ex-Dragon des Mers s'enflammait :

– Non mais c'est vrai, si on met à part la féérie et le merveilleux inhérents à l'univers de chacun de ses films, c'est un peu toujours la même chose, au final : une jolie jeune fille à qui il arrive tout un tas d'aventures étranges, des trucs plus ou moins bizarres qui volent, et la guerre. Point.

L'aîné des Gémeaux chercha fébrilement mais discrètement un moyen de s'éclipser. C'était la première fois que Camus trouvait quelqu'un qui avait la même opinion que lui sur ce réalisateur en particulier, il n'allait pas tarder à craquer – surtout sachant qu'il avait l'aval de son amant. Son regard azur se porta machinalement sur la piste de danse, où il croisa celui de Milo, étincelant de quelque chose qui se rapprochait fort de... la déception ? La jalousie ? La colère ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le Scorpion n'était pas content, et le faisait savoir en se collant éhontément à deux rustres qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie, ravis de l'aubaine.

Une vague d'irritation saisit Saga, de manière si soudaine et violente qu'il fut incapable de l'étouffer derrière ses remparts mentaux. Son frère et son amant se tournèrent vers lui, surpris, et en suivant son regard, découvrirent la situation du gardien du Huitième. L'ex-Marina était sur le point de se dresser pour aller chasser les malotrus qui osaient coller _son_ compagnon, quand la main ferme de son jumeau l'en empêcha, alors que celui-ci se levait.

– Je m'en occupe, reste là.

Comme il sentait le regard interrogateur et vaguement méfiant de Kanon sur sa nuque, il se tourna à demi et lui offrit un sourire rassurant :

– Il serait dommage qu'une crise de jalousie vienne assombrir notre soirée, non ? Je vais essayer de désamorcer ça en douceur...

Un regard furtif échangé avec Camus avertit ce dernier de ses véritables intentions, et le demi-sourire qu'il reçut en réponse fut un encouragement suffisant. Il plongea donc dans la foule mouvante de la piste de danse pour aller rejoindre son irritant collègue, qui avait repris son petit manège en espérant bien entendu mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Pris en sandwich entre les corps massifs des deux brutes qu'il avait certainement choisi pour leur manque de matière grise plus que pour leur esthétique inexistante, il avait une main plongée dans la tignasse de celui de derrière et la tête renversée en arrière pour offrir sa gorge à la bouche de l'autre. Le spectacle souleva le cœur de Saga tout en l'emplissant d'un sentiment étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé... ou très rarement, et il ne se souvenait plus bien à quelle occasion. Était-ce un transfert venant des sentiments de son frère, ou cela prenait-il sa source dans sa propre psyché, toujours était-il qu'il saisit les cheveux de celui de devant pour lui tirer brutalement la tête en arrière, et résista au dernier moment à l'envie d'écraser son poing sur le faciès de porc du deuxième, pour éviter un esclandre. Un simple « Dégagez » grondé d'une voix où il avait infusé un peu de son pouvoir de persuasion Made in Gemini © suffit à faire décamper les deux zouaves, preuve que s'ils étaient moches, ils avaient par contre un instinct de survie en parfait état de marche. Il les regarda prendre la poudre d'escampette avec un rictus satisfait, tout en se demandant comment ces deux-là avaient réussi à passer la barrière du videur. Il fut ramené à la réalité quand le Scorpion s'enroula quasiment autour de lui, susurrant à son oreille :

– Nrrh j'aime quand tu es jaloux comme ça, mon Dragon...

Bon. Milo le prenait pour Kanon, formidâââble. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être content ou non, aussi se contenta-t-il de poser légèrement sa main au creux des reins de l'autre Chevalier.

– Milo...

Les yeux d'un bleu lumineux s'écarquillèrent, et le Scorpion s'écarta précipitamment.

– Oh, putain ! … Saga ?

– Oui.

– Mais qu'est-ce que... enfin...

Le regard soudain étréci et furieux de Milo se porta vers leur table, et il faillit s'étrangler sous le choc de ce qu'il y vit. Camus avait apparemment profité de la diversion pour passer à l'attaque, puisqu'il se trouvait à califourchon sur les cuisses de l'ex-Dragon des Mers et visiblement occupé à lui disputer le peu d'air qu'il devait lui rester dans les poumons.

L'élan vengeur de l'arachnide lésé fut brisé par une main qui se referma sur son bras, l'empêchant d'aller tirer son amant des pattes de son... il n'était plus très sûr que Camus était son ami, à cet instant. Il allait se libérer en assénant quelques mots acides à l'aîné des Gémeaux, lorsque le regard intense de celui-ci arrêta ses mots dans sa gorge. Il se retourna vers les deux autres, visiblement tiraillé, puis reporta ses prunelles suspicieuses sur Saga.

– Dis donc, si c'est un jeu, c'est pas marrant...

– Ce n'est pas un jeu, démentit calmement le propriétaire du troisième Temple.

Il tourna à nouveau le Scorpion vers leurs compagnons, dos à lui, et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Rassurant, protecteur. Troublant, également, comme refusa de se l'avouer Milo. Il n'avait pas encore suffisamment d'alcool dans le sang pour être aussi honnête avec lui-même que lors de cette soirée sur la plage.

– Regarde, Milo. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

– Je suis jaloux, quelle question, répliqua-t-il avec humeur, tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte du Gémeau – sans succès.

– C'est tout ? fit la voix de Saga, entêtante et sensuelle, juste au creux de son oreille. Juste de la jalousie ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'éprouve d'autre ? Ouais, je suis jaloux ! Pas toi ?

– De qui ? s'enquit à nouveau la voix irrésistible, ignorant sa question.

Le Scorpion ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'interrompit. Par Athéna, de qui était-il donc jaloux ? De Camus qui ravageait la bouche de _son_ Kanon comme s'il espérait y trouver la Corne d'Abondance ? Ou bien... de Kanon, qui avait la possibilité de recevoir un baiser aussi passionné de la part du Chevalier de Glace ?

Il réalisa qu'il donnerait soudain bien des choses pour se trouver à la place de l'ex-Marina.

– Pas facile à décider, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Saga, sentant son trouble.

– Putain, Saga, c'est pas drôle du tout ! vociféra soudain Milo en se dégageant. A quoi vous jouez, Camus et toi ? C'est votre nouveau kif de séparer les couples ou quoi ?

A force de tirer et pousser, ils étaient arrivés en bout de piste. Saga en profita pour l'attirer dans un coin un peu plus calme, où ils pourraient discuter – ou se crier dessus – tranquillement.

– Absolument pas, répondit-il avec un sérieux total. Au contraire, même.

– Au contraire ? Tu te fous de moi ? Pourquoi tu me fais du rentre dedans alors ? Et pourquoi Camus est sur Kanon à lui aspirer la cervelle par la bouche ? Si c'est pas pour nous séparer, je vois pas ce que c'est !

– Tu crois vraiment que vous avez besoin de nous pour vous _séparer_, Milo ?

A nouveau, Milo en resta bouche bée, cherchant quelque chose de suffisamment acerbe et blessant à rétorquer. Qu'il ne trouva pas, alors il se contenta de siffler :

– Espèce d'enfoiré. Explique, alors. C'est quoi, ton truc ?

Un petit soupir souleva les bras croisés du Gémeau.

– Réfléchis, Milo. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans ta nature, mais essaie. Tu n'as pas, par moments, l'impression qu'il te – qu'il _vous_ – manque quelque chose ?

– Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Oh allons ! Trêve de mauvaise foi. Tu m'as quasiment avoué hier que tu rêvais d'avoir Camus dans ton lit. Et Kanon et moi, aussi.

– Mais j'ai jamais dit ça ! protesta Milo, s'étouffant presque de stupeur.

Bon sang, déjà qu'il avait une réputation de chaud lapin, si même le sage Saga se mettait à croire des choses pareilles...

– Et si c'était possible ?

– Précise de quoi tu parles, je te suis plus du tout, là, marmonna le Scorpion en s'appuyant au mur pour garder son équilibre.

– Camus, Kanon, moi. Nous quatre.

Sous le choc, Milo se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux effarés. Saga poussa un nouveau soupir, puis lui posa une main sur l'épaule et conclut :

– Penses-y.

Et il s'en alla, en direction de la table où Camus était toujours ventousé à Kanon comme une moule à son rocher.

* * *

Saga s'approcha, envoyant à son amant un léger appel cosmique pour lui laisser le temps de se préparer à son arrivée. Camus venait de se rasseoir à sa place quand le Gémeau fit son apparition et déclara comme si de rien n'était :

– Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, Camus. Kanon, c'était une bonne soirée. Ne rentre pas trop tard.

Encore sous le coup du baiser sulfureux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru recevoir de la part du glacial Verseau, Kanon ne réagit pas lorsque son frère et l'amant de celui-ci s'éloignèrent. Il fallut quelques minutes, le temps qu'un Scorpion dans un état tout aussi second que vienne s'affaler à ses côtés, pour qu'il parvienne à articuler quelques mots :

– Je crois que le monde s'est mis à tourner à l'envers. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– J'aimerais bien le savoir, marmonna Milo, avant de tourner vers lui son regard clair. Camus ne t'a rien dit ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers rougit légèrement, et secoua la tête. Puis il s'enquit à son tour :

– Pourquoi ? Saga t'a dit quelque chose ?

– Ouais. Il va falloir qu'on parle, mon vieux.

Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à tirer au clair...

* * *

Une fois rentré au Sanctuaire et plus précisément, dans sa chambre du troisième Temple, Saga se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de se glisser dans son lit. Après avoir souhaité mentalement une bonne nuit à son amant, il éteignit la lampe mais resta un bon moment, les yeux grand ouverts dans le noir.

Voilà. La machine était lancée. Maintenant, restait à s'assurer qu'elle ne s'emballe pas, qu'elle ne dévie pas de la route qu'ils lui avaient fixée – chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire, évidemment.

Il espérait qu'ils n'y étaient pas allés trop fort, mais Kanon et Milo n'auraient pas réagi à une approche plus subtile, comme l'avait prouvé la soirée grillade. Restait donc à savoir ce qu'il en ressortirait. Le Gémeau estimait à une chance sur deux la possibilité que le Scorpion le prenne mal, et quant à son frère... il refusa de se lancer dans ce calcul-là, de peur de se déprimer pour les trois semaines à venir. Il fallait qu'il reste fort, ferme et résolu, pour leur bien à tous.

Dans l'obscurité, un demi-sourire teinté d'amertume étira ses lèvres. Le Principe se profila dans son esprit, un principe qu'il avait autrefois refusé, rejeté, renié jusqu'à s'en créer une autre personnalité.

_La fin justifie les moyens._

_

* * *

_

* : Alors, petites précisions sur les cocktails. Non parce que j'ai fait des recherches moi, oui oui. Merci 1001Cocktails point com (et de même, toute erreur dans ce qui suit est imputable à ces braves gens).

Le Zero Absolu se passe de commentaires, surtout quand on sait que c'est un cocktail à la vodka. Idem pour le Scorpion de Milo, qui lui est un mélange à base de rhum (rappelez-vous dans le deuxième chapitre). Le Sweet Dreams est un cocktail de vermouth et de curaçao bleu, auquel un trait de grenadine donne une coloration... binaire, bleu et rouge. Rouge comme le fond de la Tequila Sunrise, qui fait penser Kanon à un lever de soleil sur la plage après une nuit agitée, du coup il adore ça. Et il le boit toujours de haut en bas, sans le mélanger.

A suivre : _Où on se prend vachement la tête_

Et dernière chose... une petite review, msieurs-dames ?


	4. Où on se prend vachement la tête

Fiqueuse : Alake

Titre : Affinités, Oppositions

Chapitre : Quatrième : Où on se prend vachement la tête

Base : Saint Seiya. De Kuru-qui-dessine-moche. Sisi, celui-là.

Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada possède les gens et les lieux et les principes de Saint Seiya. Pourtant j'aurais volontiers gardé quelques Golds dans ma chambre...

Genre : Romance. Yaoi. Foursome.

Rating : M, quelle question !

Avertissement : Yaoi. Prise de tête. Relations intimes à plus de deux et twincest en prévision.

Spoiler : Kanon a du mal...

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

Où on se prend vachement la tête

Kanon resta muet durant tout le trajet de retour – qui ne dura que le temps d'un déplacement transdimensionnel en direction du parvis du Temple du Scorpion. Milo en émergea, se retourna, et vit que son amant était resté à l'intérieur du vortex, l'air sombre.

– Sors de là, Kanon. Il faut qu'on discute.

– Non. Pas ce soir.

– Fais pas l'imbécile, Kanon ! Plus tu vas y réfléchir, moins tu vas y voir clair. Je te connais.

Mais l'ex-Marina secoua la tête, et commença à refermer son passage.

– A demain, Milo.

– Kanon, attends ! Rha c'est pas vrai ! râla le Scorpion, resté seul sur le pas de sa porte.

Il était trop tard pour aller chercher cette tête de mule de Gémeau cinq étages plus bas, aussi fit-il volte face avec humeur, grommelant quelque imprécation à travers le lien mental qu'il partageait avec son amant, et qui se heurtèrent à un mur impénétrable, comme à chaque fois que Kanon se renfermait sur lui-même. Demain, il essaierait de tirer cette histoire au clair, et au besoin, les vers du nez de Camus ou Saga. Et de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être...

* * *

Sortant de son passage dimensionnel dans l'obscurité de son salon, Kanon se dirigea à l'instinct vers la porte qui menait au couloir puis à sa chambre – pour se cogner les tibias sur le canapé. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, ce meuble ? Sûrement Saga qui l'avait déplacé en passant l'aspirateur, et négligé de le remettre en place après... s'asseyant dessus, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et inspira profondément, avant de relâcher l'air sans pour autant se sentir mieux.

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé : après le restaurant, ils étaient partis au _Angel's Moon_, Milo était allé danser, Camus et lui avaient discuté télé et cinéma, et puis Saga était parti voir Milo qui faisait des siennes et...

_Le Verseau était en train de finir son troisième verre cul-sec et Kanon observait, fasciné, le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam sous la peau pâle qui avait l'air si douce... combien de fois Saga avait-il promené sa langue sur cette gorge ? se demanda-t-il vaguement, alors que Camus se rapprochait. Un peu trop. Lui ôtait son verre des mains pour le poser tranquillement sur la table basse. Se rapprochait encore..._

– _Qu'est-ce qummfh !_

_Sa protestation fut étouffée par les lèvres du Français. La surprise passée, il se rendit compte que Camus en avait profité pour carrément s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, et le saisit par les épaules pour le repousser._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Camus ?_

– _Je croyais que c'était évident, répliqua le Verseau en se rapprochant à nouveau, pour être maintenu à distance par la poigne ferme de l'ex-Dragon des Mers._

– _Non mais tu te fous de moi ! Et Saga ?_

– _Saga est au courant et il m'encourage. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il soit allé rejoindre Milo au lieu de te laisser t'en charger ? Kanon... _

_La main fraiche du Français se glissa sur sa nuque, l'attira à nouveau. Il résista encore._

– _Tu vas pas me faire croire ça..._

– _En veux-tu une preuve ? Il est en contact avec moi en ce moment-même, expliqua Camus en entrouvrant un passage dans son esprit pour laisser le Gémeau visualiser sa psyché. Tu peux même lui demander, si tu veux._

_Kanon secoua la tête vigoureusement, gêné. Le lien entre les amants était trop intime, trop personnel, ce n'était pas correct de s'y immiscer. Comme si Camus avait essayé de joindre Saga à travers le lien cosmique qu'il entretenait avec son jumeau – et qui était en l'occurrence parfaitement hermétique, réflexe qui avait empêché les sensations causées par le baiser d'alerter son frère._

– _Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il d'un air malheureux, tentant encore de s'échapper._

_Mais il n'y mettait peut-être pas suffisamment de force ni de conviction, pour que le Verseau considère qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la plaisanterie. Il saisit le visage de l'ex-Marina entre ses mains et dit d'un air sérieux :_

– _Kanon... ne vas pas croire que ceci est un jeu entre Saga et moi. Que je te prends pour son substitut, que je veux vous comparer. Je te l'ai dit hier, vous êtes trop différents pour qu'on ait l'idée de vous inter-changer. Mais... à vrai dire, plus je te connais, et plus tu me plais. Laisse-moi te montrer..._

_Et avant que le Gémeau ait le temps de protester, il reprit possession de ses lèvres, y insinuant cette fois sa langue afin d'explorer la bouche qu'un semi-hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlés avait entrouverte. C'est qu'il embrassait bien, le Français, fidèle à la réputation de son pays. Et pour ferrer son Dragon des Mers, le Verseau laissa couler quelques sensations dans l'esprit pas totalement verrouillé de son vis-à-vis. Des impressions pour renforcer ce qu'il était en train de faire... des souvenirs de baisers. Des rares qu'il avait échangés avec Milo, adolescent. De ceux, plus récents, plus précis, plus sensuels... avec Saga._

_Il sentit Kanon se raidir sous lui ; crut un instant s'être trompé, avoir fait une erreur monumentale, atroce, faillit rompre l'échange... mais les mains qui venaient de s'accrocher à ses hanches pour le rapprocher légèrement disaient tout autre chose. _

Ainsi... c'était cela qu'on ressentait en embrassant Saga. Chose qu'il n'avait bien entendu jamais faite, et qu'il ne ferait de toute évidence jamais, alors pourquoi Camus s'était-il amusé à lui agiter ce à quoi il avait droit quotidiennement sous le nez ? Bon sang...

La lumière s'alluma soudain, et une voix familière mais incongrue s'éleva :

– Kanon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans mon salon ?

Il ôta son visage de ses mains et regarda autour de lui, prit note du décor inhabituel, et de l'immense silhouette taurine dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une autre forme était tapie dans l'ombre du couloir, discrète mais attentive.

Oh, merde. Il était tellement dans les choux avec cette histoire de baiser, qu'il s'était gourré d'étage ! Et avait certainement réveillé ses voisins, sagement couchés à cette heure-ci. Il se leva, secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs qui lui embrumaient l'esprit, et marmonna :

– Désolé... Vortex mal réglé... Vais rentrer.

Un soupir souleva l'imposante cage thoracique d'Aldébaran, et il répondit :

– On va pas te laisser partir comme ça... je vais te faire une infusion. Allez, viens.

Il vit la grande paluche du Taureau s'approcher de lui, s'enrouler autour de son coude, le piloter doucement vers la cuisine allumée par les bons soins de l'autre occupant des lieux, qui les y avait précédés et sortait déjà des placards de quoi préparer un petit en-cas nocturne.

– Merci, chaton, fit le géant avec une touche d'affection. Tu veux retourner te coucher ?

Aiolia secoua la tête et s'appuya contre un plan de travail, les bras croisés sur son torse.

– Non, ça va. J'ai une petite fringale, et m'est avis que quelqu'un a besoin de vider son sac...

Tout en acceptant une chaise, Kanon secoua à nouveau la tête.

– Non, je vous assure, vous donnez pas ce mal...

– Tu as entendu le monsieur, contra le Taureau en déposant devant lui un mug brûlant d'infusion apaisante. Bois et parle. Et inutile de nier : on le _sent._

L'ex-Dragon des Mers ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma. Inutile de nier, en effet. Grâce à l'union sacrée qui les avait rassemblés devant le Mur des Lamentations, les douze Chevaliers d'Or étaient revenus liés, c'était indéniable. Shion et lui-même n'auraient en toute logique pas dû faire partie du cercle car ils n'avaient pas participé à la fusion des âmes et des cosmos. Cependant ils étaient tellement attachés aux autres – le Pope par Mu et Dokho, Kanon par son frère et Milo, et plus largement par le reste des liens plus ou moins étroits qu'ils avaient noués au gré des années – qu'ils avaient été littéralement absorbés dans l'unité dorée.

Restait à savoir ce qu'il allait leur raconter. Impossible de leur dire que Camus lui avait roulé le palot du siècle en lui envoyant des pensées de Saga – il se demandait encore pourquoi le Français avait fait ça. Pourquoi, bon sang ? Pour le perturber ? Pour lui agiter sa chance sous le nez ? Pour le fun ? Il poussa un petit soupir, et décida de commencer par le début, il verrait bien où s'arrêter en cours de route.

– On a fait une sortie à quatre, ce soir. On est allés dans un restau où mon frangin et... et Camus ont l'habitude de dîner, c'était cool, on s'est bien amusés, entama-t-il, fier de lui. Il n'avait presque pas buté sur le nom du Verseau, qui pourtant avait bien failli lui rester en travers du gosier.

– Je suppose donc que ce n'est pas ça qui t'a mis dans un tel état ? l'encouragea Aldébaran en sirotant à son propre mug king-size.

– Non... après, on est allés au _Heaven's_, et Milo est allé danser, et... Camus et moi on s'est mis à discuter, et ça a pas plu à Milo parce qu'il m'avait demandé de le regarder mais j'étais tellement pris par la conversation que j'y pensais plus et Saga est allé le voir et après... et après...

Après, blocage. Il était incapable de prononcer les mots.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Camus ? intervint la voix basse d'Aiolia, cette fois-ci.

Kanon poussa un soupir tremblant, hocha la tête et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, tout en même temps.

– Vous vous êtes disputés et Camus a posé un ultimatum à Saga, c'est toi ou lui ? ajouta le Taureau.

Un reniflement désespéré émergea des mèches turquoise et des doigts entremêlés.

– Pire que ça.

– Pire ? s'exclamèrent les deux Chevaliers en chœur.

Pourtant, il n'y avait eu aucun combat, ils l'auraient senti. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que ça ? Aldébaran prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de l'ex-Marina toujours caché derrière ses cheveux, lui posa une main sur l'omoplate. D'une voix douce, il dit :

– Kanon, tu ne veux vraiment pas nous en parler ? On peut peut-être t'aider à y voir plus clair...

Bon, ils l'avaient un peu obligé au départ, mais si c'était vraiment trop difficile, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien lui offrir leur soutien sans savoir, sans juger. C'était cela, aussi, qu'impliquait leur lien à tous : une présence constante, aussi bien dans les moments de fête qu'au fond du trou. Qu'elle soit désirée ou non.

– Y'a rien à dire, marmonna le Gémeau d'une voix brisée. Je suis... un monstre.

– Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, intervint le Lion de son timbre ferme et calme. Tu es tout sauf un monstre, Kanon.

– Ah oui ? s'écria l'ex-Dragon des Mers en relevant brusquement la tête, les poings serrés sur la table devant lui. Même si je te dis que j'ai eu du plaisir à embrasser le compagnon de mon frère ? Et encore plus à... à retrouver la sensations des baisers de Saga dans son esprit ?

Voilà, la bombe était lancée. Kanon eut envie de ravaler ses mots dès qu'ils eurent franchi ses lèvres, mais il attendit, droit comme un I sur sa chaise, le verdict qui n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre comme un couperet.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était que du silence, qui était retombé sur les trois hommes.

Un discret échange de regard et un subtil hochement de tête fut tout ce dont les deux amants eurent besoin pour se mettre d'accord, et Aiolia prit une autre chaise pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté du Gémeau.

– Kanon... entama prudemment le Brésilien. Si tu as peur que l'un d'entre nous t'accable sur des choses que tu ne contrôles pas et qui, en plus, te font de toute évidence souffrir, ne crains rien.

– Et même si c'était un choix, nous n'aurions rien à y redire, ajouta le Lion, qui fronça ensuite les sourcils, perplexe.

Quelque chose le turlupinait. Camus n'appréciait guère les contacts impromptus, qu'ils soient physiques ou mentaux. Et la réaction était en général prompte et cuisante. Or l'ex-Dragon des Mers ne portait aucune marque de gelure, autant qu'ils puissent en voir.

– J'aimerais savoir, en ce qui concerne Camus, reprit-il. Qui a pris l'initiative du baiser ?

L'ex-Marina lui adressa un regard creux, ne semblant pas voir la logique dans son raisonnement.

– C'est lui. Mais...

– Et les « sensations » dont tu parles, es-tu allé les chercher de toi-même dans son esprit ? l'interrompit Aldébaran à son tour.

– Non ! s'écria Kanon, l'air horrifié. Jamais je... et puis, il...

Il s'interrompit et cligna des yeux, le regard dans le vide.

Un nouvel échange silencieux entre les amants, et la main puissante du Taureau se resserra avec sollicitude sur l'épaule de son invité.

– Il ne t'a rien dit ? Quelque chose qui expliquerait tout ça ? Comment as-tu réagi, toi ?

– Il... j'ai... j'ai refusé, au départ, et puis il a dit que Saga était d'accord...

Et puis le Verseau l'avait piégé avec ces images, ces sensations, comme autant de nasses autour de son esprit.

– Camus ne fait jamais rien au hasard, fit le Brésilien en hochant lentement la tête.

– Il avait certainement un but précis en tête, confirma Aiolia. Qu'a-t-il fait, ensuite ?

– Il... s'est écarté juste avant que Saga ne revienne. Et ils sont partis.

– Tout simplement ? Il n'a pas eu d'autre réactions ? questionna à nouveau Aldébaran.

– Pas que j'aie remarqué. Mais bon, j'étais pas vraiment en état d'établir un constat précis, à ce moment-là.

Un petit silence pensif s'étira, puis Aiolia se renversa en arrière sur sa chaise et s'étira comme un gros chat.

– A mon avis, Camus a voulu te faire passer un message.

– Ah ouais ? Lequel ? s'enquit Kanon qui était en train de retrouver sa verve, petit à petit. « Pas touche à mes plates-bandes ? »

Un reniflement échappa au Taureau.

– Ça, je pense qu'il aurait pu le faire passer beaucoup moins subtilement. Il n'est pas du genre à y aller par quatre chemins... Non, ça doit être plus complexe. Mais pour savoir exactement, il faudrait le lui demander, à lui.

– Vous vous foutez de moi ? s'écria le Gémeau en se levant brusquement.

Deux mains autoritaires saisirent ses bras et le firent rasseoir.

– Du calme, dirent-ils ensemble, puis Aiolia continua : « Que comptes-tu faire, alors ?

– Euh, laisse-moi réfléchir : rien ? Continuer comme avant ?

– Avec ce secret qui empoisonne l'air entre vous ? Pas question, trancha Aldébaran, inébranlable. Vous n'êtes pas seuls dans l'affaire. Ce qui perturbe des éléments du cercle, perturbe le cercle tout entier.

– Je ne fais pas partie de votre « cercle », siffla l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

Deux paires de sourcils dubitatifs s'arquèrent.

– Que faisait Aphrodite cette après-midi ?

– Il a commencé par tailler ses rosiers, et puis il est descendu au sixième récupérer des boutures pour sa nouvelle création, répondit Kanon sans réfléchir.

– Et Mu ?

– Il aidait Shion et Dokho à remettre en ordre la bibliothèque du palais popal.

– Et pourquoi Angelo et Shura se sont-ils frittés ce soir ?

– Parce que Shura a prétendu que la paella était un plat plus complet que la pizza. Et il a fini par admettre que c'était kif.

– Et tu crois que tu saurais tout ça, sans même y avoir assisté, si tu ne faisait pas partie de « notre cercle » ?

– ...

Ah, ils l'avaient bien eu. Ce qui le concernait lui concernait le reste du cercle, d'accord. Cependant, restait un tout petit détail. Qu'il se força à éclaircir, même si c'était difficile de faire passer ces mots dans sa gorge.

– Mais... ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Plutôt que de demander des précisions sur la nature de ce qui devrait le déranger – car c'était tellement évident dans l'aura du Gémeau qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu se balader avec un écriteau décrivant ses états d'âme au-dessus de la tête – Aldébaran se pencha en avant, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, les mains jointes et le regard grave.

– Kanon... ce n'est pas ça qui compte avant tout. Nous n'avons pas à te juger. Mais est-ce que toi, tu es prêt à assumer ce que tout cela implique ? Si tu es en accord avec toi-même, et avec les autres personnes directement concernées, alors rien d'autre n'est important. Tu en as parlé avec Milo ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il en pense ?

A ce nom, l'ex-Marina se raidit. Milo... non. Il ne pouvait pas trahir son amant, son amour... il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Milo l'aimait depuis toujours. Et il aimait Milo, tellement, que c'en était parfois douloureux. Souvent, même. Il s'était demandé, à de nombreuses reprises, s'il suffisait à répondre à toutes les attentes de son compagnon. En avait douté, la plupart du temps. Mais le Scorpion était tellement possessif, et lui-même ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Kanon secoua violemment la tête.

– Non... non. Impossible.

Un soupir en stéréo lui parvint, brisant le cercle vicieux de ses pensées.

– Ne te ferme pas les portes avant même de savoir ce qu'il y a derrière, grommela Aiolia. Tu as vu où ça a failli me mener.

– Ça n'a rien à voir, protesta l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

– C'est exactement la même chose, au contraire, contra le Lion. Mais nous ne pouvons pas te dire quoi faire, continua-t-il en se levant, posant une main sur l'épaule de son collègue. Toi seul sauras quel choix est le bon, en fin de compte...

– Oh je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as à choisir entre respecter un tabou séculaire et... et...

Et quoi ? Passer pour un monstre, mais... qu'est-ce qu'il en retirerait ?

Il secoua à nouveau la tête, refusant d'explorer cette voie. De crainte de la trouver trop séduisante, trop tentante, les conséquences pas assez dramatiques pour l'empêcher de plonger tête la première dans un abîme de perversité. Et cela, c'était sans compter Camus et son charme aussi troublant qu'inaccessible, Milo et son amour dévorant, exigeant, lui-même et ses doutes...

– Je crois... que je vais rentrer, murmura-t-il en se levant.

– Tu peux rester dormir dans la chambre d'amis, proposa Aldébaran, conscient que l'ex-Marina risquait encore une fois de se tromper d'étage, voire pire, s'il formait un vortex dimensionnel dans cet état de perturbation.

Aiolia prit les choses en main et dirigea le Gémeau vers la chambre susnommée, alors que le Taureau débarrassait rapidement les reliefs de leur collation nocturne. Kanon n'avait pas bu une goutte de son infusion, bien entendu, constata-t-il avec un petit soupir en jetant le contenu du mug dans l'évier.

– Quel sac de nœuds, ces quatre-là, murmura-t-il à voix basse en rinçant les tasses.

Mais c'était couru. Parmi les Chevaliers d'Or, tous avaient plus ou moins trouvé leur équilibre, mis à part les deux couples des Gémeaux. Il fallait donc que la situation se rétablisse ; il espérait juste que personne n'y perdrait trop de plumes en chemin...

* * *

Le lendemain, Kanon se réveilla dans un lit inconnu, et mit quelques secondes à se souvenir d'où il était. Partant de là, plusieurs choses lui apparurent : l'immense masse tiède et enveloppante dans son dos était certainement constituée en majeure partie d'Aldébaran. Et la grande boule chaude lovée contre son torse était donc sans doute Aiolia.

Il observa le décor à la faveur des quelques rayons obliques qui filtraient par les volets tirés, et reconnut la chambre d'amis où le Lion l'avait installé la veille. Une question se posa subséquemment à son esprit encore un peu embrumé : qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là, Papa Ours et son chaton ? Ils n'avaient pas une chambre à eux ?

Ses véhémentes interrogations mentales durent déranger le sommeil étonnamment léger du colosse, qui entrouvrit les yeux, inspira profondément et dit d'une voix tellement grave qu'elle fit vibrer la cage thoracique du Gémeau :

– Bien dormi, finalement ?

– « Finalement » ? répéta bêtement l'ex-Dragon des Mers, qui ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

– Tu as fait des cauchemars, tu ne te souviens pas ?

– Gueuh...

– Apparemment non, ricana le Lion, qui s'étira avec un bâillement félin, émergeant à son tour.

Non, Kanon ne se souvenait pas. Ou alors très vaguement. Un sentiment de terreur, de rejet, de vide... et puis, de la chaleur. De l'amitié, de la tendresse en abondance...

– Kanon, fit le Taureau, le tirant doucement de la bienheureuse torpeur qui était à nouveau en train de l'envahir. Tu sais... on est pas tous parfaits. Mais on se serre les coudes. Quoi que tu fasses, on sera là... nous tous. Tu ne seras jamais seul. D'accord ?

L'ex-Marina hocha lentement la tête, et ferma les yeux. Il fallait laisser l'idée faire son chemin. Quoi qu'il fasse...

Maintenant, restait à savoir ce qu'il _allait_ faire.

* * *

Après un petit déjeuner tardif, le Gémeau dut se résoudre à remonter dans son propre Temple. Il aurait bien profité encore un peu de l'hospitalité de ses hôtes, mais ç'aurait été abuser plus que légèrement.

Il se décida donc à entamer l'ascension, et une fois revenu dans sa demeure, se glissa subrepticement dans les couloirs, peu désireux de tomber sur son frère ou, pire, l'amant de celui-ci. Il avait bien effectué un scan rapide des lieux pour vérifier que la Maison était vide, mais on ne savait jamais...

Il souffla en arrivant à la porte de sa chambre, et tourna la poignée... pour se raidir de stupeur en voyant Milo, tranquillement assis sur son lit, en train de lire distraitement un des magasines qu'il gardait sous son matelas.

_Oh le fourbe, il avait caché son cosmos !_

En effet, point d'aura du Scorpion dans la pièce, et pourtant l'individu en question était bel et bien là, individu qui releva la tête vers lui en tournant une page.

– Je me suis permis de m'installer, je ne savais pas quand tu reviendrais...

Oh. Était-ce une pointe d'acidité que l'ex-Dragon des Mers sentait dans les propos de son amant ?

– Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, grinça-t-il en retour.

Là. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer ce jeu. Nan mais. Mais Milo coupa court à son emportement en se redressant avec un petit soupir. Il tapota le matelas à coté de lui et Kanon vint s'y asseoir, prudemment, un pied toujours au sol au cas où il aurait à s'extirper de la Restriction ou quelque chose du genre.

– Alors ?

– Alors quoi ? répliqua l'ex-Marina, sur la défensive.

– Hier, tu m'as dit qu'on discuterait « demain », lui rappela le Scorpion. Et on est « demain », si je ne m'abuse. Alors ?

Le Gémeau baissa la tête, autant pour dissimuler son visage que pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Que n'était-il pas resté chez le Taureau ! Qu'elles étaient loin, les paroles de réconfort du couple ! S'il avait été du genre à s'apitoyer sur son propre sort, il se serait jeté par la fenêtre.

Et ne se serait pas fait grand mal, vu qu'ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée.

– Kanon ? Tu me refais le Cousin Machin ? Arrête de te planquer derrière tes cheveux, et parle-moi, merde !

Le ton était censément léger, mais l'inquiétude était bien réelle dans la voix de Milo. L'ex-Dragon des Mers se mordilla la lèvre, puis leva les yeux et observa son amant, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment lui dire... non. Non, il ne pourrait pas supporter un rejet de la part du Scorpion. Pourtant, Aiolia et Aldébaran l'avaient encouragés dans ce sens. Mais ils n'étaient pas à sa place... Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas.

– Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Je... je peux pas.

– Kanon... tu me fais peur, là. Je suis ton mec, si tu peux pas me parler à moi, c'est qu'il y a vraiment un problème... tu ne penses pas ?

Un petit rire sec secoua l'ex-Marina.

– Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? fit-il en secouant la tête. Non, Milo, vraiment, je...

Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu dans un nouveau vortex, et Milo dut enfoncer les doigts dans le coussin et se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de frustration. Tentant de se calmer tant soit peu, il rechercha mentalement Saga et Camus, qui étaient ensemble au Temple du Verseau.

_Parfait. Deux pour le prix d'un._

Et par bonheur, ils n'étaient pas en pleines galipettes. Il établit un contact autoritaire et peu amène avec l'ainé des Gémeaux, et lui intima l'ordre de lui ouvrir un passage dimensionnel pour qu'il les rejoigne. Celui-ci rechigna pour la forme, puis finit par céder. Le vortex s'ouvrit au milieu de la chambre de Kanon, et il le franchit sans hésiter.

– Bon, j'en ai marre. C'est quoi ce bordel ? entama-t-il à peine arrivé.

– Milo, ton langage, répliqua automatiquement Camus, ce qui lui valut un regard noir en réponse.

– Je parle mal si j'ai envie. Et surtout dans les circonstances actuelles.

Il désigna le Français d'un doigt accusateur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Kanon pour le tournebouler comme ça ? Il ne veut même plus me parler, il m'évite, il a l'air d'un mort vivant ! Vous savez où il a dormi hier soir ?

– Chez Aldébaran, répondit Saga du tac-au-tac. Crois-tu que nous l'aurions laissé seul s'il n'avait pas été dans de bonnes mains ?

– Ouais, m'est avis que vous avez foutu la merde rien que pour voir comment il – _on_ – allait s'en dépatouiller. Et je peux vous dire que c'est pas joli-joli.

– Cesse de nous accuser sans savoir, Milo, fit froidement Camus. Tu veux des explications, non ?

Il se leva et désigna la place qu'il venait de quitter sur le sofa à son ami d'enfance. Le regard suspicieux, celui-ci s'assit, vit le Verseau se réinstaller à ses côtés, et se retrouva entouré du couple. Un brin mal à l'aise, il dissimula cet état par sa bravacherie habituelle, se tournant vers son ami :

– Bon alors, cette explication, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

– Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit hier, Milo ? fit la voix du Gémeau dans son dos, et il manqua d'en sursauter de nervosité.

Les deux autres étaient vraiment trop près pour son confort personnel. Il se renfonça dans les coussins du canapé dans l'espoir de leur échapper un peu, mais s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une solution piège. Saga s'assit carrément en travers du sofa pour être face à lui, et Camus avait replié une jambe, effleurant la sienne, afin d'obtenir le même effet. Il éclata d'un rire qui sonnait extrêmement faux.

– Quoi, nous quatre dans le même lit ? Encore avec ce délire à la con ? Je sais pas ce que tu fumes, Saga, mais arrête, c'est pas bon pour tes neurones.

Son rire se tarit lorsqu'il constata que ses hôtes restaient parfaitement immobiles et le fixaient avec intensité.

_Me dis pas qu'ils sont sérieux, en plus ?_

– Vous vous foutez de moi, hein ?

– Il y a quelques jours, commença le Français, nous avons réalisé qu'il manquait quelque chose dans notre couple...

– Quelque chose que Kanon et toi avez en abondance, continua le Gémeau. Tellement, qu'il vous est impossible de stabiliser votre relation.

– Atta, atta, atta. Laissez-moi imprimer. C'est même pas un plan cul, que vous proposez, alors. C'est... une vraie relation ? Durable ? A quatre ?

S'il avait mal compris et que les deux autres commençaient à le regarder bizarre, c'était cuit. Mais il était presque sûr que c'était ça...

– C'est ça, confirma Camus.

– Et vous croyez vraiment que ça peut marcher ?

– Sinon, on ne se serait pas lancés. Nous prends-tu pour des imbéciles, Milo ? On y a réfléchi longuement, avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

– Des imbéciles, non, contra le Scorpion. Des inconscients, ouais, un peu. Mais ça me dit toujours pas ce que vous avez fait à Kanon.

– Tu l'as très bien vu, lui rappela le Verseau.

– Teuh teuh. Me prends pas pour un con. Si tu t'étais contenté d'une simple salade de langue, Kanon t'aurait envoyé valser en moins de deux. Comment t'as fait pour le scotcher ?

Camus soupira, et finit par avouer.

– Je lui ai envoyé des souvenirs. De tes baisers, pour le remettre en terrain connu – même si ceux de maintenant doivent être bien différents de ceux de ton adolescence. Et puis... de ceux de Saga.

Le Scorpion bondit sur ses pieds, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

– Mais vous êtes malades !

– Pourquoi ?

La voix de Saga était intense, tout autant que son regard azur fixé sur le jeune homme.

– L'idée t'horrifie-t-elle à ce point ? continua le Gémeau en se dressant à son tour.

Milo détourna le regard de ces prunelles trop brillantes, trop révélatrices.

– Tu sais bien que non, grommela-t-il. Mais vous avez pensé à ce que Kanon a bien pu ressentir ?

– C'était nécessaire, répondit le gardien du troisième Temple. Il fallait lui faire prendre conscience...

– Conscience mon cul ! s'écria Milo. Tu veux la retrouver en bas d'une falaise, sa consc...

Il s'interrompit, car son regard avait capté la tension dans le poing de Saga, serré le long de sa cuisse, dans sa mâchoire crispée, dans ses épaules contractées. Il n'avait pas tourmenté son frère simplement pour le plaisir, loin de là. Mais, comme le dicton l'exprimait, _la fin justifie les moyens._

_Sauf que là, les moyens risquent d'empêcher la fin, au contraire._

– Et vous comptiez lui dire quand, tout ça ?

– On espérait qu'il vienne chercher des réponses de lui-même. Ç'aurait été la solution idéale, expliqua Camus, mais son ton exprimait tout le doute qu'il mettait sur ces paroles.

– Il ne viendra pas, soupira le Scorpion. Il va continuer à se ronger les sangs tout seul dans son coin jusqu'à ce que ça pète. Et là, ça sera trop tard.

Il enfonça un doigt menaçant dans le sternum du Gémeau.

– On va aller le chercher avant que ça n'arrive. Et vous avez intérêt à me le rassurer, pigé ?

Mais Saga saisit sa main et la serra dans la sienne, éloignant l'index dangereux de ses organes vitaux.

– Avant ça... Milo, ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ?

Plutôt que de répondre verbalement, le jeune Grec saisit son aîné par la nuque et l'attira à lui pour un baiser court mais sulfureux.

– Cesse de poser des questions stupides et mets-toi au boulot. Et toi, ajouta-t-il avec un regard en direction de Camus qui les observait, calmement assis dans le canapé, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

– Je te prends au mot, fit le Verseau en se levant à son tour pour les rejoindre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le portail dimensionnel les happait tous trois, en direction du Temple des Gémeaux.

* * *

Neuteubeuneu : Prise d'un soudain doute, j'ai effectué des recherches sur les Marinas (non parce qu'à part Kanon et le bouquet final, bon... j'ai jamais trop suivi la saison ^^;; ), et je me suis aperçue que la plupart de ces jeunes hommes (et femmes, n'oublions pas la délicieuse Thétis) sont... beaucoup trop jeunes, surtout pour avoir servi de compagnons de lit à Kanon pendant son passage chez Posy. Donc en vertu de mon pouvoir suprême d'auteur de fanfiction, je décrète que dans l'univers d'_Affinités, Oppositions_, ils auront tous minimum trois ou quatre ans de plus que leur âge officiel. Na. Même si on s'en fiche vu qu'ils ne vont pas intervenir dans cette fic. Mais quand même, pour le principe.

A suivre : _Où on a enfin droit à des explications_

Et sinon... review review ? Pwetty pwease ?


	5. Où on a enfin droit à des

Fiqueuse : Alake

Titre : Affinités, Oppositions

Chapitre : Cinquième : Où on a enfin droit à des explications

Base : Saint Seiya. L'original, le seul, l'unique. Le moche.

Disclaimer : Tout est à Kurumada.

Genre : Romance. Yaoi. Foursome.

Rating : M, bien entendu...

Avertissement : Yaoi, lemon, autoflagellation, relations intimes à plus de deux et twincest. Oui, je les accumule.

Spoiler : Le titre dit tout...

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

_**Où on a enfin droit à des explications**_

Kanon était bel et bien au temple des Gémeaux. Cependant, l'atteindre s'avéra plus ardu qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Il s'était retranché dans sa chambre et l'avait transformée en bunker dimensionnel, de sorte que nul ne pouvait y entrer, que ce soit par vortex ou par des méthodes conventionnelles. Saga passa un long moment devant la porte, les yeux fermés, à sonder la barrière qui le séparait de son frère. Puis il finit par pousser un grognement de frustration et asséna un coup de poing au mur, effritant un peu de calcaire blanc.

– L'imbécile ! Il s'est totalement coupé du reste du monde. Impossible de l'atteindre...

Milo croisa les bras et émit un soupir d'humeur. _Voilà ce qu'on gagne à jouer avec le feu._

Saga lui adressa un regard furieux, puis inspira profondément et ferma à nouveau les yeux pour se concentrer sur le mur dimensionnel. Bon sang, ce n'était pas son frère pour rien : sa protection était parfaite.

Mais lui-même n'avait pas usurpé son titre de magicien des dimensions, et d'autre part, il y avait une chose qui pouvait traverser toutes les barrières : leur lien gémellaire.

– _Kanon ! Kanon, cesse de faire l'imbécile et laisse-moi entrer !_

Il _savait_ que Kanon l'entendait ; il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais l'ex-Dragon des Mers se garda bien de lui répondre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : passer en force.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il tourna la tête pour jeter un regard au visage inexpressif de Camus.

– Laisse-moi y aller.

– Encore faudrait-il qu'il te laisse passer ! grommela le Gémeau en appuyant sa main contre la porte – enfin, contre la barrière invisible mais bien réelle qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son jumeau, plutôt.

– Demande-le lui.

– Si tu crois que-

– Saga, intervint Milo d'un ton étonnamment sérieux, il me fuit et refuse de te parler. Peut-être Camus aura-t-il plus de chance, surtout s'il se propose d'expliquer son geste d'hier.

Le propriétaire des lieux grinça des dents mais se concentra à nouveau pour envoyer la requête de son amant à travers le lien qu'il partageait avec son frère.

Ils attendirent avec anxiété, et puis quelque chose sembla scintiller devant la porte. Saga allait s'avancer, cependant le message mental qui accompagnait l'ouverture de la barrière était très clair : seul Camus avait le droit de pénétrer dans la chambre. Il ravala donc son orgueil et ses prérogatives de jumeau, le laissa franchir le battant, seul, et le refermer soigneusement derrière lui. La barricade dimensionnelle réapparut immédiatement après.

* * *

Une fois entré dans la pièce, Camus marqua une petite pause pour saisir l'atmosphère des lieux. Atmosphère tout à fait déprimante, au demeurant. Le Gémeau était assis sur une chaise devant sa fenêtre, lui tournant à moitié le dos ; il ne bougea pas à son entrée, se contentant de regarder la mer qu'on pouvait apercevoir par une trouée à travers les rochers, le menton posé dans la main.

Il s'approcha lentement, s'arrêta à un pas de l'ex-Dragon des Mers et attendit. Lorsqu'il apparut que son hôte n'avait pas l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche, il se résolut à le faire lui-même.

– Kanon.

Aucune réponse. Le Verseau se retint de se pincer le nez de frustration ; il n'en était qu'au début, il en avait conscience. Aussi décida-t-il de continuer, de tout dire, sans attendre de réaction.

– Kanon, je suis venu m'excuser. Je suis désolé si mon comportement d'hier t'a heurté ou déstabilisé. La vérité... c'est que c'était un test.

– Je suppose que j'ai lamentablement échoué, marmonna le Gémeau d'une voix rauque, sans le regarder.

– Au contraire. Tu l'as passé haut la main.

Cela eut enfin l'effet escompté : le regard turquoise se détourna de la fenêtre pour se poser sur lui, intrigué et troublé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Camus posa une main sur le dossier de la chaise et se pencha légèrement en avant, pour répondre sur le ton de la confidence :

– C'était un test pour savoir si tu avais un terrain propice.

– Un terrain propice à quoi ? À me faire avoir ? siffla l'ex-Dragon des Mers, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

– Non. Propice à la mise en place de ce à quoi nous réfléchissons, Saga et moi, depuis plusieurs jours. Un moyen... pour équilibrer nos deux couples.

Un soubresaut nerveux agita le sourcil gauche de Kanon.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Eh bien, n'as-tu pas remarqué que votre couple était plutôt instable, alors que le nôtre manque terriblement de fantaisie ? Nous avons pensé qu'une « mise en commun » serait peut-être une bonne solution.

La bouche entrouverte, le Gémeau le fixait. Il avait apparemment un peu de mal à gérer cette révélation. Puis la lumière sembla se faire dans son esprit :

– Alors c'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir pendant la grillade sur la plage.

– Cela faisait partie de la phase d'approche, oui, avoua le Français sans se laisser désemparer.

Un ange passa, certainement Gabriel. Suivi de quelques-uns de ses collègues.

– Je ne comprends pas, finit par murmurer l'ex-Marina. Tu es avec Saga, vous avez l'air heureux... alors pourquoi ? Ça ne te suffit pas ?

Ça avait l'air de le perturber énormément. Comme s'il ne pouvait concevoir que son jumeau ne soit pas suffisant à combler n'importe qui.

– Et toi, répondit Camus sur le même ton, cela te suffit-il ? La situation actuelle te satisfait-elle, Kanon ? Il ne te _manque_ rien ?

Les poings du Gémeau se serrèrent sur ses cuisses, au point que ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Il fusilla le Verseau d'un regard hargneux.

– Cesse de prétendre pouvoir réaliser des choses qui sont impossibles !

– Cesse de prétendre qu'elles sont impossibles avant même d'avoir essayé, contra son collègue. Kanon... Nous y avons énormément réfléchi. Même Milo est prêt à tenter l'aventure. Ne peux-tu pas nous donner une chance ? Essayons, c'est le meilleur moyen de savoir.

– Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ?

– Il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne fonctionne pas.

– Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Comment peux-tu croire que ça peut marcher alors que... alors que...

Il se mordit la lèvre, refusant d'en dire plus. Le Français ne voyait-il pas l'énormité de ses paroles ? Comment construire quelque chose de sain avec _deux frères_ dans le lot ?

Sans compter que sa plus grande peur était là, tapie au fond de son esprit, prête à surgir et à le dévorer. Et si Milo trouvait plus de bonheur, plus de plaisir, dans les bras de son jumeau et du Français qu'il avait toujours aimé ? Car Kanon n'était pas dupe. Milo aimait Camus, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il l'aimait, lui. Et s'ils décidaient qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui ? Et s'il se sentait, doucement mais sûrement, mis à l'écart de ce quatuor qui deviendrait progressivement un trio, le laissant sur le bord du chemin ?

_Je ne veux plus être seul !_

Il vit l'impact de cette pensée, de ce cri du cœur trop puissant pour qu'il puisse l'enfermer dans son seul esprit, sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Il se prépara à sentir le poids de la pitié du Verseau, à voir la gêne déformer ses traits harmonieux. Mais au lieu de cela, Camus s'agenouilla devant lui et saisit ses mains pour les serrer entre les siennes. Et déclara d'une voix calme et ferme :

– Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, Kanon. Quoi qu'il arrive... je te promets que nous ne t'abandonnerons pas. Ta place est avec nous, tu ne comprends donc pas ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers ne savait pas ce que ce « nous » représentait, l'inconcevable quatuor ou le cercle doré dans son ensemble... mais il avait presque envie d'y croire. Cependant la peur l'étouffait, lourde et glaciale, empêchait les graines d'espoir de germer dans son esprit. Tous les _et si_ tournoyaient dans sa tête en une ronde infinie, étourdissante, paralysant sa pensée, assombrissant sa vision du futur. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait déjà... mais il savait, sentait dans ses tripes qu'il ne pourrait le garder encore longtemps si les choses restaient en l'état. Intenable dilemme qui le déchirait, le tétanisait d'une terreur monstrueuse.

_Ne m'abandonnez pas._

C'était le message qui sous-tendait tous ses cauchemars. Cauchemars qui disparaissaient lorsqu'une présence aimante, tendre ou amicale, se trouvait à ses côtés. Lorsque son corps et son cœur étaient rassurés. Toutes ces années passées dans le temple de Poséidon, au Cap, ou pendant son enfance. Rejeté par leur maître qui se concentrait sur Saga et l'ignorait, à la fois admiré et mis à l'écart par ses collègues Marinas qui ne comprenaient pas qu'il ait l'oreille du dieu des Mers... toute cette solitude si pesante disparaissait quand il était entouré de ses compagnons. Les membres du cercle. Et plus encore, lorsqu'il était aux côtés de Milo ou de Saga, les deux personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Mais eux aussi n'avaient pas que lui sur qui compter : l'homme qui lui faisait face était important pour eux. Essentiel. Vital, même, à un certain degré.

Il plongea son regard dans les prunelles marines du Verseau et tenta de mettre en paroles ce qu'il pouvait de ses sentiments.

– Vous n'avez pas besoin de deux Gémeaux. Saga pourrait vous suffire. Tu aimes Milo, non ? Et Saga, aussi. Mais moi... enfin, pourquoi veux-tu m'intégrer ?

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que Camus pensait gagner en l'incluant dans la relation. Le Français s'en rendit compte et, plutôt que de tenir un long discours qui apparemment ne parvenait pas à pénétrer la caboche de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, il tendit la main pour geler un des pieds de la chaise sur laquelle celui-ci était assis. Un coup sec, et la pièce de bois se fendilla avant de tomber en poussière de glace, déséquilibrant du même coup Kanon qui ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

– A ton avis, pourquoi ta chaise est-elle tombée ?

– Parce que tu as viré un des pieds, évi-

L'air entendu qu'arborait le gardien de la onzième Maison lui fit cligner des yeux, alors même qu'il commençait à saisir le message que Camus voulait faire passer. Celui-ci se redressa et épousseta son pantalon où quelques cristaux brillants étaient venus se déposer, avant de le fixer d'un regard pénétrant.

– Je crois que tu te sous-estimes grandement, Kanon. Saga et Milo ont besoin de toi. Et moi aussi, par conséquent : j'ai besoin de toi pour qu'ils soient entiers, heureux. Je ne pourrai les combler à moi tout seul, c'est un fait.

Il pencha la tête de côté, semblant soudain écouter quelque chose que lui seul entendait, puis reporta son attention sur le Gémeau.

– Je pense qu'il est maintenant temps de les faire entrer, ne crois-tu pas ?

Une sueur froide parcourut l'échine de Kanon, et il fit un pas en arrière.

– Non !

Non, non, non, le Verseau avait beau dire, il ne pouvait pas... ne pouvait pas les affronter maintenant. Surtout pas tous les deux – tous les trois – ensemble. Il était presque en hyperventilation rien que de l'imaginer.

– Kanon. Kanon !

Les mains fraîches du Français saisirent son visage, le forçant à plonger à nouveau dans les yeux outremer, le stabilisant malgré lui.

– Tu n'as rien à craindre, bon sang ! Tu n'as juste qu'à... accepter. T'ouvrir aux possibilités. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de tout faire de suite. Simplement... je t'en prie, Kanon, donne-nous une chance !

Le ton urgent de son interlocuteur fit grimacer l'ex-Marina. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir peur, maintenant.

– Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser un peu de temps ?

– Non. Je ne te connais peut-être pas aussi bien que Milo ou ton frère, mais je sais que si nous te laissons plus de temps, tu vas te rétracter. Trouver tout un tas de raisons pour refuser ce qui pourrait sauver nos deux couples.

– Sauver, sauver, t'en as de bonnes... T'es tellement sûr qu'on est au bord du gouffre ? railla l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

Camus ignora la question, la reconnaissant pour ce qu'elle était – une tentative désespérée pour détourner la conversation – et s'éloigna d'un pas.

– Tu ne veux vraiment pas lever la barrière ? s'enquit-il une dernière fois. Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde.

Devant le refus catégorique de son compagnon, il secoua légèrement la tête et marmonna :

– Bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix... _Saga, est-tu prêt ?_

– _Plus que jamais,_ répondit l'aîné des Gémeaux, la tension dans sa voix mentale signalant qu'il n'avait pas perdu une miette de la discussion.

– _Parfait. Allons-y._

Camus baissa les paupières, ses longs cils ombrant ses pommettes, et parut puiser profondément à l'intérieur de lui-même. D'un geste fluide, il tendit une main et un vortex se forma au creux de sa paume devant les yeux effarés de l'ex-Dragon des Mers. _Depuis quand il a un pouvoir comme ça, lui ? Mais... attends, mais c'est..._

Ce n'était pas l'aura du Verseau qui s'échappait de la paume de celui-ci, pas elle qui formait le portail dimensionnel grandissant qui s'ouvrit bientôt pour cracher deux silhouettes avant de s'estomper comme si rien ne s'était passé.

A part que Saga et Milo se tenaient à présent dans la chambre avec eux. Saga, dont le cosmos avait créé le passage qui les avait amenés ici à_ travers_ l'esprit et le corps de Camus. Kanon le savait bien : il n'avait senti aucune brèche dans la barrière qu'il avait posée autour de la pièce.

C'était tellement hallucinant qu'il en oublia sa peur pour quelques instants.

* * *

Lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer le Verseau, Milo ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il voulait apercevoir Kanon, s'assurer au moins visuellement qu'il... non pas qu'il allait bien, mais quelque chose d'approchant.

La silhouette assise à la fenêtre ne lui apprit rien, aussi recula-t-il pour s'adosser au mur du couloir, de l'autre côté de la porte. Saga quant à lui était resté face au panneau de bois, les épaules tendues, les poings serrés. Il semblait à deux doigts de défoncer la porte – ce qui n'aurait servi à rien, étant donné que la barrière dimensionnelle les empêcherait quand même de passer. Le Gémeau était certainement parvenu aux mêmes conclusions que lui, car il finit par s'éloigner de cette satanée ouverture qui n'en était pas une, et adopter une position qui était le miroir de la sienne, à peu de choses près. Le silence s'étira, puis la voix profonde de Saga le rompit, faussement calme :

– Au fait, tu veux peut-être savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur...

– Oui, pardi ! s'écria le Scorpion en se redressant d'un coup et en saisissant la main que lui tendait son collègue.

Aussitôt, la voix de Camus se mit à résonner sous son crâne comme s'il était présent dans la pièce où avait lieu la discussion. Pas d'images, mais le son suffisait, et c'était plus facile à transmettre par cosmos interposé.

« _Et toi, cela te suffit-il ? »_

Il frissonna, le souvenir de la voix sensuelle de Saga qui lui disait quelque chose de similaire se superposant au timbre calme du Français.

– Vous avez répété votre speech ou quoi ? marmonna-t-il pour dissimuler sa réaction.

– Non, répondit distraitement le Gémeau, son attention presque entièrement tournée vers la discussion entre son frère et son amant. Mais nous pensons la même chose sur le sujet, alors ça se sent.

Le jeune Grec émit un grognement qui ne l'engageait à rien, se concentra à son tour sur ce qu'il entendait – et soudain la détresse de Kanon l'atteignit de plein fouet, même à travers les filtres successifs des esprits de Camus et Saga. Il pâlit, aurait rompu le contact si son vis-à-vis n'avait pas fermement tenu sa main. Ne s'y était raccroché comme à une bouée de sauvetage, plus exactement.

Il avait toujours su, instinctivement, que sa moitié avait un besoin intense de présence, d'affection. Tout comme lui, d'ailleurs, et c'était ce qui les avait rapprochés au départ, un des éléments qui avaient entretenu la flamme de leur passion. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ce besoin dissimulait une telle terreur du rejet. Que son sentiment d'infériorité avait des racines aussi profondes. Et cette torture qu'il s'infligeait vis-à-vis de son frère...

Les doigts de l'ainé des Gémeaux le retinrent et il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait quelques pas en direction de la porte de la chambre. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard azur qui lui renvoyait la même souffrance incrédule que ce qu'il éprouvait. Un très léger soulagement pointa sous le ressentiment qu'il avait envers lui-même : Saga non plus n'avait pas saisi l'ampleur des dégâts avant cet éclat. Il n'était pas tout à fait un amant indigne.

– Il faut absolument qu'on les rejoigne, Saga, fit-il en serrant la main de son compagnon comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles. Je ne veux pas que Kanon continue à croire... je ne sais pas ce qu'il croit, mais bon sang ! On ne peut pas le laisser continuer à douter comme ça, on ne peut pas...

Le Gémeau hocha la tête, parfaitement d'accord.

– _Camus, on passe au plan B._

– _D'accord, laisse-moi une minute que je tente la manière douce._

Une minute d'impatience et de trépignements plus tard, le Verseau leur donna le feu vert, et son amant enflamma son aura pour ouvrir un portail dimensionnel, que Milo regarda avec circonspection.

– Je croyais que Kanon avait verrouillé la pièce ?

– Camus va nous servir de conduit.

Les yeux comme des soucoupes, le Scorpion fixa son interlocuteur d'un air stupide.

– De que quoi ?

Saga soupira.

– Je peux faire passer mon cosmos à travers son esprit, pour faire sortir un vortex par son intermédiaire. Mais on s'en fiche, des détails. Ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant.

Il allait saisir le jeune Grec par le haut du col et le tirer vers le passage, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire : le regard de Milo s'était fait plus dur, plus déterminé.

– T'as raison. Kanon, d'abord. Le reste, on verra plus tard.

Il avança vers le vortex, serra la main de Saga à ses côtés, et s'y engouffra.

* * *

La stupéfaction de Kanon fut de courte durée : elle fut remplacée par l'appréhension, la douleur, la surprise et tout un tas d'autres choses quand il vit Milo s'avancer vers lui d'un pas décidé, lui coller un coup de poing monumental qui le fit chanceler en arrière, puis se jeter sur lui et le serrer dans ses bras à lui briser les côtes en débitant un nombre astronomique de mots à la minute.

– Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi con, mais t'aurais pas pu le dire, bougre d'idiot, abruti, tu crois pas que c'est des trucs dont il faut qu'on parle, au lieu de te garder tout ça rien que pour toi et de cogiter dessus jusqu'à ce que ça te bouffe, mais noooon môssieur Kanon est mieux que tout le monde, môssieur Kanon sait tout et surtout comment les gens vont réagir en face, hein ?

Cependant l'ex-Dragon des Mers ne resta pas longtemps en déséquilibre. En les voyant débarquer par l'intermédiaire de Camus, il avait su, avec une clarté soudaine, ce qu'il devait faire. Il sortit donc de son hébètement et tapota la tête de son amant en murmurant d'un ton affectueux, sans lui rendre son étreinte :

– Tu radotes, mon petit Scorpion... tu m'as déjà dit ça ce matin.

La voix douce mais étrangement détachée du Gémeau fit tiquer Milo, qui recula légèrement – sans le lâcher pour autant – et le dévisagea.

– Je sais. Ça prouve que t'es qu'un abruti qui n'écoute rien à ce qu'on lui dit.

Le regard turquoise se fit encore plus lointain alors qu'un petit sourire étirait les lèvres de l'ex-Marina.

– Ouais. Mais t'inquiète, ça ne t'énervera plus très longtemps.

– Euh, Kanon, tu me fais quoi là ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers caressa tendrement la joue de son compagnon, du dos de la main, une dernière fois.

– Je te rends ta liberté.

Son sourire s'accrochait encore à ses lèvres, par un pur effort de volonté de sa part. Voilà. C'était arrivé plus vite qu'il l'aurait cru, mais... mieux valait s'éloigner maintenant, que s'accrocher et être rejeté plus durement ensuite.

– Putain mais je sais pas ce qui me retient de te taper la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes. Je ne vais nulle part sans toi, t'as pas pigé encore ? Et je vais certainement pas te laisser foutre en l'air notre relation sans la défendre bec et ongles !

Kanon secoua la tête, le cœur en lambeaux – mais il refusait d'en démordre.

– C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

– Tu te fous de moi ! fit le Scorpion, les nerfs à vif. En quoi c'est mieux ? _Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais !_ Alors quoi, c'était des blagues ? T'as changé d'avis ? Tu t'es foutu de moi tout du long ?

Les sourcils du Gémeau frémirent, il n'appréciait clairement pas qu'on remette sa parole en doute. Et les mains qui le secouaient à présent étaient dangereusement crispées, il sentait l'ongle rouge pas loin.

– Bien sûr que non. Mais tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de penser à ton bonheur avant tout ?

– Mon bonheur ? _Mon_ bonheur ? Mais tu-

Une main apaisante se posa sur l'épaule du jeune Grec, coupant court à sa diatribe avant qu'il ne cède totalement à l'hystérie.

– Milo... je crois qu'il serait utile que je prenne le relai. Tes arguments n'ont apparemment pas autant de poids que tu le voudrais.

– Je t'emmerde, siffla le Scorpion en lui laissant néanmoins la place.

Un petit sourire en coin étira les lèvres de l'aîné des jumeaux, l'air de dire « pas encore », le temps qu'il écarte son collègue. Mais lorsqu'il reporta son entière attention sur son frère, son visage ne reflétait que le plus intense sérieux.

– Kanon. Il est plus que temps de crever l'abcès, tu ne crois pas ?

L'ex-Marina, qui avait reculé d'un pas et baissé la tête pour ne pas affronter le regard clair de son frère, la releva d'un coup, l'air aux abois. Mais il ne rencontra nul jugement dans les prunelles azur fixées sur lui, nulle pitié, nul rejet. Une émotion complexe, indéfinissable, y prenait toute la place. Une émotion qu'il reconnaissait sans pouvoir la nommer, car c'était celle qui avait fait battre son cœur si souvent, en secret, depuis leur retour.

_Non ! Non, Saga n'est pas comme ça... Saga est pur, parfait... jamais il ne..._

– Je ne suis pas parfait, murmura son jumeau, d'une voix tellement basse qu'il douta au départ de l'avoir entendue autrement que dans sa tête. J'ai cessé de vouloir l'être il y a longtemps déjà. J'aime, je hais, je ris, je pleure... je désire.

Et la flamme dans ces yeux-là appuyait ses propos. Kanon n'eut soudain qu'une envie, aller s'y frotter jusqu'à s'en brûler les ailes. Mais il ne fallait pas. Ce n'était pas... bien, pas bon, pas normal.

Cependant la voix de son frère continuait de le caresser de paroles envoûtantes, douces comme du miel. Jamais... il n'avait jamais pu résister à la voix de Saga. Heureusement que celui-ci n'en avait jamais abusé...

– Kanon... à ton avis, qui est à l'origine de cette idée ? Qui a suggéré en premier que nous quatre, ensemble, cela pourrait être possible, viable ?

Il marqua une pause, laissant le temps à l'esprit de l'ex-Dragon des Mers d'analyser, à ses yeux de s'écarquiller, puis reprit :

– Ne crois-tu pas que j'y ai longuement réfléchi ? Penses-tu vraiment que je lancerais ce genre de proposition sans avoir pesé _tous_ les tenants et aboutissants ?

– D'autant plus que tu n'es pas logique, intervint Camus après quelques secondes de silence encore. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as une peur terrible d'être laissé pour compte, mais tu n'hésites pas à nous abandonner toi-même ? Je conçois que tu ne me connaisse pas suffisamment pour m'accorder ta confiance, mais tout de même, ton frère et Milo...

– La peur n'écoute jamais la raison, argua Saga.

– Le cœur non plus, ajouta le Français.

– Eh bien justement, intervint Milo. Il devrait l'écouter un peu plus, son cœur, et laisser tomber la raison et la logique.

– C'est vrai. Nous ne sommes nous-mêmes, déjà, pas _normaux_ selon les canons de l'humanité. Nos pouvoirs, nos missions, nos vies elles-mêmes n'obéissent pas à la même logique qui régit les autres hommes.

– On a bien vu que la mise en place de relations non conventionnelles entre nous était possible, et même plus satisfaisante que ce que la « normalité » pouvait offrir.

– Ouais, l'important c'est que les personnes en cause y trouvent leur compte... le reste, on s'en fout.

L'attention des trois, momentanément détournée par leur conversation, se reporta à nouveau sur lui. Lui qui tendit la main derrière lui dans l'espoir de s'appuyer contre sa chaise, pour se rappeler l'instant d'après qu'elle gisait au sol, un de ses pieds réduit en poussière. Bancale, inutile.

_Ce que nous serons si tu n'es pas avec nous._

Il n'aurait su dire qui avait émis cette pensée, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il commençait à le concevoir, à présent. Et tout doucement, son esprit s'ouvrit, toucha d'abord la flamme vive et familière de Milo, glissa sur le miroir glacé de Camus, qui le dirigea presque naturellement vers son jumeau, à l'esprit de labyrinthe aussi complexe que le sien.

Alors il les laissa tout voir. Toutes ses blessures, toutes ses faiblesses et ses peurs camouflées sous son cosmos et ses techniques surpuissants.

Et il vit les leurs. La rancœur qu'avait conçue Milo face à sa désertion forcée, sa crainte de le perdre à nouveau. La souffrance de Camus confronté à l'obligation de s'éloigner de tous – et surtout du Scorpion qui avait pourtant tellement besoin de lui – pour parvenir à être un Maître des Glaces digne de ce nom. Les fissures dans la psyché de son jumeau, à présent comblées et stables, mais qui restaient les témoins inamovibles de sa folie passée. Il vit également le reflet, certes estompé, mais bien présent, de ses propres peurs dans leurs esprits : la crainte d'être rejeté, abandonné, soudain privé de cette chaleur si agréable, si familière, qu'ils ne savait plus comment vivre sans.

_Je ne veux pas perdre ça._

_Non... jamais._

Une main tendue devant lui, une main qui la saisit. Il ouvrit les paupières qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fermées, et plongea dans les prunelles azur de son frère, l'autre moitié de son âme. Si proche, et pourtant si loin. _Trop loin, depuis toujours..._

– Je sais, Kanon. Je sais.

Son aîné l'attira dans ses bras, comme il l'avait déjà fait un certain nombre de fois depuis leur retour. Et comme à chaque fois, il se sentit... apaisé. Comme s'il se retrouvait lui-même. Comme s'il rentrait à la maison.

– Je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas... que ça devienne comme ça, hoqueta-t-il alors que des sanglots secs secouaient son corps, ses bras refermés comme un étau autour des épaules de son jumeau.

– Chut... c'est fini. Je suis là, murmurait la voix si douce au creux de son oreille. Ça va aller, maintenant.

Une main se posa avec hésitation sur son coude, et son cœur rata un battement. _Milo !_ Qu'allait-il dire devant ce spectacle, serait-il blessé, jaloux, horrifié ? Sans pouvoir se détacher de Saga, il chercha les yeux si bleus de son amant, et ses larmes coulèrent enfin lorsqu'il n'y vit aucune colère. Des larmes de soulagement, de gratitude devant la simple acceptation de ses sentiments pour son frère. Et lorsque son regard tomba sur l'autre main du Scorpion, qui serrait à s'en faire blanchir les jointures celle de Camus, il eut un tout petit sourire en envisageant pour la première fois que oui, peut-être, ça pourrait marcher.

* * *

Milo n'avait pu s'empêcher de saisir la première chose qui s'était présentée à sa main, c'est à dire celle de Camus. Cependant il ne la lâcha pas, et la serra au contraire.

– _Alors tu m'aimais, tout ce temps ?_

– _En as-tu douté ?_

Un petit sourire amer étira les lèvres du Scorpion alors qu'il regardait les deux frères s'étreindre avec force.

– _De ton amitié, non, jamais. Mais je croyais que ton amour pour moi était mort._

– _Je devais te le faire croire. C'était trop dangereux, __**tu**__ étais trop dangereux pour mon conditionnement de Maître des Glaces. Je devais rester détaché et froid, et toi... tu m'aurais brûlé. Tu le fais toujours, d'ailleurs, _ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à leurs doigts enlacés, mais sans chercher à les retirer.

Le sourire de Milo s'adoucit, et il tendit lentement la main pour toucher Kanon, l'assurer de sa présence, de son soutien. Mais il serrait toujours la main du Verseau dans la sienne, et ajouta mentalement :

– _Tu as peut-être bien fait de rester simplement mon ami jusqu'à présent. Je ne me serais peut-être pas jeté sur Kanon à notre retour, si j'avais su que tu étais là pour moi._

– _Et tu aurais raté quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Oh que oui._

– _Quant à moi, je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de m'ouvrir au contact de Saga. Il a fait des merveilles, tu sais ? Je n'ai plus peur de ta passion, maintenant. Je suis prêt._

– _Alors tout est pour le mieux ?_

– _Oui. Tout est pour le mieux, _répondit Camus en tendant son autre main pour saisir celle que l'aîné des Gémeaux lui offrait, fermant ainsi le cercle.

Leur cercle.

* * *

A suivre : _Où on s'envoie joyeusement en l'air_. Et comme son nom l'indique, y'aura du lemon.

Et comme d'habitude, si vous aimez, review ! Et si vous n'aimez pas non plus, d'ailleurs. Dites-le moi, qu'on en discute ^^


	6. Où on s'envoie joyeusement en l'air

Fiqueuse : Alake

Titre : Affinités, Oppositions

Chapitre : Sixième : Où on s'envoie joyeusement en l'air

Base : Saint Seiyaaaaa, ton univers impitoyâbleuh...

Disclaimer : Tout est à Kurumada. Si si.

Genre : Romance. Yaoi. Foursome.

Rating : M

Avertissement : Lemon yaoi à quatre personnages, dont deux jumeaux.

Spoiler : Vous avez besoin de spoilers ? Vraiment ?

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 6_**

**_Où on s'envoie joyeusement en l'air_**

Ils ne passèrent pas directement au côté physique de la chose. Milo avait pourtant commencé à relever son t-shirt dans l'optique de l'ôter, lorsque la main de Saga, quittant à peine les épaules de son frère, arrêta les siennes.

– Non, Milo. Pas maintenant. Prenons le temps... d'imaginer. De nous préparer. Passons la journée ensemble, tous les quatre, et ce soir... ce soir, nous verrons. Tu veux bien ?

Le Scorpion fit une petite moue, puis rabaissa son t-shirt. Il dit néanmoins :

– Je serais plutôt d'avis de « sceller le pacte » tout de suite, mais...

Il soupira, avant de continuer :

– J'imagine qu'il faut que je me range à l'avis de la majorité ?

– Ça serait bien, fit Camus avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Milo. On ne te brimera pas, sourit l'aîné des Gémeaux. Promis. N'est-ce pas, Kanon ?

Ce dernier sembla atterrir. Ou se réveiller, c'est selon. Et tout en s'accrochant encore étroitement à son frère, il répondit :

– Hein ? Euh, oui, y'a intérêt de toute manière ! Personne ne brime mon Milo, non mais oh.

Cette sortie rassura tellement le Milo en question que celui-ci se jeta une nouvelle fois sur son amant, sans coup de poing cette fois-ci, mais avec une soupe de langue assez conséquente.

– Bon sang, je suis tellement content que tu sois redevenu toi-même, espèce d'abruti, marmonnait-il entre deux plongées en apnée dans les profondeurs de la bouche de l'ex-Marina.

– Ouais, ouais, bon on peut parler d'autre chose, là ? répondit ce dernier lorsque son amant consentit enfin à lui lâcher la bouche. Je sais pas, on fait quoi maintenant, alors ?

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de lui et de toute cette affaire, et en parler ainsi le mettait relativement mal à l'aise. Il avait besoin d'action, de se vider la tête et de penser à autre chose. Il était content, en fin de compte, que l'autre couple ne veuille pas précipiter les choses. Peut-être, en passant du temps avec eux, s'habituerait-il à... à ça. Cette relation qu'ils étaient en train de tenter de mettre en place. Cette relation qu'ils voulaient tous, au final. Car oui, il voulait Milo, mais il voulait également Saga, et même... oui, Camus aussi. Il voulait pouvoir garder Milo, et toucher Saga, et découvrir Camus. Tout en même temps. Était-ce de l'égoïsme, vraiment, alors que chacun des trois autres voulait exactement la même chose ?

Non, la réponse était non, et elle était présente dans les trois regards qui s'étaient rivés sur lui en le sentant chavirer vers l'incertitude à nouveau.

– Bon. Ça vous dit d'aller faire un tour en mer ?

* * *

Ils revinrent à la nuit, ayant passé la journée dehors et la soirée dans un petit restaurant sympathique d'Athènes où les Chevaliers de tous poils avaient tendance à se retrouver assez fréquemment. La plupart d'entre eux appréciaient la cuisine du monde que servait l'établissement, y retrouvant un peu de leur pays d'origine pour les non autochtones. Ils prirent un dernier café, assis dans le salon du temple des Gémeaux, faisant durer l'attente, presque par jeu. Peut-être avec une touche d'appréhension, aussi.

Kanon finit par poser sa tasse sur la table basse, puis s'étira comme un gros chat paresseux, provoquant un grognement chez Milo qui avait posé la tête sur ses genoux.

– Bon, alors. On attend quoi ?

– Tu es pressé, Kanon ?

De l'autre côté de la table basse, Saga était assis sur un fauteuil et le dévisageait de son regard brillant, presque... fiévreux. Camus, perché sur l'accoudoir comme un élégant oiseau de proie, était appuyé d'une main sur le dossier, l'autre tenant sa tasse de breuvage sombre qu'il termina d'une traite.

– Je crois qu'il a raison, déclara le Verseau avant de se lever.

Il devait déployer des trésors de self-control pour empêcher ses mains de trembler, mais il voulait cette nuit, cette union, tout autant que ses compagnons. Saga saisit sa main tendue et se dressa à son tour, avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers son jumeau et l'amant de celui-ci.

– Allons dans ma chambre.

Il leur tendit sa main libre plus par principe que pour qu'ils la saisissent effectivement, et fut surpris de voir les deux leurs jaillir en même temps, s'accrocher à la sienne et se mêler entre ses doigts.

C'était... à la fois perturbant et intimement plaisant. Pour quelques instants, il fut le centre de leur cercle, le point de rencontre de toutes leurs envies. Sa main retomba, rompant le contact, le regard de Kanon soudain trop intense, trop lourd pour lui. Il le rassura néanmoins d'une caresse mentale : non, il ne renonçait pas. Il ne fuyait absolument pas en enfilant le corridor menant à sa chambre... non. Il refermait le piège sur lui-même, au contraire. Sur eux tous, qui le suivaient d'un pas déterminé. Et le cliquetis de la porte, lorsqu'il s'y appuya après avoir fait entrer ses trois compagnons dans la pièce, scella la nasse où ils s'étaient tous laissés prendre.

Les yeux exorbités, Milo asséna un coup de poing sur le deltoïde de son amant.

– Dis ! Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que ton frère avait un pieu aussi immense ?

– Parce que je te connais, tiens. T'aurais voulu l'essayer.

– Un peu mon neveu ! confirma le Scorpion en s'avançant vers le meuble qui trônait majestueusement contre le mur du fond.

Il se prit à bénir les goûts de luxe de Saga. Ils tiendraient largement à quatre sur ce lit... Et même s'ils avaient eu à se serrer un petit peu, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Lui était à cent pour cent pour les contacts rapprochés.

Il s'assit puis se laissa tomber sur le matelas, sa chevelure répandue autour de lui comme un halo bleu-violet, et releva la tête pour voir Kanon s'avancer vers lui, alors que Saga déboutonnait sa chemise et saisissait la main de Camus. Puis il ne vit plus rien d'autre qu'un océan turquoise : l'ex-Marina s'était placé au-dessus de lui, le regard brûlant. Tous ses automatismes se mirent alors en place ; il suffisait que son amant le fixe ainsi pour qu'il se sente tout chose, le corps en feu et l'esprit engourdi par le désir qui lui fouettait les reins.

_Un vrai clebs de Pavlov, c'est hallucinant..._

Il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Kanon et sourit de le sentir frémir sous ses doigts. Descendit le long de son dos jusqu'à s'insinuer sous son jean, et ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la langue vorace de l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser légèrement à côté, et en jetant un regard, il sut que Saga s'était assis au bord du lit et avait invité Camus sur ses genoux. L'image du Verseau cambré contre son amant, la tête rejetée en arrière et la gorge offerte aux baisers du Gémeau, lui fit remonter un violent frisson d'excitation le long de la colonne vertébrale. Kanon le sentit et lui adressa un sourire carnassier, avant de le reprendre là où il en était resté – c'est à dire, de lui ôter son t-shirt. Un halètement discret leur apprit que ça avançait aussi de l'autre côté du lit, et Milo ricana mentalement en voyant le regard de son amant glisser de temps en temps vers l'autre couple. Lui-même ne se privait pas de mater sans vergogne, surtout qu'en croisant les orbes azur de Saga, il avait compris que pour tout « sages » qu'ils passaient, lui et Camus étaient eux aussi excités par la proximité de l'autre moitié du quatuor. Le Verseau était plus discret, mais vu qu'ils étaient tous les quatre en connexion mentale assez étroite, chacun pouvait savoir qu'il appréciait cette situation au même titre que ses compagnons. Car le lien circulaire qui s'était noué ce matin-là n'avait pas été rompu tout au long de la journée, bien au contraire. Il s'était lentement renforcé, appuyé sur les relations déjà existantes entre les amants, les jumeaux, les amis. Pour en arriver à ce soir-là, dans cette chambre, où tous les quatre échangeaient sensations et pensées, quasiment à égalité.

_Plus... j'en veux plus._

– _Gourmand,_ lui répondit Kanon avec une touche d'agacement amusé en lui mordillant un peu plus fort la gorge, ses mains plongeant directement dans le pantalon ouvert de son compagnon.

– _Mais regarde les, ils sont tellement sexys..._

– _Je sais,_ fit le Gémeau, et sa voix mentale était légèrement rauque, chargée de... Milo ne savait trop quoi.

– _Hé. Tu vas pas faire machine arrière, hein ?_

Il saisit le visage de son amant et le releva pour croiser son regard, être sûr que... tout allait bien.

– _Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est trop tard maintenant..._

Le Scorpion était sur le point de commenter la note de fatalisme qu'il avait sentie dans la pensée de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, mais celui-ci tourna la tête vers son frère et quelque chose de subtil passa entre eux, trop profondément pour que Milo puisse le saisir, pas encore.

– _C'est quoi ces messes b-_HEEE !

La surprise de se sentir soudain relevé et obligé de reculer vers le centre du lit le fit protester à voix haute, et il entendit le léger rire de Saga qui répondait certainement à la réprobation plus discrète mais non moins véhémente de Camus. La révolte avorta cependant dès que les dos du Scorpion et du Verseau se touchèrent, laissant place à un silence attentif, un brin hésitant d'un côté, sensuel et joueur de l'autre. Milo prit franchement appui sur les épaules de son ami d'enfance et tendit les bras pour attirer Kanon contre lui, l'entraîner dans un baiser sulfureux et laisser s'exprimer ses mains baladeuses.

Il sentit le Français se raidir contre lui, tenter de s'écarter. Il y parvint et se replia à la tête du lit, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, frissonnant. Son esprit était fermé, hermétique.

– Je... je crois que je vais me contenter de vous regarder, murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde, ce qui provoqua le renfrognement immédiat de ses trois compagnons.

– Non, Camus, protesta calmement Saga. Nous devons tous participer, ce soir.

– Je ne peux pas. C'est trop... trop. Je suis désolé, je croyais que ça irait...

– Ça t'aiderait peut-être si je ne te balançais pas toutes mes sensations à la figure, marmonna le Scorpion, penaud. Écoute, je vais laisser le lien ouvert, mais tu ne prendras que ce que tu veux, d'accord ?

– Et puis, Milo et moi avons l'habitude de faire ça comme des bêtes, mais on peut y aller mollo, là, non ? ajouta Kanon.

Le regard outremer de Camus se fixa sur lui, un sourcil légèrement plus arqué que l'autre.

– Quoi, répliqua l'ex-Marina, tu crois qu'on sait pas être délicats ?

Il arborait un air légèrement vexé et avait croisé les bras sur son torse nu, s'attirant un léger sourire du Verseau.

– On peut toujours essayer, fit celui-ci en réprimant un dernier frisson, avant de saisir avec détermination la main tendue de son amant pour se laisser attirer à nouveau au milieu d'eux.

Saga le ramena contre lui et se colla à son dos ; tous deux étaient agenouillés face à Milo et Kanon, qui se trouvaient dans une position reflétant la leur. Une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres séparait les deux couples, suffisamment pour ne pas qu'il y ait de contact involontaire, mais ils restaient assez proches pour pouvoir tendre le bras et toucher l'autre. L'aîné des Gémeaux posa légèrement ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et ses lèvres à la base de son cou, y disséminant des baisers doux et apaisants, l'assurant de sa présence et lui permettant de se reposer contre lui. Les paupières baissées, Camus chercha devant lui la main de Milo, la trouva, l'étreignit. Il ouvrit ensuite les yeux, et vit que Kanon en était déjà un peu plus loin qu'eux : ses mains glissaient lentement sur la peau dorée du Scorpion, plongeaient dans les creux, s'arrêtaient sur les points sensibles qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Milo haletait ; il avait levé sa main libre et l'avait plongée dans la chevelure de l'ex-Dragon des Mers pour l'encourager à continuer. La tête renversée en arrière, il avait les yeux mi-clos, fixés sur le visage de son ami d'enfance. C'était furieusement érotique, et Camus se surprit à suivre du regard les mouvements de Kanon, retenant son souffle quand il s'approchait du pantalon douloureusement tendu de son amant. Il sursauta quand son propre compagnon se mit à bouger ses mains, reproduisant les gestes de son jumeau.

– Saga !

Un lourd frisson le secoua et sa voix essoufflée lui parut étrange, comme si elle n'était pas sienne. Tout à l'heure, il avait fermé son esprit aux sensations offertes par les trois autres ; il commença à ouvrir doucement la porte, les laissant filtrer en lui, alimenter le feu qui s'était éveillé au creux de ses reins, prudemment. C'était intense, mais pas écrasant - il espérait que ça ne le deviendrait pas.

– Détends-toi.

La voix calme et douce de son amant glissa dans son oreille et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était complètement raidi et avait crispé les doigts sur ceux de Milo, qui tentait de les lui laisser sans trop grimacer de douleur. Il desserra immédiatement sa prise et vit le visage du Scorpion se détendre, lui adresser un petit sourire rassurant. A cet instant, Kanon décida de glisser sa main dans le pantalon de son amant ; celui-ci s'arqua en arrière, gémit, ondula des hanches et s'offrit complètement à la caresse sensuelle. Camus se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres, hésita une seconde, puis s'avança légèrement et déboutonna le pantalon du Scorpion pour libérer son sexe tendu, permettant à l'ex-Marina de lui donner plus de plaisir. Saga en profita pour ôter la chemise déjà largement déboutonnée du Français et déposer une ligne de baisers descendants le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il l'incita ensuite à se rapprocher de Milo, avant de se débarrasser de son propre vêtement pour revenir coller leurs peaux nues. Une des mains du jeune Grec remonta le long du bras de Camus, effleura sa joue, sa bouche en un geste empreint d'une affection et d'un désir si profonds, si anciens, que le Verseau ne put qu'y répondre. Se penchant une nouvelle fois en avant, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du Scorpion, un toucher léger tout d'abord, puis plus intense quand ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et darda une langue prudente à la recherche d'une compagne de danse.

C'était une sensation à la fois grisante et terrifiante que de se sentir au bord de l'abîme, seulement retenu par les bras puissants de Saga, prêt à plonger dans un océan de sensations où il risquait de se noyer à tout instant.

_Ne me lâche pas..._

– Je suis là, murmura le Gémeau dans son cou tout en continuant de le caresser lentement. Je ne te lâche pas.

Alors Camus entrouvrit un peu plus la porte de son esprit, laissa fondre sa glace protectrice au contact de la flamme brûlante de Milo. La passion impatiente de Kanon s'opposait sans se heurter au désir calme mais non moins présent de Saga, et il sentait comme les siens les frissons qui les parcourait quand leurs mains s'effleuraient au gré de leurs voyages sur les peaux de leurs amants.

– On va avoir un problème, dit soudain l'ex-Dragon des Mers entre deux suçons, le visage enfoui dans la chevelure bleu-violet et ses doigts accrochés aux passants du jean du Scorpion. Ces pantalons vont très vite nous gêner.

Un grognement s'éleva depuis l'autre côté du quatuor.

– On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais doué pour casser l'ambiance ? grommela Saga.

– Oui, ben mieux vaut tout de suite que plus tard.

– Il a raison, répondit Camus d'un ton raisonnable qui masquait mal son amusement. Ça risque déjà d'être acrobatique, si nous ne réglons pas les détails pratiques tout de suite, on ne va pas y ar...

Le regard à la fois interloqué et rêveur que lui adressait Milo le fit s'interrompre.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Rien. C'est juste que j'aurais jamais pensé te voir, toi, prononcer « acrobatique » dans un contexte sexuel. Et encore moins avec moi dans la même chambre.

Le silence qui suivit menaça un instant de doucher l'excitation des quatre Chevaliers. Jusqu'à ce que Saga, saisissant son amant sous les bras, le soulève et le tire en arrière pour l'obliger à tendre les jambes de chaque côté du Scorpion.

– Comme quoi, tout change, fit-il avec un entrain qui, quoique légèrement forcé, incita ses compagnons à réagir à leur tour. Milo, pantalon.

Le jeune Grec s'empressa d'obtempérer, débarrassant son ami d'enfance de l'offensant vêtement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre en costumes d'Adam et avaient repris leurs places. La température de la pièce avait augmenté de quelques dizaines degrés, à en juger par les regards et les caresses qui s'échangeaient. Kanon ondula légèrement pour frotter son sexe raide entre les fesses de son amant ; ce mouvement le fit s'avancer un peu, se presser complètement contre Camus qui gémit sous l'assaut des sensations. Il ne pouvait y échapper, coincé qu'il était par le corps de Saga qui le maintenait fermement au contact de l'autre couple. Et le Scorpion ne l'aidait guère non plus, à l'entourer de ses bras, à se coller contre lui, à vouloir toucher le corps du Gémeau de l'autre côté. Les mains de l'ex-Marina se joignaient elles aussi de plus en plus souvent à l'attaque, passant comme par inadvertance de la peau de Milo à la sienne, caressant, effleurant, le faisant frissonner plus encore. Mais il n'était pas en reste et dispensait ses attentions tout aussi largement, une ombre de sourire étirant fugitivement ses lèvres fines lorsqu'il provoquait une réaction plus intense chez un de ses compagnons.

Un gémissement rauque s'arracha de la gorge du Scorpion : les caresses de son amant se concentraient entre ses cuisses afin de le préparer avec attention. Fascinés, Saga et Camus regardèrent les doigts lubrifiés s'activer et, le menton posé sur l'épaule du Français, le Gémeau vit le léger mouvement de la langue qui venait humecter les lèvres pâles. Il lui souffla alors à l'oreille :

– Vas-y...

Et tandis que le Verseau se penchait en avant pour aller déposer des baisers qui n'avaient plus rien de glacials sur le torse du jeune Grec, Saga subtilisa à son frère le tube dont celui-ci avait fait ample usage quelques secondes auparavant et en profita pour insinuer ses doigts entre les fesses fermes de son amant.

Camus se raidit, mais il lui suffit de lever les yeux et de croiser le regard embrumé de Milo pour avoir envie de se laisser aller – autant que faire se peut, bien entendu.

– Nnh, d-doucement, Saga...

Les lèvres de l'ainé des Gémeaux se posèrent sur son épaule, apaisantes. Il inspira profondément, se détendit et referma un peu la porte, afin que les sensations des trois autres ne fassent pas déborder son esprit déjà trop plein de ses propres stimuli.

Haletant, le Scorpion lui caressa le visage, le cou, les épaules, et murmura :

– Va falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose... tu peux pas continuer à te fermer à nous comme ça...

– On le fera petit à petit, fit la voix rauque de Kanon à son oreille.

Milo sentit les doigts se retirer pour être remplacés par quelque chose de plus imposant, chaud et dur, et feula sous l'intrusion délicieuse. Il ne pouvait plus penser à présent, ni à Kanon et ses hésitations, ni à Camus et son hypersensibilité, ni à Saga et... c'était quoi le problème de Saga, déjà ?

_On s'en fout bordel... oh oui juste làaahn..._

Il sentit plus qu'il ne l'entendit le hoquet du Verseau lorsque Saga se glissa lentement dans son intimité. Par contre, il entendit parfaitement la panique dans sa voix quand il tenta une nouvelle fois de s'enfuir :

– Oh non, non, non, c'est trop, trop, non...

Il l'entendait mais ne pouvait rien faire. Trop loin. Trop enfoui dans ses propres sensations déjà, et pourtant il sentait Camus se débattre de plus en plus fort contre lui, et il ne pouvait que l'étreindre, l'immobiliser, le-

– Camus !

Une main avait jailli de derrière lui, était allée s'accrocher à la chevelure marine et avait tiré la tête du Français en arrière, sans douceur, le forçant à croiser le regard de Kanon.

– Reste avec nous, Camus. Tu peux pas nous faire ça. On a besoin de toi... _J'ai _besoin de toi.

Une image de la chaise, inutile et abandonnée avec son pied brisé, flotta un instant entre eux. Le Verseau cligna des yeux, déglutit, puis son expression se raffermit et il hocha la tête, une seule fois. Et d'un mouvement lent mais décidé, il s'empala complètement sur le membre dur de Saga. Les paupières closes, la lèvre inférieure mordue quasi au sang, il s'arqua entre les bras du Scorpion et du Gémeau, provoquant un léger recul de Milo, et une brusque montée de plaisir quand celui-ci fut investi plus profondément par le sexe de son amant.

_Dieux, on ne va pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme-là..._

Le regard de Kanon, assombri de désir mais légèrement amusé, croisa celui de son frère par-dessus les épaules de leurs compagnons, et Saga sut qu'ils avaient partagé cette pensée au même instant. Il décida alors d'entamer un lent mouvement de balancier, faisant confiance à l'ex-Dragon des Mers pour l'entretenir et le renforcer. Le Scorpion était parti dans les limbes du plaisir depuis longtemps déjà, agissant complètement à l'instinct, et il s'était encore rapproché de Camus de sorte qu'ils puissent s'embrasser à pleine bouche, coller leurs torses et frotter leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre au rythme des mouvements lascifs des jumeaux.

Nul ne sut où la mèche prit feu en premier ; l'orgasme explosa simultanément dans leurs quatre corps comme le bouquet final d'un somptueux feu d'artifice.

Haletants et repus, ils s'effondrèrent les uns sur les autres en un tas de membres enchevêtrés, et parvinrent après quelques reptations paresseuses à se retrouver allongés sur le flanc, dans le même ordre exactement que celui qu'ils avaient adopté pour faire l'amour. Les souffles s'apaisèrent peu à peu, les étreintes s'alourdirent, et tout portait à croire que les hostilités avaient pris fin. Mais un regard échangé, un accord silencieux, et les positions furent soudain inversées : les jumeaux se retrouvèrent au centre, face à face, alors que leurs amants respectifs placés derrière eux les incitaient à se rapprocher.

Saga croisa le regard de son frère, _près, si près, _et eut un mouvement de recul involontaire. Il avait réussi à intellectualiser, rationaliser toute cette histoire... Il connaissait les raisons pour lesquelles les relations incestueuses étaient interdites. Et savait qu'il voulait quand même aimer Kanon, non seulement en tant que frère, mais aussi en tant qu'amant.

Cependant à ce moment précis, devant les faits concrets et non la pensée abstraite, il y eut une résurgence de son moi précédent. Cet être qui avait rejeté les ténèbres au point qu'il s'en était créé une seconde personnalité, qui avait enfermé et condamné son jumeau à une mort quasi certaine simplement parce que celui-ci personnifiait la Tentation, celle de prendre le pouvoir par la force. Celle de céder à l'attirance qui le tiraillait, également. Attirance que cet être-là refusait absolument, horrifié que son âme ne puisse se suffire à elle-même, comme si elle était imparfaite, incomplète ; que son corps réclame un contact charnel si tabou, comme un drogué en manque réclame sa dose. Bien sûr, il n'était plus cet être inhumain de perfection qu'il avait forgé de toutes pièces en étouffant son côté sombre. Mais, l'espace d'un instant, il eut un doute : avait-il vraiment le droit de toucher Kanon ?

Cette hésitation, si courte soit-elle, fut néanmoins suffisante pour que les prunelles turquoise de l'ex-Marina se voilent de souffrance et de regret.

_Il ne veut pas, finalement. Je n'aurai jamais dû les écouter..._

En quelques secondes, l'aîné des Gémeaux entrevit les conséquences possibles de son geste, et en fut horrifié. Il ne pouvait pas laisser croire à Kanon qu'il ne voulait pas de lui, pas maintenant, ni jamais. Celui-ci tentait déjà de se redresser, de s'éloigner, luttant contre l'étreinte de Milo qui essayait tant bien que mal de le maintenir en place. Sans plus réfléchir, Saga saisit le visage de son jumeau entre ses mains, et captura ses lèvres des siennes.

La surprise coupa toute volonté de dérobade à l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Et plus encore lorsque son frère appuya son front au sien en un geste tellement doux et familier qu'il en eut le cœur serré, et souffla :

– Pardonne-moi, Kanon... Je n'hésiterai plus. Je te le promets.

Kanon referma ses mains tremblantes sur les poignets de son jumeau et se mordit la lèvre, avant de demander d'une voix rauque :

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu reculé ?

Saga prit le temps de faire lever les yeux à son frère, de croiser son regard et de lui ouvrir complètement son esprit, avant de répondre.

– Je me demandais si j'avais finalement le droit de faire ça. Si je pouvais... te toucher... comme je le veux...

Des caresses légères sur le visage de l'ex-Marina ponctuaient ses murmures, mais ce fut Camus qui exprima les pensées du cadet des Gémeaux :

– Idiot... tu n'as pas hésité jusqu'à présent, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Saga jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, avec aux lèvres un sourire qui s'étiola lorsqu'il remarqua le regard anormalement brillant de son amant, sentit son souffle court et la chaleur intense qui se dégageait de son corps. Les excès auxquels ils avaient soumis le Verseau allaient se faire ressentir...

_Ne t'occupe pas de moi pour l'instant, _l'admonesta le Français. _Ton frère..._

Le Grec secoua la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur son jumeau, mais vit que son inquiétude pour Camus s'était transmise aux deux autres membres de leur quatuor. Il sentit le soupir du Verseau lui caresser l'épaule.

– Je ne vais pas tourner de l'œil dans la minute, rassurez-vous. Mais si on pouvait passer à la suite avant que je n'atteigne les quarante degrés...

– Et que je _n'explose _de frustration, ajouta Milo dans un marmonnement.

Il tenait toujours fermement Kanon, même si ce n'était plus la peine.

_Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une... et en plus, on est en train de refroidir, dans tous les sens du terme. Enfin, sauf Camus, qui lui risque de se cramer la cervelle si ça continue à ce train d'escargot._

– Milo, tu as conscience que tout le monde entend ce que tu penses ? s'enquit Saga avec un brin de curiosité.

– Oui, et je m'en fous, alors active !

– T'en as de bonnes toi, comment tu veux qu'on se remette dans l'ambiance avec toutes ces conneries ? râla l'ex-Dragon des Mers en se tournant à demi vers lui.

– Depuis quand t'as besoin d'une ambiance pour baiser ?

Kanon allait lui asséner une répartie cinglante – et absolument pas réfléchie – lorsque le doigt de son frère se posa sur sa bouche, empêchant les mots de sortir. Et de sa voix profonde et enjôleuse, Saga murmura :

– Kanon... tu es sûr d'avoir envie de répondre à une provocation aussi évidente ?

– Meuh dis eh, la voix de velours, je te permets pas ! protesta Milo, depuis l'autre côté de l'ex-Marina.

Le Scorpion se trouva alors pris dans le regard intense de l'ex-Pope, qui y déversa toute son autorité et lui ordonna silencieusement de se _taire_. Ce qu'il fit, en boudant – jusqu'à ce qu'un cosmos à la fois tendre et amusé effleure son esprit. _Camus._

– _Je t'en prie, Milo... laisse-les aller jusqu'au bout._

– _Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! C'est pourtant pas ma faute si on s'est arrêtés !_

– _Je le sais bien. Mais ce soir, nous devons les entourer. Les encourager._

– _C'est bien ce que je comptais faire..._

Entre eux, Saga avait à nouveau capturé l'attention de son frère. Mais il voulait une dernière confirmation avant de lâcher complètement la bride à ses pulsions.

– Kanon... tu es vraiment sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Rien ne sera plus pareil après... il sera trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

– Ça fait longtemps que c'est trop tard, pour moi, murmura l'ex-Dragon des Mers en guise de réponse.

Il lut dans les yeux de son jumeau que c'était la même chose pour lui, et se permit alors de lever la main pour toucher doucement le visage qui était l'exact reflet du sien. Il vit Saga baisser les paupières fugitivement, comme pour mieux savourer le contact, puis les relever et accrocher son regard, encore. Il se rapprocha un peu, sentit Milo le suivre pour se presser contre son dos, son souffle calme et chaud qui lui caressait la nuque. Les mains du Scorpion étaient immobiles, l'une sur son flanc, l'autre perdue quelque part sous lui, attendant certainement un signal tacite pour se mettre en mouvement et se joindre à la fête des sens. Mais par-dessus tout, il sentait son soutien infaillible, son encouragement silencieux, son envie de le voir embrasser pleinement ce que lui offrait son frère. Car Milo savait parfaitement ne pas être suffisant à son bonheur. Et loin d'en concevoir de l'amertume, il en était soulagé, car lui non plus n'avait pu se satisfaire complètement de leur seul couple. Il lui en fallait plus. Il avait une telle boulimie de contacts et d'affection, que Kanon n'était pas capable de lui en fournir suffisamment à lui tout seul. Là, avec trois personnes pouvant répondre à ses attentes... il serait comblé, il le savait. C'était pour cela, une fois qu'il avait été convaincu que Saga était sérieux et qu'il envisageait une relation durable, qu'il n'avait opposé aucune résistance à son projet. Une relation à quatre... c'était fou. Mais tellement évident, aussi.

Les mains des jumeaux se faisaient de plus en plus audacieuses. Sans la barrière des vêtements à franchir, elles parvinrent rapidement à provoquer l'émission de soupirs, puis de gémissements. Ces sons éminemment érotiques avaient un effet non négligeable sur l'entrejambe de Milo, et Camus s'était mis à frotter une érection plutôt conséquente contre les fesses de son amant. Bientôt, ces derniers joignirent leurs caresses à celles des Gémeaux, qui s'étaient finalement collés l'un à l'autre, plus étroitement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. On aurait dit qu'ils voulaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre, unir chacune de leurs cellules. Leurs bouches, après s'être cherchées, effleurées, évitées, ne se quittaient plus que pour des respirations éparses où leurs souffles se mêlaient, chaotiques.

Haletant, la bouche occupée à laisser une trace rouge sur l'épaule de Kanon, Milo ne pouvait détacher son regard du tableau ainsi formé.

_Ce que j'aimerais être là, juste au milieu..._

Il ne put retenir la pensée avant qu'elle ne file se mêler à celles de ses compagnons. Deux paires d'orbes brûlants se posèrent sur lui, et la double réponse fusa tout aussi vite :

_Bientôt._

Camus, dans un petit reniflement, lui signifia qu'il lui laissait volontiers sa place. Ce à quoi les jumeaux et Milo répondirent en chœur que son tour viendrait bien assez tôt. Mais ce fut Saga qui, avec quatre petits mots, asséna le coup de grâce au Scorpion :

_On te fera crier..._

L'image mentale qui accompagnait cette promesse se lova dans son ventre et y explosa en un orgasme effarant d'intensité, qui se répandit dans les esprits et les corps comme une coulée de lave brûlante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Milo, Saga et Kanon s'étaient installés en un tas indistinct mais plutôt confortable ; malgré son envie de rejoindre ses amants, Camus était étendu un peu à l'écart. Il fallait qu'il laisse à son cosmos le temps de refroidir son corps et de lutter contre la fièvre induite par son conditionnement de Chevalier des Glaces, et il ne voulait pas geler les fesses de tout le quatuor ce faisant. Il avait cependant gardé les doigts de Saga enlacés aux siens ; leurs esprits, même bien loin de la communion orgasmique qu'ils avaient eue quelques instants auparavant, étaient encore légèrement interconnectés – dans l'état qui était devenu naturel pour chacun des Chevaliers d'Or. Les liens semblaient seulement un peu plus étroits entre eux quatre, comme s'ils formaient un cercle dans le cercle.

Cercle qui, ils le remarquaient maintenant, avait prêté une attention discrète mais vigilante à la résolution de leurs problèmes. Ils eurent droit à des congratulations enthousiastes – « Ce n'est pas un mariage, enfin, Aphrodite ! » – quelques « c'est pas trop tôt » bourrus mais affectueux, et dans l'ensemble, à un sentiment de soulagement et d'accomplissement. Ils étaient les derniers à avoir trouvé leur place véritable au sein du cercle doré, qui avait à présent atteint un équilibre parfait.

Et ce fut la profonde et puissante voix mentale d'Aldébaran qui conclut :

_Enfin. Merci._

_FIN._

* * *

Pour la suite : rien de prévu pour l'instant, mais il y aura certainement des prequelles pour raconter les histoires des autres couples de cet univers. Et je n'exclue pas un ou deux chapitres bonus pour le Quatuor, histoire de voir comment ils s'en sortent... mais pas tout de suite. Le NaNo d'abord, SD31 ensuite, et je verrai après.

Vous avez aimé, détesté, adoré, conspué ? Review !


End file.
